Just Watch The Fireworks
by catc20NYNY
Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott only knew of each other until one fateful plane ride puts them on a path to learning more than just their images suggest. Both are in for the ride of their lives side by side whether they like it or not.
1. Ignited

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, I know you're waiting for a Timeless update, but I got inspired and started another fic. I will only write these two until both are done. LOL Also, the next Timeless is almost done, but I'm leaving to go see my baby brother's baseball games and won't be back till Wednesday morning. So I may not post that till Friday, since this Wednesday is finale day. LOL

Anyway, I really hope you guys like this story. It's totally different than Timeless, but still completely AU. It may sound like alot of stories at first, but give it a chance and at the end you'll see something that I hope sets it apart. Thanks to Ange for letting me write me this idea we talked about months ago.Oh and to my yankee Jess for listening to my fears and basically laughing with me everyday. Oh and Mags you will love where Haley is from and her nickname in Hollywood. Thanks to Amanda for beta-ing as well. Love you girls!

**Just Watch The Fireworks**

**Chapter One "Ignited"**

Haley rolled over and felt a warm muscular body beside her. She groaned trying to remember anything from the night before, but the only thing registering was that her body ached as much as her head.

Nudging the sleeping figure beside her she tried to adjust her eyes to her surroundings. This wasn't her usual suite. It was just as large, but different. Clothes were strewn about, champagne bottles all over the floor, whipped cream cans in all flavors, and last but certainly not least was one of her favorite Versace dresses ripped in to over a lamp shade.

"Damn it," she nudged the sleeping figure even harder after seeing the dress. It was one of a kind and would Donatella would kill her for destroying her creation. Not that she would ever wear it again, but some charity could at least have made some money off a gown worn by Haley James. She smirked and wondered if a dress ripped from the naked body of Haley James before being fucked would make a hell of a lot more money to some internet pervert.

Growing annoyed she nudged him one more time. "Get the hell up."

He groaned. "Damn, someone's a bitch in the mornings?"

Turning to face her they both saw flashes of memories reflect in the others eyes.

"Oh shit." Haley muttered and pulled the covers over her head.

Nathan chuckled. "I think you owe me ten thousand sweetheart."

_Flashback…_

"_Jake I don't give a shit what Brooke's bitching about. I really need this weekend." Haley complained to Jake on her cell phone while the stewardess showed her to her seat in first class. _

"_I'm just your agent, but for some reason playing referee to you and Brooke seems to be my main job." He laughed._

"_You love us so much Jakey. Besides Brooke and I love each other which is why we butt heads. I don't know why she's so scared that one teeny weenie weekend solo in Vegas could hurt my image."_

_Jake rolled his eyes and picked up a picture of his girls, Haley and Brooke. They were his best friends, but they would be the death of him. "Haley she's you PR goddess and you are America's Sweetheart. Last time you were there you climbed up on the stage and proceeded to give the entire audience a strip show."_

"_Oh that's bull shit, I was with a lot of friends and I had a bra on. It's the same as a bathing suit Jake." _

"_Well, you left this time without any body guards Haley. Do you know how dangerous that is?" He gently asked._

_Haley softened at the worry in his voice. "I know, but I just wanted to get away at the last minute. I promise I won't leave the hotel without an escort and you know the hotel will beef up security while I'm on the premises anyway."_

"_Just promise to check in." He conceded._

"_I will and I love you Jake. Tell Brooke I love her too."_

_Jake chuckled. "Have fun, but not too much. When you're a famous actress what happens in Vegas never stays in Vegas, Hales."_

"_Trust me Jake, I will be on my best behavior." _

_Clicking her phone shut she made sure to order a Martini before the stewardess walked away._

_Three minutes later, Roberta returned with her drink. Haley appraised her as she did everyone. She looked to be in her late forties and a tad overweight, but nevertheless seemed to be a kind person. She didn't fit her for the type that would bombard Haley with questions of her celebrity life or dig for gossip to sell to tabloids. That in itself relaxed Haley. _

"_Roberta, do you mind me asking who else will be in first class?"_

"_Well, Miss. James, as per your request, we moved our flights around so you had as much privacy as possible. However, one passenger wouldn't budge in taking the discounted ten minute later flight. "_

_Haley shrugged. "One is perfectly fine. Thank you for all your hard work, I really appreciate it."_

_Roberta smiled kindly before returning to take care of her other duties._

_Leaning back Haley closed her eyes and tried to calm her nerves. She'd just wrapped up production work on her latest film. It was another romantic comedy that would no doubt be huge in the box office, yet it left her unfulfilled. She'd been offered so many dramatic roles, but none ever felt right. In truth, she didn't know if she'd be any good and that terrified her. Taking that leap into something she wasn't known for left her so vulnerable to the critics and to her audience. She would never admit she was afraid, she just hoped one day she would have the courage. _

_She was twenty four years old and in most respects accomplished so much. She was born in Texas and loved it there. In fact, her Southern accent was one of her trademarks. In the majority of her movies they encouraged her not to alter her accent. Critics said it automatically gave her a charm no one could deny. _

_Her father was a well known doctor and her mother was a registered nurse for thirty years. She was an only child ,yet was surrounded by aunts, uncles, and tons of cousins. She could never have wished for a better upbringing. When she was eighteen she went off to the University of Texas to become a doctor. She had joined a sorority and by chance was picked to be the lead in a production for charity her sorority was putting on. She never thought she had any talent even though she always loved being the center of attention._

_Getting ready for a huge keg party at a fraternity house that same night she got the shock of her life when an agent who was a guest of alumni _Matthew McConaughey _wanted to meet her. It turned out the fraternity in the production with her sorority happened to have Matthew as one of it's brothers and they caught the show to drum up more press and donations. _

_As soon as finals were over that she flew out to Las Angeles and even if she didn't know it then, would never return to school. Before she could blink she was cast in a movie as Matthew's adoring younger sister. Within a year she would be side by side with Matthew again, but this time as his leading lady. By twenty she was on every magazine cover in sight and being pulled in every direction. The press deemed her the "Southern Belle" of Hollywood. Everyone seemed to love her, but being America's Sweetheart was hard to live up too._

_Her every move was watched and if she even glanced at a Hollywood bad boy it was splashed all over the papers the next day. She still couldn't believe that having one dinner with George Clooney had her having his child the next day. It was amazing what the press could come up with. _

_Brooke was her saving grace always making sure the press showed Haley in the best light and were on her side. Haley and Brooke had met through Jake, who happened to be the agent she met that fateful night. Brooke and Jake had grown up together. Both had gone to USC and went off in similar directions. Their clients lists were usually identical. One always referred the other. Haley could never see why they never dated, but both continued to point out they were more brother sister than anything. Haley had clung to both as soon as she hit LA. All three had become more successful in each passing year. So much so that Brooke and Jake were soon about to open their own agency specializing in Management and Public Relations. Haley was behind them one hundred percent._

_Finishing off the last of her Martini she finally felt a small amount of tension disappearing. She only had a one week break till her next film was due to begin production, but thank god this one was in LA for the majority of filming. The last six months in England made her ache for home, although Texas was home in her heart, LA was becoming normal. _

_Closing her eyes one last time she let sleep over take her._

…

_Nathan Scott ran down the terminal knowing he would be cutting it close. With one charming smile, though, they let him through telling him to hurry._

_Catching his breath he handed the Stewardess his ticket. She looked annoyed with his tardiness and without a word led him to his seat in first class._

"_Can I have drink?" he asked as soon as he was seated._

"_You'll have to wait till we're in the air. Maybe if you were on time you wouldn't have had to wait." She gave him a small smile and walked away._

"_Damn, must not be a sports fan." He muttered to himself. _

_Stretching his long legs out he surveyed his surroundings. He could see a girl with wavy dark blonde hair in front of him and figured if he was in the mood he's check her out later. Maybe if she was anything to look at he'd make her dreams come true and let her at least blow him. That would definitely help him relax._

_Reaching in his bag he took out the latest Sports Illustrated and People Magazine. Both had a picture of him and his brother grinning from ear to ear holding the National Championship trophy between them. It was the first win for both and they did it side by side._

_Lucas was a year older and had been drafted, after college, to New York while Nathan the following year was drafted to LA. They both took their separate teams to the playoffs, but both were itching to play side by side. To once again be the unstoppable machine the Scott brothers has been at Duke. Thankfully, before Nathan started his third season in the pros the Lakers had traded and negotiated to get Lucas on their team. The boys had an amazing talent separately, but together they were dominating. They knew each other through and through and played off each other like no other two in the business. _

_They could be in a fist fight off the court, but as soon as they stepped on the court and the clock started they were in the zone. _

_Growing up they had been close always. They fought almost every day, but only because they were both as stubborn as their father, as their mother always told them. Nathan let a smile come to his face at the thought of his parents._

_Dan and Karen Scott were high school sweethearts that never fell out of love. They married at eighteen and never regretted it. They had to be on their own in school because of their choices, but waiting one more minute to be married was not an option to either of them. So, with college loans and part time jobs they both made it through. Dan and Karen both majored in business. Royal Scott, who had been against them from the start, was so damn proud he handed over Scott Motors to them both. Together the couple made Scott Motors a Nation wide chain and raised two boys along the way. _

_To this day Nathan never knew how they balanced everything and managed to look so in love. Both Nathan and Lucas had to still beg the two to quit making out in front of them._

_Nathan shuddered to himself. Reading the article he smirked at the line about his and Lucas's love lives. While Lucas was the much more private one, Nathan's exploits were all over the paper and entertainment networks. He was the playboy of the game and was loving it. Just because his parents found what they wanted so young sure as hell didn't mean he had to. Still, every time he gave that excuse his tiny five foot mother found some way to slap him upside the head._

_Life was good though. Lucas and he had just inked major deals with Nike, Sprite, Gatorade, McDonalds, and Visa worth close to a billion over all. To celebrate Lucas took his latest fling to some private island, while Nathan preferred the bright lights of Vegas. Where the clubs, tables, and women were all hot. _

"_Sir would you like anything to drink now that we're in the air?" Roberta asked him._

_Nathan was about to answer when he saw her. "God Damn!" He blurted out._

"_Excuse me sir?"_

_Nathan looked up at the stewardess. "Um actually, could bring me a bottle of Patron with all the shot fixings." Nathan smiled charmingly to her even though it was obviously lost on the ticked off stewardess._

"_My pleasure." She rolled her eyes and went about retrieving his order._

_Nathan fixed his eyes in the direction on the lavatory where his next conquest had ventured too. Finally, she appeared and the front side was just as drop dead gorgeous as the back. She was wearing a strapless black & white floral sun dress that showcased her breasts and flowed out at her waist paired with some ultra high strappy white sandals. Her gorgeous legs almost shimmered to him and he knew that they must be silky smooth to the touch. As he worked his way up from her amazing rack and waves of dark blonde hair over her creamy shoulders he finally realized who she was. _

_His conquest just got a hell of a lot more interesting. He wondered if 'Miss All American Girl' had a wild side. He damn sure was going to find out. _

_Haley just got settled once again when she noticed someone hovering over her. Looking up annoyed she spotted Nathan Scott. She'd know that face anywhere. He was the only one that gave her a run for her money in number of magazine covers. _

_He gave her a dazzling smile. "You mind if I sit with you Miss James." _

_Giving him a quick once over she noted he was devastingly handsome and she could see why they called him the Adonis. Dark hair, piercing cobalt eyes, strong features, and a body of a Greek God, hence the nickname, would describe Nathan Scott. He was wearing what she knew to be Diesel jeans, and a black button up Calvin Klein shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had that sexy just throw something on look that only men celebs could carry off. Women celebs had to always look pulled together or you were a fashion don't on every newsstand the next day. God forbid you go to Starbucks with hair in a messy bun and no make-up. _

"_So you really are as gorgeous in person?" He took her hand and kissed it._

_Haley smirked. "And you're really a cocky asshole if you think I'd fall for that."_

_Nathan chuckled. "So this is a no bullshit convo."_

"_That would be nice Mr. Scott." _

"_First off, it's Nathan, and second in all honestly you are hot as hell."_

_Haley winked at him. "Now that I would believe."_

_Roberta returned with his order and a surprised look on her face. "Will you be requiring this here or in your assigned seat."_

_He glanced over at Haley who was now looking through her designer purse._

"_Just leave it here." _

"_Yes sir."_

"_So Miss James have you ever taken a shot?" He asked as he poured his own._

"_What do you think?" She smirked and took the bottle from him._

_He almost chocked on his when he discovered an initialed shot glass that clearly came out her purse being filled by her._

"_You carry around a shot glass?_

_She shrugged. "Never know when it could come in handy."_

_He just smirked back at her thinking that there was a lot more to Miss Haley James than just meets the eye. This girl was definitely not as innocent as her image made her out to be._

…

_Forty five minutes and many shots later they both were successfully on the way to drunk. _

"_So Nathan… is your brother as hot as he looks?"_

"_Shit, did you have to go there?" He cringed to her delight. _

"_Aw, did I hurt big bad Nathan's ego?"_

"_I know what would make me feel better." He whispered in her ear._

_His hot breath against her skin made her involuntary shiver. She could easily take him right then and there, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Gaining back her control she placed her hand on his jean clad thigh and teasingly massaged everywhere but where he really wanted her to._

_She leaned over to him." Do you really think I'm that easy." Pulling her hand back she gave his frustrated expression a grin and refilled their glasses. _

"_Playing dirty I see." _

"_That's the only way to play baby." She handed him another shot._

"_Well, since we're headed to Vegas how about a little wager?" _

"_I'm up for anything." She gave him a coy smile and licked his hand before shaking salt on it._

_Nathan groaned at her gesture imagining how great it would be to have that tongue licking other parts of his anatomy. This girl was not what he expected and thank god for that. He expected to show this shy demure American's Sweetheart what sex was all about and just from a few gestures and how she spoke he could tell he might pick up a thing or two. Vegas was looking better and better with each passing second. _

_Shaking his head from his thoughts he returned to the task at hand. "Then you won't have a problem with this bet. I bet you ten thousand dollars I'll have you in bed by the end of the night."_

_Haley thought for a second and moved around their make shift bar. "In bed figuratively or literally?" She said seductively as she straddled his lap. "Because would I lose if I fucked you in the shower, or on a sidewalk, or in a club, or in a Jacuzzi, or…right here." She teasingly pressed herself against his hardness._

_She could see the lust in his eyes and was loving the power she had. She took his hand licking the salt off it before downing her shot._

"_Looks like you need to take yours." She mused reaching over and grabbing the salt shaker. "You lick, I pour." She looked down at the tops of her breasts, that were pushed up by her sundress, telling him exactly where to lick. _

_Nathan smirked before expertly sliding his tongue across her right breast and then moving to dip into her cleavage making her to grind against him harder. He kissed each breast before kissing her neck softly and backing away._

"_Salt?" He asked enjoying having the upper hand for at least a moment. _

_Haley looked confused before coming back to her senses and shaking salt onto the right breast that had got the most attention. _

_He greedily went to work licking the salt making sure to get every last tiny speck off. He heard her whimper and he snapped. _

_Not being able take another second he grabbed her head and pulled her into a hard kiss. The kiss was fierce and both tasted blood neither knowing who's it was or caring. As he pressed into her she grinded down just as hard causing them to moan into each other's mouths. _

_They heard someone clearing there throat behind them and halted. Haley looked over Nathan's shoulder to see Roberta staring them down. _

"_Damn you'd think in first class we could get some privacy." She whispered and nibbled on his ear. _

_With a smile she retracted herself from Nathan's lap and settled back in her own seat. In the corner of her eye she noticed Nathan running his hands through his hair looking anything but pleased at the interruption._

"_Pardon the intrusion, but we'll be landing shortly please remain seated and buckle your seat belt."_

_Both nodded and did as instructed seeing as she wouldn't leave until they did._

"_God, she sure knows how to cock block." Nathan sighed._

"_Who said you were getting any?" Haley asked innocently._

"_Just because you're being such a damn tease. Let's make it figuratively, since apparently we could end up fucking our way through Vegas. Pinning one time down to the bed would make it more challenging."_

"_Don't be so sure." Haley taunted. _

_Nathan scoffed. "Where are you staying anyway?"_

_Haley winked at him. "Apparently with you."_

…

_A half hour later Nathan had her pinned against his suite's door ignoring the embarrassed bell hop waiting to let them in._

_Finally, they had shifted enough for him to do so and were making there way to the bed._

"_I'll have to tip him in the morning." Nathan mumbled against her lips._

_Haley ripped his shirt open sending buttons flying. She started kissing down is chest. "I think the show we put on was tip enough." She giggled and went to work on his belt._

_He groaned and ran his hands into her thick wavy hair holding her where he wanted her._

_Haley grabbed him through his boxers before pulling them down to join his discarded pants. She teasingly twirled the tip of her tongue around the tip his length before shocking him and taken him all the way in._

"_God Damn, where the hell did you learn to do this?" He moaned and pulled at her hair._

_She removed her lips and smiled up at him. "Do you really want me to talk or continue sucking?"_

_This time he surprised her and yanked her up seizing her lips instantly. Finding her zipper he quickly removed her dress leaving her in only a lacy black thong._

_He shoved her against a wall and she winced in pain. He paused worried he'd actually hurt her, but she reached down and grabbed him assuring him she was better that fine. With his hands he ripped the thong of her not wanting anything else in the way._

_Reaching into a near by bowl, that Nathan had called to request, she grabbed a condom and in record speed had it on him._

_He made a move for the bed but she shook her head. "Against the wall…now" She ordered breathlessly._

_He didn't need to be told twice. In one fluid motion he had her lifted so she could wrap her legs around him and entered her without hesitation. _

_She clawed at his back as he drove into her relentlessly. They were both in a haze of lust and alcohol. It was hard, fast, and intense the way they would later discover they both loved._

_Nathan couldn't believe how she was keeping up with him and driving him insane with her moans. Every thrust she matched and before long her moans turned to screams of pleasure. _

_This girl knew sex and their bodies fit to perfection. _

_With her screaming his name he reached his climax and they rode the waves together._

"_God that was unfuckingbelievable." He managed to get out between breathes as he let her down._

_She smiled and wobbled a bit on her high heels. "You still haven't gotten me in the bed yet."_

_He reached for her but she pulled away. He watched her hips sway as she walked to her luggage and retrieve something that looked to be a pale purple. She stepped into and pulled it up, revealing it to be a body hugging tube dress that made him want to ram her up against another wall for round two._

_She turned to find him still staring at her completely nude. "Aren't you getting dressed?"_

"_Aren't you going to wear underwear?"_

_Walking up to him she kissed down his jaw line every so slowly before dropping a tantalizing kiss on his lips. "I thought you'd prefer easy access, as you so delicately put it, 'fuck our way through Vegas'. "_

_He laughed and went over to retrieve some clothes._

_Looking around Haley raided the complimentary mini alcohols and put around twenty in an oversized Prada purse she brought. _

"_You know James they do have alcohol at the places we'll be going."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Well, this is for the limo ride and because I need to stay liquored up if the press finds out I'm with you, which I'm sure they will." She teased even though the latter half of her statement was true._

_Nathan wore what he had on the plane except for a white Armani dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up the first few buttons undone. Coming up behind her he leaned down to rest his chin on her shoulder. "We could just ride around getting plastered in the limo then maybe finding a pool to ourselves later."_

_"Sound perfect." She tilted her head back to meet his lips for a kiss. _

_Both their cells began to go off and Nathan took her hand leading them out of the room._

"_That could be…" She started to object before he cut her off._

"_Who the hell cares. We're drunk and we want to have fun. I'm not bad ass Nathan Scott and you're not America's Sweetheart. Let's leave the damn images behind before the alcohol wears off . No strings, no consequences, just enjoying the hell out of each other no matter who the fuck we are."_

_Haley giggled and jumped on his back. "Carry me."_

_He secured her legs around him and walked to the elevator. _

_Once inside Haley hopped off his back and pressed the STOP button. Pulling him to her she kissed him deeply while reaching for his pants. "We have a good five minutes before they come, so do me fast." _

_Nathan smirked and put a hand between her legs loving the feel of her. "Yes ma'am."_

_Haley walked backwards and sat on the low bench. With a sultry smile she put her legs up into a perfect V. He was on his knees and inside her before she could make a sound. _

_As she pinned her heels into his back and the pleasure built inside her she whispered a few words to him before she lost all ability to think. "No way you're getting me in that bed." _

_End of Flashback…_

"God I thought that was just one long wet dream I had." Her muffled voice came from under the sheet.

"No you had the pleasure of the real deal."

She threw the sheet off her and attempted to get out of bed, but her spinning head sent her reeling back down.

"Were you this obnoxious last night?" She moaned in pain as she clutched her head.

"Where you this bitchy and whiny last night?" He threw back.

"Bite me." She grumbled.

"Already had the pleasure."

"God you're an ass."

"Whatever, just see if there is are in pills in your bag. I didn't bring a damn thing."

Haley rolled her eyes and slowly got out of the bed. She was still naked, but figured why be ashamed now? Looking in her bag she spotted migraine pills and tossed the bottle to him. She did retrieve a robe before she got back into the bed. She may not be ashamed, but why give him the pleasure.

She slipped on the baby blue satin robe and sat Indian style on the bed.

As she reached for a pill he'd gotten out for her she noticed a weird look on his face.

"What?" She irritably asked.

"Where did you get that?" He pointed to her ring finger.

Glancing down she noticed for the first time the at least six carat princess cut solitaire with a platinum band encased with diamonds. That didn't confuse her as much as the other ring adorning her finger. It was a platinum band with princess cut diamonds all around it. If she didn't know any better it looked like a wedding band. Quickly she snatched his left hand and found a platinum ring on his left ring ringer with four small diamonds in the band.

"Oh Shit!" Both their voices screamed in unison.

Haley felt her head throb and tossed the pill in her mouth dry.

"Please tell me we just felt like buying jewelry?" She almost seemed to beg him.

Nathan looked to where his wallet and hotel key where and saw a sheet of paper folded. Almost afraid he reached for it and opened it slowly.

"God Damn!" He yelled and flung it over to her.

Haley looked over and saw both their names and signatures on a marriage license.

"This can't be happening." She fell back against her pillows.

Nathan grabbed the remote clicking power and it immediately went to FOX News.

Haley watched and shook her head. "Well, hubby we made the scroll."

"No shit."

"Quit being such an asshole. I'll call and have it annulled in no time."

"The hell you will. I'm filing first." He protested.

"Let's see who has the better image? Oh that's right, me. So kiss my ass, I'm doing it first."

He yanked her cell from her hand and was about to argue when they heard banging on their suite door.

The madness was about to begin...

* * *

Cath 


	2. Gather The Horses

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, but hopefully I'm on a roll now. I want to thank Amanda and Mags for making sure this was ready to post both grammar wise and storyline wise. LOL Maggie you share my brain and without you I'd go insane. ;) So, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.**

**Chapter Two "Gather The Horses" **

"Open the damn door Nathan!" Lucas yelled while eyeing the ticked off man to his right, not knowing who the hell he was and not really caring either.

Just as he was about to scream again, a shirtless Nathan swung open the door.

"God damn Luke calm the hell down." Nathan muttered as he walked back towards the living room of the suite.

Jake emerged behind Lucas, both men barreling into the suite. "Where is Haley? What did you do to her? If you laid one finger on her I swear to God you won't walk out of here," Jake threatened.

Nathan sat down nonchalantly and smirked towards him. "I hate to break it to you buddy, but I laid much more than a finger on her. In fact at one time I had three fingers _in_ her before giving her what she really wanted," taunted Nathan. He didn't even blink as Jake lunged towards him, fists swinging, before being restrained by Lucas' quick reflexes.

"She is not one of your whores you son of a bitch!" Jake shouted while trying to free himself from Lucas' grasp.

"No Jake, he was my whore for the night," a female voice interjected. "Unfortunately, the _manwhore_ is apparently my husband now." Haley shot an annoyed look at Nathan as she walked towards Jake still clad only in her robe.

Lucas let Jake go and Haley hugged him tightly, hoping to calm him down and stop him from assaulting her husband, as funny as that would have been. "I'm sorry Jakey, I messed up," she whispered in his ear.

"Just tell me you're alright?" he whispered back.

She pulled back smiling and kissed his cheek. "I'm fine."

"Aw, isn't that cute, the lovebirds are making up," Nathan mocked.

Haley whipped around to face him. "Not that I owe you a God damn explanation, but Jake is my close friend and manager. I won't let you cheapen our friendship with your asshole remarks."

Nathan just rolled his eyes.

Lucas sat down in a chair opposite Nathan and sighed in frustration. "Do you even know what you've done Nathan?"

Nathan shrugged. "Yeah, I married this stuck up bitch," he pointedly said, looking in Haley's direction.

"Oh bite me," she snipped.

"Sweetheart, I already have?" Nathan shot back.

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Enough!" Jake yelled, trying to shut the bickering couple up before he killed them both.

"We have a huge media frenzy on our hands. It's all over the news, papers, magazines, and radio. Hell, you two have even become the internet highlight if the day. Everyone's wondering if you guys pulled a Britney Spears and waiting to see if you are going to annul this whole thing."

Haley sat at the far end of the same couch Nathan was on, giving her husband a "go to hell" stare. "Ew, they compared me to that white trash. That's just lovely. Oh, and I will be filing." She smiled triumphantly to Nathan.

"Again, not before me wifey," Nathan smirked.

"Jake will you please explain to him that him filing can not be an option."

Jake sighed as he sank down into the chair beside Lucas. "Haley, right now I'm not sure which option is best."

Lucas nodded in agreement. "Nathan, you really fucked up big time. This isn't going away quietly. We all need to come into an agreement and work this out."

Haley looked over at Jake when she heard James Blunt's song "You're Beautiful" singing from his pocket. "God that's Brooke isn't it?"

"Who else would force me to have that song on my phone," Jake smirked while turning his phone on mute.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because, Haley I've been listening to Brooke bitch since five this morning. You conveniently had your cell phone off so I had to deal with it all. She'll be here in about three hours, she took the first flight out," Jake explained.

"So will Chris." Luke chimed in.

"Damn, he's going to be a prick about this," mumbled Nathan.

"That's what we pay him for Nathan. To make the deals and help us keep them. This shit you pulled could cost us greatly, so you better listen to him."

"Why are you being so dramatic?"

Lucas stood up and started to pace. "Do you think McDonald's or Sprite wants you as a role model for kids. It's already been hard enough to down play your exploits, but this may just push them over the limit. The press and them," Lucas pointed to Haley and Jake, "could make you out to be this sexual predator that took advantage of someone of less experienced."

"Less experience my ass. This Scarlett O'Hara in the making has them all fooled. She did things to me last night that I've never had done to me before. Believe me, she's been around the block as much as I have if not more."

"Bite me."

Nathan turned to face her. "Stop fucking saying that."

Haley smirked. "Bite me."

Nathan was about to sling an insult her way when Jake stepped in. "Both of you stop. Haley, I'm sure this suite has at least another bedroom. Go find it and get cleaned up. I need to go into the office and make some calls.

Lucas smacked his brother upside the head. "Go take a shower and get dressed too. I'll order us all some food. We'll all just chill until Chris and this Brooke arrive."

Nathan and Haley went their separate ways without so much as a glance in each other's direction.

Luke turned to Jake and stuck out his hand. "Lucas Scott."

Jake gave him a firm shake. "Jake Jagielski. I guess we'll be getting to know a lot of each other."

"Yeah, we will. But, I want to warn you that Chris can be an asshole, much like my brother."

"Just wait until you meet Brooke." Jake chuckled.

"Well I hope at least you and I can keep the peace and work something out that's best for all of us."

"Sounds good to me." Jake agreed.

…

"Get ready you son of a bitch, because you and your slut of a client are about to go through the wringer." Brooke Davis shouted while trying to catch up with a certain cocky spiky haired poser.

His name was Chris Keller, and due to the fact they were both screaming very loudly into their cell phones in first class, they discovered that their clients had indeed eloped together. Since then they had been at each other's throats.

"Come on Davis, keep up. Looks like those Jimmy Choo heels you bitched at me for stepping on are holding you back

"I can't believe Haley did this to me," Brooke groaned as she darted after the blonde, wanting to shove her expensive shoe up his ass.

"I can't believe Haley James did this to my client," Chris yelled from a good ten feet away.

"Oh shut the hell up."

Chris reached the door first and Lucas opened it within seconds, not even getting a chance to move out of the way before Chris was pacing the suite.

"Where is the dumbass?"

"Just head to the living room."

"Move the hell out of my way." Brooke shoved a taken aback Lucas out of the doorway.

"Nice to meet you too," he called out sarcastically after her.

"Haley James! Get your ass out here now."

"Actually it's Haley James Scott." Nathan clarified for her.

"Nathan, don't even joke about her having your last name. Do you realize that you didn't sign a damn pre-nup? She could take you for everything."

Brooke set her gaze on Chris. "Do you know how much she is worth? She doesn't need his money from throwing a ball through a hoop. She's the one who should be worried. Haley James is more of an icon than a basketball player"

Jake put an arm around Brooke's shoulders. " I think it's safe to say they are both independently wealthy, so hopefully money won't be a problem."

Brooke and Chris both scoffed, about to put their two cents in once again.

"Here I am." Haley announced as she waltzed into the living room. She had changed into a very light aqua BCBG jersey halter dress. Thin halter straps tied in the back and created a smooth scoop neckline. The dress gathered at the waist but softly flowed down her hips and stopped mid calf. It was soft, comfortable, fashionable, and she looked amazing in it. Michael Kors three inch slides and a low side sweep ponytail finished off her light, breezy, summertime look.

Brooke, momentarily forgetting her anger, appraised Haley's look with a smile. "You look gorgeous and I so want that dress."

Haley laughed. "Well, you did pick it out for me."

Brooke grinned. "No wonder it's so fabulous ."

"Can we please get to the issue here instead of hearing you two stroke your over-inflated egos." Chris butted in.

"You want to talk about egos…." Brooke started.

"Enough!" Jake shouted again and manually pushed Brooke down to sit on the couch.

Brooke smiled sweetly at Jake before turning back to Haley. "Fine, Haley is this really legal?"

Haley unwillingly sat down in the only empty seat next to Nathan, since Brooke took her opposite end of the couch spot. "It appears so."

Nathan leaned over close to Haley. "You smell good enough to eat…_again_."

Haley shoved him away from him. "Too bad you'll never know the pleasure…_again_."

Lucas cleared his throat. "Do either of you know how this happened?"

Nathan and Haley looked at each other blankly and shrugged as Chris' cell rang and he excused himself to take the call.

"Seriously, you two don't remember anything?" Jake asked.

"I remember giving it to her up against a wall." Nathan spoke nonchalantly..

"You are so poetic," Haley bit out sarcastically. "I remember drinking a lot and I have flashes of a jewelry store and chapel," she divulged to Jake.

"Yeah, about that.." Nathan interrupted. "It had to be you that roped me into this marriage shit because look at that rock on you hand."

Haley held her left hand out and admired it. It was gorgeous and definitely her taste, fairly large and sparkly. "Why does that mean it was me? I like anything shiny and pretty, no matter what kind of rock it is. Besides, all I see is that you were smart enough to know I'd never say yes without a diamond like this. "

Nathan chuckled. "Damn, you're full of yourself."

"Bite me." Haley taunted while grinning at his annoyed expression.

"Shit!" Chris cursed as he stormed back into the living room.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked as his stomach tightened. He knew from Chris' expression that it was bad.

Chris grabbed the remote off the marble coffee table. "Some asshole slipped the surveillance footage of our newlyweds to Access Hollywood."

"That Nancy chick is hot as hell though." Nathan mused.

Haley cringed. "You must have slipped me something because no way in hell you were able charm me."

Nathan gave her a smug look as Nancy O'Dell's voice filled the room.

Chris turned up the volume and everyone in the room , along with America, waited for the details of the shocking celeb nuptials.

"Good afternoon America, have we got a surprise for you. Access Hollywood has obtained exclusive footage of America's Sweetheart Haley James and Bad Boy of Basketball Nathan Scott's Las Vegas wedding.

Now, just in case you've been living under a rock, last night at around four a.m. Haley James and Nathan Scott of the Los Angeles Lakers said "I do" in a dual ring ceremony. Sources report the two boarded a plane to Las Vegas separately, but definitely departed arm in arm. This is the first time either has been linked to one another. So, was this just a one night stand that got carried away, or have these two actually done the impossible and hid a romance up until now?

When contacted about their clients' marriage and possible annulment, both representatives had no comment at the time.

Now, as we said earlier, we have the exclusive footage everyone has been dying for. The first clip showcases what appears to be the proposal the occurred after being approached by fans in the casino's lobby. Take a look and see for yourself…

Haley and Nathan looked on hesitantly as the memories came rushing back to them.

_Flashback…_

"_I think we've been spotted," Haley giggled as she wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck. Not really bothered by the twenty or so spectators gawking at them._

_Nathan bent down and kissed her softly. "Let them watch."_

"_My, my, mister Scott, and here I thought I was the exhibitionist."_

"_You've got nothing on me babe."_

_Haley leaned back while still firmly in his embrace. "Oh is that right? Well, I'll have you know I don't shy away from anything." _

_Nathan smirked. "Is that a challenge?"_

"_Game on," Haley grinned before pulling his head down to meet her eager lips._

_The applause of their audience brought them out of their public make out session._

"_So James, you said you were up for anything?"_

"_You name it, I'll do it."_

_He blurted out the first thing he thought of while staring at her. "Marry me?" _

"_What?" Haley laughed._

"_Marry me, right here, right now."_

"_Don't tease, I may just be drunk enough to accept."_

_Nathan looked over her head and spotted a jewelry store. "Come on." He released her and grabbed her hand, dragging her behind him._

_She stumbled slightly from his eagerness and from the alcohol. "Slow down."_

_He didn't though, until they reached the inside of the Cartier store located in the casino._

"_May I help you sir?" An older women in her late forties asked._

"_Yes, I want the biggest engagement ring you have. Oh, and two matching wedding bands." He added, suddenly realizing it had to be one stop shopping._

"_It will be my pleasure. My name is Leslie by the way."_

_Nathan waved her off and turned back to Haley pulling her into his arms again. "So, do you believe me now?"_

_Haley smiled coyly. "Maybe, but you have to give me one good reason why I should marry you."_

"_Because I'm hot and because I know the real you."_

"_Oh, and what is the real me?"_

"_You're bitchy, sarcastic, can fight your own battles, and go after what you want."_

_She rolled her eyes. "I think you just described yourself, except add in cocky."_

"_I'll give you that, but I also can tell you that unlike your movies, where you and your leading man make sweet boring love at the end, you like it rough and hard." He leaned down and kissed the side of her neck._

_Haley felt her entire body shiver with that one simple kiss. "You're wrong," she denied softly._

_Nathan pulled her hard against him so she could feel what just being near to her did to him. "Am I?"_

_She slowly brought her hand between their bodies and stroked him through his jeans. "I like it every single way as long as it's intense."_

_He groaned at her ministrations before pushing into her hand even more._

"_Ahem" Leslie Sears cleared her throat to gain the attention of the distracted pair._

_Haley gave him one more hard stroke before untangling herself from his grasp and going over to Leslie._

_Taking a deep breath, he joined the two women eyeing the diamonds. He watched as her face lit up at a particular stone and was shocked that it was the smallest. It was still a good six carats, but it was nothing compared to the ten or more carats the others were. _

_Haley noticed the curious look on his face. "It reminds me of my Grandmother's." _

"_Then we have to get it." He took the ring from her hand and bent down on one knee._

"_You are crazy." She laughed as he took her left hand in his._

"_Come on, we both need to get our first marriage out of the way, might as well be with each other. "_

"_Well how could I say no to those charming words?" she deadpanned. _

_He grinned. "Are you always so sarcastic?"_

_She matched his grin. "Only in your presence."_

"_Touché," he smirked._

_Haley eyed him cautiously. "If you can tell me one thing that you like about me that has nothing to do with sex or my looks then I'll say yes."_

"_You're lucky I'm drunk," he joked, but she didn't waver. "Ugh, fine…you're a bitch."_

"_You think that's getting me to the altar?" She frowned and was about to take her hand away, but he held on tight._

"_Calm down James…You're a bitch and I like that. It may surprise you, but I enjoy that you call me on my shit." He paused to make sure she was listening. "Besides, even I know you're out of my league and that alone impresses the hell out of me. _

_She was blown away by how sincere he sounded. "Nathan…"_

"_And you scream my name the best. You can really hit those high notes."_

_She tried to look annoyed, but she couldn't help the automatic smile that came to her face "If we just edit out the last couple lines, then yes I will marry you."_

_Nathan slipped the ring on her finger and jerked her down on her knees with him. _

_She giggled as he took two mini tequila bottles out of his pocket. Opening them both, he handed one to her._

"_To our wedding!" Haley declared clinking her bottle against his before bringing it to her lips._

"_To our honeymoon." Nathan responded with a wink, downing his own bottle. _

_Haley looked over at the impatient sales clerk. "She's definitely not invited to our wedding."_

_Nathan chuckled before pulling her close to him and into a searing kiss that took both their breathes away._

_After losing herself for a bit, Haley smiled against his lips, "Shall we?"_

_His only response was kissing her again._

_End of flashback…_

"Wow," was all Lucas could think to say.

"I told you it was you who proposed." Haley confirmed her victory with a triumphant grin.

Nathan had to concede, even though the others in the room couldn't hear what Haley and he had said, it was clear Haley remembered every word along with the actions.

Jake, deciding it was too quiet, broke the silence. "Well, that wasn't _so_ bad_."_

Brooke and Chris both looked at Jake as though he had two heads.

"What?" Jake help his hands up defensively.

Chris turned towards Brooke. "Is he always this damn optimistic?"

"Yeah, he is. Usually it's endearing, but right now it's just irritating." She threw Jake a look.

Jake knew he'd better just stay quiet while Brooke was in one of her moods. He'd learned years ago it was never worth the battle where she was concerned.

"Welcome back America," Nancy O'Dell's voice interrupted all their thoughts. "You saw the proposal and now it's time for the _wedding, _but first don't forget to vote in our online poll. Again, the question of the day is, 'Will these gorgeous newlyweds stick it out or seek an annulment?' Many sources are saying this marriage is anything but the real deal, but we want to hear your what you think. Even if it ends tomorrow, it doesn't make this next footage any less appealing."

Soon the screen was once again filled with the image of Nathan and Haley making out. Only this time they were groping each other in the foyer of a chapel located in the hotel.

Flashback…

"_I can't believe we're doing this!" Haley shrieked forgetting she was only mere inches from Nathan._

"_Babe, no need to scream." He chuckled lightly and released her, so they could get through their paperwork._

_The receptionist smiled kindly towards them as they filled out their marriage license; laughing as the groom helped the bride keep her hand still enough to sign. She could tell they were pretty inebriated, but not as bad as many she had seen. Knowing who they were, she instructed security to close the chapel off for the ceremony. She didn't want passersby to spot them and cause a scene._

"_Now young man, you make your way down the aisle and your bride will be along shortly." _

_She smiled ruefully at Nathan's put off expression. "No matter how quick the wedding, a bride must walk towards her groom."_

_Haley beamed and threw her arms around her, taking Betty by surprise. "Aw, Nathan, she's so sweet." Haley let go of her slightly but still kept her in a side hug so she could look at Nathan. "Can we keep her?" she pleaded with a childlike expression._

_Nathan shook his head. "You think you might want to learn her name first babe."_

_Haley thought for a second while absorbing Nathan's words. "Oh, what's you name Ma'am?"_

"_Betty Anders."_

_Nathan noticed a sadness appear in Haley's eyes, but just as fast as it came it disappeared. _

"_I used to know someone with that name," Haley sweetly told her._

_Betty took her hand and patted it. "Well, now you know two dear. So, what do you say we get this show on the road."_

…

_Nathan waited patiently as the traditional sounds of the wedding march began to play. Finally she came through the doors in her same soft purple dress, but with a veil and a bouquet of white roses in her hands. He watched a smile come to her lips and felt a sense of calm wash over him he'd never quite experienced before. It unnerved him for a brief moment before he pushed it aside and smiled right back at her._

_Haley handed her bouquet to Betty and placed her hands in Nathan's._

_They both nodded to the minister, silently giving him the okay to start the ceremony._

"_Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join…" He looked at his notes. "Haley Catherine James and Nathan Lee Scott in Holy Matrimony."_

"_Do you Haley take thee Nathan to be your lawful wedded husband?"_

_Haley gave Nathan an obvious once over. "Sure" She winked at him._

"_Will you love, honor, and obey him throughout your life together?"_

"_Take out the obey part, and you got yourself a deal Padre." _

_The minister just chuckled and turned to Nathan._

"_Do you Nathan take thee Haley to be your lawful wedded wife?"_

"_For the time being." He laughed at Haley's annoyed glare._

"_Will you love, honor and obey him throughout your life together?"_

_Nathan pulled Haley against his chest, "hell yes, I will." He proclaimed before capturing her lips in a soft lingering kiss._

_The minister cleared his throat and they turned sheepishly towards him._

"_Can you two hold off till you at least exchange rings?" he teasingly questioned the pair._

_Nathan took both rings out of his pocket and handed his to Haley. He took her left hand and placed the diamond, platinum band right next to the engagement ring he gave her only moments before. _

_Haley admired the new rings on her finger for a few seconds before gently taking Nathan's hand._

_As Nathan observed Haley's tiny hand slide his matching band on, he once again felt that odd calming feeling. Before he had any time to register the new feelings, the minister pronounced them man and wife and Haley's arms were wrapped around his neck._

_He just grinned and kissed her senseless, loving the feel of her tiny body pressed up against his._

_Just as Nathan, Haley barely heard the minister pronounce them. Looking back, all she could remember was jumping into his arms and that memory was just fine by her._

_End of Flashback_

Jake rubbed his temples in a clockwise motion trying to fight off the oncoming migraine he knew he was about to have. "Looks like that wedding is as legal as it gets."

Haley whimpered and buried her head in Brooke's shoulder.

Chris looked between a depressed Haley and an aggravated Nathan. "It seems that you both are finally remembering all the shit you did last night. Care to tell us if any of the footage is X-rated?"

Brooke groaned. "Oh god, Haley please tell me it isn't. You marrying the slut of the NBA is bad enough, but becoming a porn star with him is too much even for my amazing PR skills."

Nathan thought back and then realization came over his face. He looked at Haley whose expression mirrored his own.

They stared at each other and both mouthed the words elevator. Hearing Brooke scream in despair told them all they needed to know. Everyone in America was about to witness the start of their honeymoon.

_Flashback…_

_Nathan wrenched his mouth from hers only for a second to hit the elevator button. They were already a tangle of limbs as they stumbled into the empty elevator._

_Haley ran her hands beneath his shirt teasingly brushing her fingertips across his chiseled abs. His body was spectacular and it was the one thing he definitely had the right to brag about. She'd never begrudge him that when it brought her such pleasure._

"_God…..Nathan.," she moaned as his hand slipped under her dress and began to stroke her._

"_Yes Mrs. Scott?" he teased as he slipped a finger inside her._

_Haley couldn't help the girlish giggle that escaped at him calling her that. With all her strength, she tore herself away from him and pressed the stop button on the elevator causing it to come to an immediate halt._

_He smirked as she shrugged innocently and came back into his embrace._

"_Well, Mr. James what do we do now?" her silky voice asked of him._

"_Mr. James, huh? Isn't it Mr. Scott?"_

_Haley kissed his neck softly a few times before finding his pulse point. She swirled her tongue around the spot before sucking on it gently, knowing it was driving him crazy. He was pressing against her harder and harder moaning her name. She loved knowing she could turn him on this much. _

_Taking her lips from his neck she blew into his ear softly. "Does it really matter what I call you?" she purred._

_Nathan forcefully turned her around and pushed her down on all fours. Quickly freeing himself from his pants, he gave her no time to protest before he roughly pushed inside her. The mixture of pain and pleasure took her breath away._

_He pushed her dress up and he rubbed his eager hands all over her bare ass. Squeezing her flesh, he pumped within her, pushing her with him back and forth with each stroke. With each thrust he felt he was going deeper within her. Seeing her on all fours and watching himself slide in and out of her almost made him erupt right then and there, but he wanted to hear her scream again. He literally got off on hearing it. _

"_Don't stop…faster…harder..." She begged as she felt the fury building inside of her._

"_Whatever you say babe," Nathan promised as he relentlessly pounded into her, just as she desired, until he felt her clench around him._

_Knowing he was about to blow he leaned down so he could reach around and have access to her breasts. He pulled her dress down to get a better feel as he continued to move in and out of her. She bucked hard back against him once he started working her nipples. _

_It was Haley's undoing. With the combination of sensations she succumbed to oblivion where nothing existed except pure ecstasy. _

_Nathan groaned as the sound of his name spilling from Haley's lips, in the throes of passion, sent him over the edge with her. Like he said before, he literally got off on it._

_As their heavy breathing echoed throughout the small elevator it became clear to Haley, in that moment, that Nathan had just as much power over her, as he claimed she had over him._

End Of Flashback…

"Haley…you're going to be internet porn!" Brooke wailed as she stared at the images of Haley and Nathan in the elevator and Haley on her hands and knees. Thankfully, the words '_Too Explicit'_ flashed on the screen and Nancy O'Dell's way too cheery face reappeared.

"The hell she will." Jake swore as he dialed some numbers and demanded to speak to Haley's lawyers. He needed to get an injunction to prevent the tapes from further circulation.

"Hey Jake?" Nathan interrupted ,clicking off the television. Jake turned to him with questioning eyes. "Get me a copy of that will you."

The only response he got was a middle finger.

"Nathan stop being such a dick." Lucas griped.

Jake flipped his phone shut and rejoined the anything but pleasant group.

"Well, apparently we can't file the annulment based on impotency." Brooke quipped trying to break the tension. The only one who cracked a smile was the blonde haired Scott to which she smiled back.

"About the annulment…" Jake hedged carefully.

Chris looked up at that and motioned for Jake to join him outside.

Jake silently agreed and walked out onto the terrace with Chris.

"I am so not being left out." Brooke dramatically stated as she waltzed out of the room to join them.

Fixing her eyes on Lucas, Haley smiled pleasantly. "So, you're Lucas Scott?"

Lucas stood and went to kiss her outstretched hand. "That I am, and I'm sorry we didn't have a chance to be properly introduced." Lucas glared at his brother.

Haley patted the now empty spot beside her and Lucas happily obliged.

"By the way I've seen all your movies." Lucas admitted, albeit sheepishly.

Nathan grunted, "You're such a girl Lucas."

Haley ignored Nathan and focused back on the obviously kinder Scott. "That's sweet, I wish I could say the same for you, but I think I've only caught you in one game."

Again Nathan interrupted. "I thought you said you've never seen me in the NBA?"

Haley sighed, but never took her eyes off Lucas. She wouldn't give Nathan the satisfaction of explaining herself directly to him.

"Like I said before you brother so rudely interrupted, I've only seen you in one game and that was last year's _NCAA_ Basketball Championship."

"Well, judging from your accent and the fact that you have only seen me play once, I'm guessing you're a Longhorn."

"Damn straight, and you beat us out of winning the title twice in a row." Haley feigned anger.

Lucas laughed. "You guys gave us a run for our money. That double overtime nearly killed me."

"Killed you! God, I was about to have a heart attack and then you made a perfect assist to the 'Scott that shall remain nameless' and he scored at the last second. Duke broke a million Texas hearts that night."

Nathan didn't know why, but the conversation between Haley and his brother was not sitting well with him. Watching them laugh together and the way Haley was touching lucas' arm was making him more agitated by the second.

"So are you a Rockets or Spurs fan?" Lucas casually inquired and settled further back on the couch.

"Neither really. Don't shoot me, but I'm more a college football and basketball fan."

Lucas held up his hands defensively. "Hey, no objections here. Between you and me, nothing compares to college."

Haley quirked her eyebrow at that. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean sure all this money is nice, but in college it wasn't about money; you just played for the love of the game and your pride."

She nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. Honestly, sometimes I get more pleasure putting on funny shows to make my baby cousins laugh and singing them to sleep than being a part of any big budget project."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Cut the sensitive crap. From the clothes you wear," he looked a Haley, "and the cars you drive," he looked at Lucas, "both of you are enjoying the hell out of having money."

"Is he always this childish?" Haley asked Lucas while throwing Nathan a dirty look.

"Usually, which is why I have to be drunk half the time to take him."

"Yeah, I'm blaming the alcohol and temporary insanity on marrying the ass."

"What are you going to blame on fucking me? Because you weren't that drunk on the plane darling and you were all over me." He smirked as he watched the anger flash in her eyes.

"Oh, bite me!" She snapped at him and crossed her arms.

"Quit saying that!" His voice boomed making even Lucas jump.

"Bite me." She pushed him on with a sugary sweet voice.

Nathan rose from the couch and clenched his fists.

Lucas stood and got in between them. "Nate man, calm down."

"Why should I? She's being the bitch." Nathan argued, but when Lucas didn't back down he walked over to sit in a chair across the room.

Haley waited till Lucas sat down next to her again. "I'm sorry, it's just fun annoying him."

Shaking his head Lucas patted her knee. "It's fine Haley."

"Hales." She corrected him.

"Huh?" He asked clearly not understanding.

"You can call me Hales, all my friends do. Besides until further notice, I am your sister-in-law." She clarified.

"It will be my pleasure Hales, and call me Luke."

"Aw, Luke why don't you ask her to meet you on the playground later and you two can play doctor?" Nathan's sarcastic voice sneered from the other side of the room.

Lucas was about to tell him to kiss his ass when three solemn looking faces came back into the room.

"Brooke? What happened?" Haley nervously asked as Brooke sat down beside her.

Brooke took Haley's hands in hers. "Sweetie, you know I love you and only want the best…"

"Brooke you're scaring me."

"Just remember I would never advise you to do this unless I thought it was the lesser of two evils." Haley's face fell. "You need to stay married to Nathan for at least six months." Brooke rushed out.

"What?" Nathan and Haley both jumped to their feet.

Chris put his hand on Nathan's shoulder. "Look man if it gets out you had a quickie Vegas wedding and it was only for your amusement, you can kiss those endorsement deals goodbye. Image is everything in the pros Nathan. Teams and sponsors won't care how well you can shoot if your personal life is in shambles. Bad press for you means bad press for them. Besides, at least she's hot." Chris attempted to lighten Nathan's mood, but failed miserably.

Whipping around, Haley faced Jake. "So we're doing a favor for him? Are you kidding me?"

"It's not just for him Hales. You're America's sweetheart and your image is how you get movie deals You and Nathan may be in different fields, but _image_ is something you both share and rely on. If the world thinks the marriage was just for fun and all you did was screw the typical bad boy, then investors in your current and future projects, might want to withdraw due to backlash. Most of these producers are banking on your image and if it changes, then they may start changing they're mind about hiring you."

"So, wait what does this mean?" Lucas piped in as confused as Nathan and Haley.

"It's simple." Brooke spoke up. "Our favorite couple acts married to the press. You guys will walk hand in hand, have cozy lunches and dinners in plain view of paparazzi, tell the press how in love you are, go to each others games slash premiers, and last but certainly not least, move in together."

"Real simple Brooke." Haley bit out annoyed.

"Haley, I'm sorry but we all have to stage a united front and don't blame us. We're just giving you the best solution to the mess you two made. How hard can it be anyway? Nick and Jessica did it for three years and made a ton of money."

Chris decided to jump in. "Look, we'll draw up contracts saying neither touches the other's money, whose house you will live in, how many games or premiers you have to attend, and a no sex clause with each other or anyone else."

"Are you kidding me?" Nathan blew out exasperated.

"Save it Nathan." Chris warned. "You both have a no cheating clause, because we don't need that press, and the no sex between each other is something we think is necessary too."

"So basically, I'm a monk for six months."

"Just remind me not to let you handle my food with that right hand of yours." Haley crinkled her nose at the image..

"What happens if she jumps me in the middle of the night?" Nathan asked as serious as he could manage while enjoying the appalled expression she made.

Brooke took the lead this time. "We decided that since sex got you into this mess continuing to have it would only make things worse. So if one of you crosses the line, you pay fifty thousand dollars to your spouse's charity of choice. Oh, and before you ask any sexual touching is crossing the line. Kissing, hugging, and holding hands are appropriate… in public.

"Sounds good to me." Haley agreed, shooting Nathan a challenging look.

Nathan was never one to back down from a challenge. "I can hold out just as long as you Scarlett."

Brooke squealed with delight at this new angle and called her assistant to get started on the press release.

None of the group knew what to expect or if this would blow up in their faces, but one thing was for sure; on a Sunday afternoon, in a crowded Vegas suite, Naley was born.

* * *

Cath


	3. Everything In Transit

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and Timeless is coming up in a day or so. I want to ofcourse thank my Southern love Maggie who "Maggifies" my stories brilliantly. I'd be lost without you. I also want to dedicate this to my loves in the Superclique, you guys crack me up nonstop. I love y'all and "Here's to sex with Uncle Coop!"

**Chapter Three "Everything In Transit"**

The sounds of the booming bass shook Haley out of her much needed beauty rest. Groggily she sat up, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from, until it dawned on her that there was only one person who could annoy her this much from a completely different room.

"Ugh, I'm going to kick his ass," she fumed as she threw on a short aqua satin robe and stormed towards the deafening sound..

As she made her way from the master suite, her anger grew. Everywhere she looked, he had added something: from his basketball trophies to plasma screen televisions in every room of the house, including all bathrooms. They all taunted her.

After all was said and done, the newlyweds agreed to make her three-point-five-million dollar Malibu beach house their "main" home for the next six months. It had taken a lot of negotiating, and the only way Nathan finally caved was her agreeing to attend at least five away games in addition to every home game. She loathed basketball, but the thought of moving into his bachelor pad made it the lesser of two evils.

She saw him the moment that she stepped out onto her fabulous ocean-view deck. The usually tasteful décor was taken over by masculine additions. Weights were scattered about everywhere and the music was obscenely loud. It was six in the morning and he was working on what he loved most..._himself_.

Walking out the French doors, she found the remote to the stereo system, clicking it off immediately.

Nathan turned to face her clearly annoyed. "What the hell did you do that for?"

Crossing her arms indignantly over her chest, she stared at him hard, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Way too early for you to be a bitch." He threw out as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with a towel.

" Bite me," she hissed. "You are such an asshole. You've lived here for three days and have taken over everything. I have one week to learn an entire script and I need my sleep."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Listen, this technically is my house too and just because your ass is too lazy to appreciate how good morning workouts can be, don't punish me."

"I don't give a damn what you do with your mornings, just please stop blaring you rap music as you do it. " She huffed and turned on her heels to go back inside and far away from him.

Nathan turned the music back on, but this time decidedly at a lower volume. If it would stop her from bitching about every little thing, he didn't mind. Contrary to her belief, he wasn't stupid and he knew when to pick his battles.

As soon as Haley entered her massive kitchen, her phone rang and she knew who it was without question. It was her mother, whom two nights ago had called crying asking how could she have gotten married without her family. After she had calmed down, she grilled Haley on everything. Not being able to fess up to making the biggest mistake of her life, Haley did something she knew she would regret, she lied. Instead of the embarrassing truth, she told her mother they had met two weeks ago, fallen in love, and eloped. Typically no parent would buy that story, but her family was far from typical. Both sets of her grandparents eloped after only knowing each other for a few weeks, as did her own parents and two of her aunts. Her other aunts had married their high school sweethearts, and all sets were still as in love as when they first met. It astounded her that in this day and age, they all had managed to do the impossible and stay married.

Being an only child and one of only two granddaughters, the entire James clan had put Haley on a pedestal, and at times it was daunting. Her greatest fear in life was seeing disappointment in their eyes when they looked at her. It was crazy she knew, because they would support her no matter what, but still she fought to stay on that pedestal. She didn't know who she was without being everything to everyone. In high school, she was class valedictorian along with being a cheerleader. Dropping out of college was the scariest time of her life, but even then, she fought so hard and struck it big in no time at all. To her there was no other option but success.

Even with all her professional success and still being only twenty-four, her family constantly questioned her personal life. Wondering whom, if anyone, she was seeing and if she wasn't dating, wondering why not. She adored every member of her family, but they were exhausting. The longest relationship she had was with her high school boyfriend. They dated three years solid until she graduated and went to the University of Texas. There she partied and enjoyed being single and now that she was a celebrity, she had to be selective whom she spent time with. Now it wasn't just her family watching her every move, it was the entire world.

Taking a deep breath, she picked her the living room phone. "Hey Mommy."

"Hello, Babygirl. How did you know it was me!" Lydia James chirped out excitedly.

"Because, only you would call me at this ungodly hour."

"Touché my dear."

Haley knew something was up. "Mom, why are you so happy?"

"So suspicious aren't you? Anyway, guess what?"

"What?"

"Your aunts and I are throwing you a huge wedding reception at the ranch. The Oak and Magnolia trees are in full bloom, it's going to be gorgeous," Lydia mused more to herself than to Haley.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea mom..." Haley tried, but it was obvious to her already that she was fighting a losing battle.

"Honey, we need to meet this husband of yours whether you like it or not. Now, of course we're going to do it in style with the best southern hospitality."

Haley smiled at her mother's sugary sweet tone. She knew it was a warning, and that she better agree to her mother's plan before her tone went the other direction and all traces of the sweet southern lady were gone. "Of course we'll be there mom. Nathan is in the off-season still so I'm sure it's not a problem."

"Oh I know it isn't, because if it was your aunts and I would have to adjust that attitude." Lydia spoke with conviction.

Haley laughed, she adored her family. There was never a dull moment and Nathan was about to walk into the lion's den. She was going to enjoy every minute of this reception. Her family was fiercely protective and if he even showed the slightest intention of treating her badly, the claws would come out.

"Mom, I have to go, but tell everyone I love them. I miss y'all so much."

"We miss you too, Babygirl. Tell Nathan hi, and remember we like surprise attacks, so no warning him on how to act around us." Lydia reminded her.

A devious smirk played on Haley's lips. "Don't worry mom. There wouldn't be any fun in that."

"That's my girl. Love you to pieces, bye."

Haley hung up and suddenly felt a lot better. Lying to her family would kill her, but Nathan being grilled by each and every one of them would at least highly entertain her.

"Get your slow ass down here!" Nathan yelled up the sprawling staircase to his wife. She was taking too damn long, and he was getting aggravated.

The yell died on his lips as he saw her appear out of her master bedroom seconds later. She was so goddamn beautiful. Today she was wearing soft,yellow Calvin Klein strapless sundress that flowed down her hips effortlessly. With the right gust of wind, she'd dethrone Marilyn Monroe in a heartbeat. Her hair was pulled up in a sleek ponytail, exposing her slender, creamy neck, which in itself was enough to send jolts to his lower region. He could spend hours on her neck alone, and he knew she would enjoy every second of it. Lowering his eyes, he finally landed on her incredible legs. They were so feminine yet so toned and when he touched them, they felt like silk. Having them wrapped around his body while he was deep inside her was a memory he'd take to the grave.

He couldn't say he'd ever dated someone her height, but he was discovering that her petite body turned him on more than any supermodel he'd ever dated. Having her tiny body nestled in his arms made him feel even taller and stronger than he was. It seemed they fit together with such ease, as if their bodies were made only for one another. Together with his height and her lack thereof, they balanced each other out perfectly.

He'd never tell her this, but while she was sleeping after they had gotten married, he just held her hand in his, amazed at how tiny and delicate it looked. Normally, he hated holding hands with any girl but that night, he fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her and her hand encased in his. This tiny girl, with curves that could kill, did more for him than anyone else he'd ever been with. He figured the old saying was true; amazing things come in small packages. It was too bad that as soon as she opened her mouth, all endearing thoughts of her seem to vanish instantly. _Maybe if she was a mute, they could actually be happy? _He pondered the question in his mind as a small chuckle escaped from his mouth at the thought.

Haley face twisted into a scowl as she descended the stairs and walked rather unenthusiastically to her husband. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, just reminding myself why this could never work." He winked at her while grabbing his car keys.

"No shit, Sherlock," she dead panned and followed him out to the Hummer.

Nathan watched in amusement as she opened the abnormally high car door, confusion marring her delicate features.

"Need a lift?"

Turning around, she scoffed and to his amazement rolled down the car window lifting herself from it into the vehicle.

He let out a clearly impressed whistle. "Pretty smart, James."

"I'm from Texas, I had to learn how to get into a million jacked-up trucks and SUVS." She grinned at him as she checked to make sure her Christian Louboutin ivory, linen wedges hadn't gotten scuffed.

"I guess I need to remember where you're from for this People interview we're going to."

"You think?" She sarcastically remarked.

Nathan bit his bottom lip in an attempt to control his temper. "Just give me the basics, James."

Looking out the window she groaned, but relented. They had to do this. "Of course you know I grew up in Texas, an only chil..."

"I know all that shit, we need more private shit."

Haley looked at him questioningly. "How do you know anything about me?"

"I read all the men's magazines, besides, every girl I dated in the last couple years has gone on and on about you, how they want your accent and all that crap."

"I'm surprised you paid attention."

"Don't flatter yourself, it just got repeated so many damn times I couldn't forget it even if I wanted too. Apparently, you have just as many female fans as you do males."

Haley turned to gaze out the window. "Well, I googled you last night, so I know the basics too."

Nathan glanced at her. "Well, aren't you resourceful."

"I was a tutor in high school." She smiled proudly.

Nathan looked at her confused. "I thought you were a cheerleader."

Haley whipped her head around offended. "What, cheerleaders can't be smart and helpful?"

He help up his hands from the wheel defensively. "Damn, calm down, it just struck me as unusual."

"Just so you know, I had been a tutor since junior high and only became a cheerleader in high school at my best friend's request. I found out I really enjoyed it though, so I did both. Just because I was popular, didn't mean I didn't want to be nice and help people out too. Not all popular people had to be jerks."

Now it was his turn to be offended. "What you think I was, some asshole that bullied everyone?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

As he tried to think of any example to prove her wrong, but it became abundantly clear to him he couldn't. "I guess you're right. It was always Lucas whom everyone liked, including the losers. He was just nice to everyone."

Haley wanted to say something cruel, but she could tell from the look on his face that it bothered him. Maybe he did have a conscience.

"Look, let's just get back to what we need to do."

He nodded, signaling her to continue.

"Alright, my favorite color is purple, my favorite holiday is Christmas, family is everything to me, I love thunderstorms, and I could read for hours. My top authors are Steinbeck, Hemingway, and James Patterson for mysteries. I love going dancing, but hate the club scene usually. I dance to escape sometimes, but if I go a lot I get so bored. I only like college sports, but if you asked me the rules I couldn't tell you." She laughed lightly.

Nathan turned off the radio completely trying to absorb all the information she was quickly throwing out. "I think I got all that. Tell me a secret no one else could know." He asked her, secretly wanting to know more than the stuff he could find on some website or something.

Haley blinked surprised, bristling at the suggestion. "I'm not telling you anything."

"If I'm supposed to be your loving husband I should know everything about you," he argued.

Taking a breath, she faced him again. "Alright, but you only reveal this if we're in a tough place and you have to tell me something about you in return. Deal?"

He smiled. "Deal."

Thinking, she finally came to one that wasn't just a secret, but also one of her fears. "I like to sing."

Looking over, he raised an eyebrow. "Like in the shower, sing?"

"No, like really sing."

"Are you any good?"

She shrugged. "I think I am, but who knows."

"You mean you're an actress and you're afraid to sing?"

Sighing she gazed at the traffic, wishing it would miraculously part and they could reach their destination quicker in order to avoid finishing this conversation. Opening herself up to Nathan Scott was not something she wanted to prolong.

"You don't get it. Acting is becoming someone else entirely, I can loose myself in the character I'm playing. Singing however; is just me. If I sing I have no character to hide behind..." her voice trailed off softly.

Nathan wasn't sure how to respond to something so genuine coming out of her mouth. "Well, I guess I know what you mean. It's like I'm another person once I step on the court. I could of had the day from hell, but it all disappears when it's game time."

Haley nodded I understanding. "Now it's your turn."

"Fine" he said, but hesitated briefly. "I'm afraid of the dark." It came out as almost a whisper, and Haley couldn't help but burst out laughing. It was hilarious that someone who talked as much shit as he did could be afraid of something so juvenile.

"Are you serious?" she chuckled, unable to contain herself.

He glared at her. "It's not funny. Luke used to scare the shit out of me when we were little. He'd hide in my closet and when it was pitch dark, he would jump out wearing some freaky-ass mask. You laugh, but that will scar you for life."

Haley smiled at the thought of a young Nathan running into his mother's arms after such a traumatic event. It made him seem just a tad more vulnerable in her eyes, a quality she hadn't seen in him yet.

Nathan saw a genuine smile grace her lips and he couldn't help but be proud it may have something to do with him.

After catching each other stealing glances, neither spoke a word the rest of the way. Both were too unnerved by having a meaningful conversation with the other.

After helping Haley down from the Hummer, Nathan took her hand in his and walked up the front steps of The Ivy. If you wanted to be seen and make a statement, this was the place to do it. Paparazzi were always camped out at the unassuming bistro where celebs were spotted day in and day out. This was not the place to go for privacy and that was the exact reason they had chosen it. They needed to make the world believe in their union and both agreed this was the best start. Inviting a reporter from People magazine was just killing two birds with one stone.

"Haley, Nathan, it's so good to meet you. I'm Clark Travers and I'll be conducting the interview." He shook Nathan's hand and kissed Haley's cheek.

Nathan sat next to Haley at the outdoor table and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, a move that was clearly appreciated as camera flashes went off in every direction. He felt her tense for a second, but she quickly relaxed and plastered on her famous smile.

Clark switched on his tape recorder and flipped open his notebook. "So, I guess the question is 'how did this happen?' I mean were you two secretly seeing each other, or are the rumors true that you too met and married the same night?"

Haley took the reigns, she could do this, after all she was an actress. "Well, to be honest , we didn't know each other that long, but I can tell you we were involved before that night."

Clark looked perplexed. "I'm just wondering how that's possible with you just wrapping up your latest film in England days prior, and Mr. Scott here in the National Championship and before that, the playoffs. Those schedules hardly leave time for romance."

Haley smiled politely, he was not going to shake her. "I never said we we're never busy, Mr., Travers, I just said we knew each other. We met the month prior at a mutual friend's party and the next day Nathan called me and just never stopped."

Clark nodded, amused by her explanation. "So this was a kind of long distance courtship, you could say."

It was Nathan's turn now. "You could say that. My coach would kill me if he knew how many all-nighters I spent on my cell with her." He joked and right on cue Haley giggled.

"Sounds pretty great. So, what prompted the proposal?" Travers continued.

Nathan smiled sweetly at Haley and locked eyes with her before turning back to the reporter. "Now that was spontaneous. We just went there to finally spend some much needed time together and I just looked at her and blurted it out."

Travers looked at Haley. "So did you expect it all?"

"It threw me completely off guard, but when I looked at him the only answer I could come to was, yes." She kissed the corner of Nathan's mouth, to which Travers quickly began writing. She knew he was adding their actions to this article along with their words.

"So, Nathan, your exploits off the court are legendary. What made you want to suddenly take yourself out of the game, so to speak,"

Nathan shifted uncomfortably and couldn't believe this guy was going there. He just had to stay calm, as Lucas and Chris both warned him. "Look, I'm the first to admit I never was one to want to commit, but that was because I never found someone that made me want to try. I've always known what I want and don't want in life, and I never apologize for it. Just because I never tried to make it work with any other girl, doesn't mean I'm a player, it just means I knew right off the bat they weren't right for me."

Clark looked surprised, he couldn't believe how much sense Nathan Scott had just made. This story was going to be gold.

"Do you mind if I ask if you two ever made it to the bedroom?" Travers winked conspiratorially at Nathan, acting as if they were old pals.

Haley blushed slightly at the memory of the nationally televised elevator incident while Nathan smirked. "Yes we did, but the detours were definitely entertaining."

"I'm sure they were." Travers mused.

Haley still couldn't believe the world knew about her exploits. She wasn't one to be ashamed of anything, but her sex life on display was humiliating. She was actually fortunate Nathan was here to field those questions.

Clark paused so they could order a drink before continuing.

"Now, Haley, you've been known to date the boy-next-door types. Men who are much more artistic, subdued, and in your field of work. What made you, not only fall for, but marry a very popular NBA star? One whom you don't outwardly seem to have a lot in common with, except for being two of the hottest celebrities right now."

Haley took a sip of her ice tea trying to buy herself some time. In truth, she'd been asking her the same question since she first met Nathan on the plane. She still couldn't believe how forward she'd been with him. Normally, she'd blame it on the alcohol but she could handle her liquor. It was something else, something she couldn't control, almost primal. It was like she literally needed him inside of her from the first moment their eyes met. In all the guys she had dated, that had never happened. It wasn't just lust either, because just lying next to him that night in-between trysts, felt so right. Sometimes it terrified her to think what it meant, but instead of deciphering it, she ignored it. To her, denial was a very comfy place to settle in for now.

Putting her glass down she leaned into Nathan. "All I can say, is that maybe I was just the opposite of Nathan. I had tried with so many guys, even when it didn't feel right. I figured love could come with time and it never did. So, unlike Nathan, who ended things quick with his ex's, I dragged them on. I never felt with them what I felt so quickly with Nathan. I don't think we can even explain it if we tried. Only someone that has experienced the same thing could grasp the difference. I believe, now, that love is a balance and that's what we have."

Nathan was shocked at how effortlessly the words seemed to come to her. Either there was some truth to it, or she was indeed one hell of an actress.

_An hour later..._

"Get your hand off my ass!" Haley screeched as they reached her front door.

"What? It's for appearances babe." He smirked and pinched her ass before sliding his habd back up to her lower back.

"Unless they're in a freaking helicopter, I think we're good." She shoved him away from her.

"Why are you so damn mad?" Nathan followed her into the house.

Haley threw her purse on a nearby table and collapsed on her burgundy, suede couch. "Are you kidding me? You started groping me and forced me to make out with you in the parking lot."

He laughed and flopped down on a coordinating sofa opposite her. "Don't act like you weren't enjoying it. You certainly helped put on a great show."

She huffed and closed her eyes, desperately trying to ward off the oncoming migraine she knew was coming. "I'm a damn good actress, I can fake anything."

"Bullshit." Nathan challenged her.

Haley heard the doorbell ring and knew Lucas had arrived. Nathan had given him the security gate code earlier and invited him to dinner to help smooth the awkwardness between he and Haley.

An idea suddenly popped into her head and she knew just who could be her partner in crime. "Perfect timing," she announced, hopping up to answer the door.

Lucas looked up to see a way too cheery Haley swing open the door.

"Um, Hales is my brother still alive?" He half-joked, who knew with those two.

Haley grinned and pushed him outside with her. "Unfortunately, yes, but do you want to mess with his head?"

Lucas' eyes lit up at the suggestion. "I'm always up for that."

Haley clapped her hands together. "Yay, now just follow my lead."

She took his hand and led him into the living room.

Nathan looked up slightly confused at why Haley looked so damn proud of herself, but shrugged it off as he bumped fists with Lucas as he passed by.

"So, I need some air. I'm heading to the indoor pool, if anyone needs me." She made a point to look at Lucas who caught on.

Nathan shrugged indifferently. "Whatever"

As Haley walked away, Lucas stood. "Hey Haley?"

"Yeah."

"Does that pool have a Jacuzzi, because my back has really been acting up lately." He pulled an excuse out of his ass.

Nathan looked up at that. "Since when?"

"Since the finals when I took that fall."

Nathan was about to argue when Haley stepped in. "Just come with me, you can wear the basketball shorts you have on."

Lucas wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Lead the way, gorgeous."

"Gorgeous?" Nathan repeated once they were out of earshot. He tried to close his eyes again, but all he was picturing was Lucas' arm around Haley and them alone in a Jacuzzi.

Lucas slid into the bubbling Jacuzzi and blew out a satisfactory whistle when Haley emerged in a sky blue string-bikini that left very little to the imagination. Luckily, he could fill in the blanks.

"You like," Haley twirled, letting him see every angle.

"If I like it anymore, I won't have to act." Lucas smirked.

Haley laughed s she slid in next to him. "Damn, apparently that smirk is genetic."

Lucas splashed some water playfully at her when he spotted a shadow in the back entryway. "Showtime." He spoke conspiratorially to Haley.

Haley followed his line of site and a wicked smile graced her usually angelic face.

Leaning across Lucas, she turned off the jets to make it more quiet.

"How's you back feeling?" Her voice echoed off the walls of the room.

Lucas groaned dramatically. "It could be better."

"Let me help you with that." She grinned and turned Lucas around so she could have access to his bare back and shoulders. Slowly she began to rub.

"God...Haley," Lucas moaned.

Nathan couldn't believe his prick of a brother. _What the hell was he up to?_

"I think I know of a better way to relax you." Haley's sultry voice floated through the air, hinting at something a lot less innocent.

Pushing a smiling Lucas back to a sitting position, she straddled his lap.

Lucas pulled her into what appeared to be a deep kiss, but what Nathan couldn't see is no tongues ever mingled.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Nathan's voice boomed as his blood boiled.

Lucas tensed, but Haley wasn't backing down. She pushed her breasts up to Lucas's face and let out a loud moan completely ignoring a quickly advancing Nathan.

Nathan couldn't believe what he was seeing, they were going at it right in front of him.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER! SHE'S MY WIFE!" He leaned down and jerked them apart.

Haley and Lucas busted out laughing, angering Nathan more and more by the second.

Blowing a kiss to Lucas, Haley stepped out of the Jacuzzi knowing Nathan's eyes were all over her, this time filled with a mixture of anger and lust.

Walking away she paused at the entryway and turned her head back to Nathan. "Apparently, I can act." She winked at Lucas and sauntered the rest of the way out.

Nathan yanked Lucas out of the water. "Man, you better start explaining."

Lucas laughed and walked over to retrieve a towel. "Dude, it was all a damn act. She got you so good."

Rationally, Nathan knew she had gotten him, but that didn't hinder the jealously still running through his veins.

"Whatever, just keep your hands off her." He threatened.

Lucas shook his head. "I'm not after her, don't worry. Damn, I've never seen you this high strung over a girl."

All Lucas was doing was pissing him off more. "Just get the hell out, Luke, and before you start to say your not after her, make sure your dick isn't telling a different story." Nathan bit out before storming off.

Looking down Lucas groaned. "Shit!... Dude it had a mind of it's own!" He tried to yell after his brother, but it was too late.

Sighing, he threw back on his clothes and figured he'd head on home. He came here to shoot hoops with Nate, but pissing him off was much more enjoyable. He liked Haley a lot and he could tell this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Under any other circumstance he would go after her-what guy wouldn't- but he wasn't an idiot. Even a blind man could see something beyond anyone's grasp was brewing between her and his brother., and whether they liked it or not, their lives would never be the same.


	4. Southern Comfort

**Author's Note:** I want to thank y'all for being so patient with this story. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I want to thank Mara of the Rivercourt for being my beta/editor for this chapter. :) My usual beta is my Southern love Maggie, but she's out of town for a bit. This chapter is for Maggie because she's not only injured(lol) but Haley's family in this chapter is Maggie and my family to a tee. Maggie and sometimes wander if we actually are related since our families seem to be clones of eachother. LOL I guess it's just because our families are Southern to the core and have been for generations. We wouldn't have it any other way though. ;)

**Chapter Four "Southern Comfort"**

"Ugh, I can't believe you made us so late!" Haley screeched as she raced through the airport to get to the gate of the private plane they had rented to fly them to Southern Texas.

"It's your boyfriend's fault. His Dumbass got us lost on the way back from that Nike charity event."

Haley groaned as they finally reached their gate. "Will you quit calling Luke my boyfriend? One, I was just messing with your head, and two, I would never willingly get involved with anyone in your DNA pool. Lucas might be a perfect gentleman who's hot, but I'm not chancing the asshole gene being dormant in him."

"Too bad the bitch gene isn't dormant in you." Nathan muttered as he handed his carry on to the attendant, and climbed aboard their jet.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Scott. I'm Chase Palmer, your captain." He shook both their hands.

Haley smiled sweetly. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Palmer,"

"It'll be just my co-pilot and I flying you to Houston so if you need anything just buzz. Oh and before I forget, I signed your confidentiality contract and faxed it back to Ms. Davis."

Haley laughed; Brooke always thought of everything. "Thank you so much."

He tipped his hat to her and retreated to the cockpit.

Nathan sat beside her on the couch and buckled himself in. "So you know, thanks to that cock blocking stewardess, we never did get to join the mile high club."

Haley turned with a wicked smile on her face and leaned in close. "I've been a member since I was seventeen."

Nathan's jaw dropped. "I can't believe they call you America's Sweetheart, you're more like America's Sweet Piece of Ass."

"Excuse me?" She whipped back around and faced him. "Having sex in an airplane does not make me a slut. Not that it's any of your business, but it was on the way to Cancun my senior year of high school, and with my boyfriend of two years."

Nathan smirked, "How did he convince you?"

"What makes you think he was the one doing the convincing?" Haley smirked right back.

"So, is it just planes in general that turn you on?"

She sighed and reached for her script in her large mint green colored Marc Jacobs tote.

"Listen, just so I can end this conversation and hopefully future ones, I'll give you the basics of my sex life. I'm not a whore, but I do enjoy sex. In case you can't comprehend that, it means when I do decide I want to have sex, I'm very selective about who I sleep with, present company excluded. However, usually I like getting to know the guy for awhile since like I said, I'm not a slut. If and when I start to like the guy and think it's going somewhere, I give him the green light and enjoy it to the fullest. Oh and yes that does mean every position imaginable in or out of the bedroom. Does that cover all your perverted questions?"

Nathan rubbed his hand across her bare thigh, inching underneath her short white jean skirt. "I think I need a visual demonstration."

Haley didn't even look up from her magazine as she jabbed him in his side.

"God damn!" He groaned and shot her a glare.

_An hour later…_

"Haley…please?" Nathan whined. 

"No."

"Please…"

"No."

"Come on, I swear not to grab your ass the entire day."

She tossed her script off to the side. "Fine. Just remind me to pack a sippy cup and some little friends for you to play with on the next trip."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Just sit in one of those recliners I pulled closer to the TV, smartass."

Plopping down into _said_ recliner she reached for what she figured was her controller. "Now tell me again why I have to play this."

He shrugged and grabbed his controller. "It's boring if you don't play with someone."

As the game appeared on the screen, Haley turned towards Nathan, outraged. "This is so not fair! How am I suppose to beat you in NBA Live when you are _literally_ NBA Live?"

"I'll go easy on you and we can make our own teams. I'll even let you have me as your star player." He chuckled.

Haley stuck her tongue out at him. "No thank you, I don't take charity."

_Twenty minutes later_…

"Shit Haley, just pick a damn color."

"It's hard…I have to make sure my team matches."

Reaching across her, he snatched her remote and hit a few buttons. "There, your burnt orange just like your beloved Longhorns."

"Aww, how pretty!" She squealed and took back her control.

"Now pick your main player."

She scrolled through the long list and instantly clicked on the name Scott from the Lakers.

He looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "Are you fucking kidding me? Didn't you get enough action out of him the other day in the hot tub?" Nathan muttered under his breath as he selected himself.

Haley gave him a coy smile. "Maybe, maybe not."

An hour went by and the two of them were in an instant battle in the last minute of their latest game. Haley had surprisingly picked up the game quickly and they had both each won two games, and this was the tiebreaker.

"Back the hell off Nathan!" Haley bitched as she tried to get Lucas around him.

"Can't handle it baby?"

Haley thought fast, reached over and grabbed his crotch, taking him completely by surprise, and allowing her to make an easy shot, winning the game.

Nathan threw his controller down. "Hell no, that was interference."

She smiled and got up to grab her garment bag so should could go change. "Can't handle it baby?" She threw his cocky remark right back in his face and walked away.

"Game on James," he whispered once she was out of earshot. He'd let her enjoy that upper hand for now, but it wouldn't last much longer.

….

Haley checked her reflection and was satisfied with her choice of attire. She had fallen in love with the Elie Saab creation at first sight. It was an exquisite strapless white lace masterpiece that tightly followed her every curve, before coming to a dramatic stop right above her knees with a ruffled hem made of tulle. The sweetheart neckline showcased the perfect amount of cleavage and made needing a necklace obsolete. Why draw more attention to an area that was already proudly showcasing its assets?

She chose to wear her hair up in a loose French twist to help battle the humidity that loved to destroy a girl's hair in the South. Her make-up was light, as usual, but she did add a little more eyeliner for a more dramatic effect, along with some high shimmering Dior lip gloss in a soft pearl pink.

Nathan was knocking on the door, saying they were landing in ten minutes, so she quickly searched for the rest of her jewelry. Hastily, she selected a pair of white gold chandelier earrings that contained over ten diamonds on each. She grabbed a matching diamond tennis bracelet and slipped into her four inch Christian Lacroix white satin sandals that had a beautiful satin ruffled bow on the front strap.

It still amazed her much she enjoyed fashion now. When she was young it wasn't really important to her, but her mother and aunts dressed her up constantly. Once she got into show business, and she could dignify spending all the money, she began to see the allure. Clothes were an artistic expression and could say a lot about a person's personality, or even just reflect their mood. She was photographed every single day of her life now, so it became another outlet for her creativity to choose her wardrobe every morning.

Still, when she walked around her house at night, or curled up on the couch for a movie, an oversized old sweatshirt and cotton shorts were always her choice. It was comfort all the way.

With one last glance in the mirror, she turned away. Just as she opened the door to go back into the main cabin, she slammed right into Nathan's hard chest.

He grabbed her bare shoulders to steady her and smirked. "Easy there and damn, don't you look all bridal"

She smiled shyly, almost embarrassed that he noticed the significance of why she chose the dress in question. "Well, my mother made it clear if I didn't wear white at my wedding I must at least where it at the reception."

She untangled herself from him and walked to her seat. He followed her and sat directly to her right watching as she fiddled with her tennis bracelet.

Before he could stop himself he reached slowly for her wrist and wordlessly clasped the bracelet with ease. Then he did something that shocked her; he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

"You do look beautiful Haley."

Haley looked at him, surprised that his words sounded so genuine. For once he didn't have a motive behind his words, or his actions; maybe there was a gentleman in there after all.

…

It had been at least an hour drive from the airport, and after a fight over who would drive the Range Rover Haley had rented, they had barely spoken two words. Finally, they came upon a massive iron gate off the main road, and Nathan knew they had reached their destination.

"You live here? He questioned her from the passenger seat.

Leaning outside her window, she pressed the security code to gain access. "Nothing gets by you."

Nathan looked at her. confused. "Why the hell do you need a security code to get on a farm?"

"Before you tick off my entire family let me correct you. This is a ranch. not a farm. We raise cattle, not produce, and all together these cows and bulls are worth over a million dollars easy. So we have to protect them, as well as the deer that run around here. People love to try to sneak on your land and hunt around here."

Nathan laughed and was about to say some smartass comment about her roughing it out here, when he got a glimpse of the massive house. She wasn't roughing it by any means, It was a one-story brick home, but he should add that it may be one story, but it spread out over at least two acres. It had an iron rod fence around it, to keep out wildlife he figured, and was beautifully landscaped. The entire land was filled with trees. In fact, around her home there was nothing but huge magnolia trees, which were in full bloom at the moment.

He had to admit, it was pretty damn scenic.

You could see a mile of cars stretching on the other side of the house, and the closer they got, you could definitely tell a party was going on.

Haley parked the car and looked over at him. "You ready?"

Before he could answer, there was a knock on her side of the window that made them both jump.

Haley's face immediately lit up and she flew out of the car and into the arms of her cousin John. He looked so good and she had missed him so much. He was even wearing the mint green Ralph Lauren dress shirt she'd bought him for his birthday. Out of all the grandchildren they were probably the closest, especially being born only a few months apart. They even looked exactly alike, with the same thick wavy dark blonde hair and large expressive eyes. In high school people called them "the twins". The only difference was he was a manwhore, had been since he was in fifth grade, and at twenty-four, was still going strong.

John twirled her around now and held on tight.

Nathan got out of the car and slowly approached them. The guy was huge. At least 6'4, and had the build of a linebacker.

John released Haley and sat her back down on the ground, giving her a good once over. "Baby girl, you sure you don't need a sweater?" The look on his face, along with his words, suggested that she was showing too much skin for his taste.

Haley playfully slapped his arm. "John this is not bad and if it were up to you, I'd be like one of those Middle Eastern women barely showing my eyes.

John gave her a big grin, "Damn straight."

Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulders. "Lucky for me she doesn't listen to you." He joked and stuck out his hand for John to shake.

Haley tensed, knowing John was not going to like that statement.

Just as she predicted, John completely ignored Nathan, and took her by the arm, pulling her far away from him, and towards the party.

"John, slow down." Haley giggled as she looked back to see a put off Nathan following behind them.

"You might want to tell that to Mister Scott." John mumbled.

"Oh be nice, you never liked anyone I dated."

John stopped abruptly before they opened the gate, and looked back at her. "Because no one is ever good enough for you baby girl."

Haley stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "I know, and I love that you think that, but do me a favor; go a tad easy on Nathan this weekend, and tell that to the others too."

John groaned as he lifted the latch on the gate. "Fine, but only a little bit, right?"

Haley gave him a wicked smile just as Nathan caught up with them. "Of course, wouldn't want to ruin all your fun."

Laughing, John went ahead of her so she and Nathan could make an entrance.

Nathan looked after him with a scowl on his face. "So who the hell was that?"

Haley crossed her arms and glared at him. "That was my cousin John, and trust me, you better cool the attitude.

Nathan mumbled something incoherent, but Haley took a page from John's book and ignored him.

Taking Nathan's hand, she intertwined their fingers. "Now smile," she instructed as they made their way into the massive crowd.

For awhile they were lost in a sea of hugs and congratulations. Nathan met more people in a minute than he had in his entire life, and didn't remember a single one. There were just way too many coming at him all at once.

Haley, however, looked like she was in her element. Calling everyone by their names, hugging them, and talking so fast it seemed like another language. He couldn't believe anyone could catch a word she said, but it was clear that from either being around her for so long, or from being just like her, they understood every word.

Finally, they were maneuvered to a more quiet section of the party where a table of four similar looking blonde women sat drinking various cocktails.

Lydia looked up and smiled widely before getting up and taking her daughter in her arms. "Oh, honey we've missed you."

Haley relaxed in her mother's embrace, trying to savor it as long as possible. She loved her career, but it took her away from her family way too much.

Lydia pulled back and cupped her daughter's face. "You look gorgeous."

"So do you Mom."

"As do your fabulous aunts." One of the _said_ aunts spoke up from the table.

Haley put her hands on her hips pretending to look them over. "Hmm, y'all definitely do, and I see as _always_ you guys made sure not to wear the same color scheme."

"Oh, get over here girl and give us some love."

She quickly complied and enjoyed each death grip from them all. They truly were beautiful women. Each one looking more elegant and stunning with each passing year. They were always dressed to perfection, everywhere they went, even if it was to get the paper.

Haley remembered coming home from college in blue jeans once, a T-shirt, her hair in a messy bun, and they all had a fit. Saying that if she was to wear a T-shirt and jeans, she better at least have her hair and make-up flawless, and be flashing her jewelry.

They could spot a fashion faux paux a mile away, and weren't afraid to voice anything that popped into their heads. Her mother was the calmest of the four, but that wasn't saying much in that group.

They drove her nuts, but she couldn't imagine her life without any of them.

Walking back over to Nathan now, she began the introductions.

"Alright, everyone this is Nathan Scott, and Nathan, this is my mother Lydia, and my four aunts: Mary, Leslie, and Betty." She pointed each of them out.

Nathan shook all their hands and gave them each his most charming smile.

"Why don't you two have a seat?" Lydia suggested, and her tone implied it wasn't up for debate.

Nathan made a move to sit, but Leslie touched his arm softly, stopping him immediately. "Aren't you going to pull her chair out for her Nathan dear?" She smiled sweetly.

"Uh… yes ma'am." He stuttered out and then quickly rushed and pulled Haley's chair out for her.

Mary zeroed in on him. "So Nathan, is it true girls really wait outside the locker room for you athletes?"

Nathan opened his mouth to respond, but quickly shut it trying to think of how to best answer that question.

Lydia laughed at his shell-shocked expression. "I'm sorry Nathan, we're a tad blunt in this family, but you'd know that if you had bothered to meet us before your quickie wedding."

Haley bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. The women in her family were experts at delivering an insult cleverly disguised as a compliment. Of course, any _true_ Southern woman could do that.

"I am sorry about that…" He responded somewhat shyly, still unsure of how to deal with these women. It was obvious they were as deceiving as Haley was. From appearances they looked like any normal well bread ladies you'd come into contact with, but beneath, there were layers that would take a man three lifetimes to figure out.

Leslie turned to Nathan and Haley now. "So are we going to need to announce a premature baby in about seven months?"

Nathan blushed and Haley had to hold back from laughing at him He looked like a little boy that had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. With a shake of her head she faced Leslie. "No Leslie, the only thing I was carrying when I walked down the aisle was a bouquet."

"That's my girl." Mary cheered as Lydia breathed a sigh of relief beside her.

Haley rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Lydia James looked at her daughter with concern.

"I just feel a little headache coming on Mom…I'll be fine."

Perplexed, Nathan watched as all the women around her grabbed Altoid boxes out of their purses. At first he found it odd, that they all suddenly needed to freshen their breath, but when all four opened the boxes he realized those boxes were holding things much stronger than Altoids.

Mary reached in and picked up a bright blue pill. "Here baby, my doctor gave me these migraine pills last week, they are brand new on the market."

Leslie rolled her eyes and grabbed a small yellow pill out of her box. "She doesn't need that. Here darling, this Valium will calm you down."

Scoffing, Betty produced a bright red capsule. "Here, this is something I can't remember, but it sure chases any ailment away."

"Uh, I can go get her some aspirin." Nathan spoke up.

All four women burst out laughing and Leslie patted his hand." Oh Aspirin is for amateurs' honey. "

Haley could tell he was kind of freaked out. "Oh Nathan it's fine. All of their medication is prescribed and the only reason they use the Altoid boxes is because it fits perfect in an evening bag without having to carry around tons of bottles."

"And because a lady can't be seen popping pills in public, but she can be seen placing a mint in her mouth." Mary added with a wink.

Leslie looked over at Betty. "Give me one of those red ones. I'll try it out after I go with Mike to that boring dinner with his crazy sister."

Nathan looked on as they exchanged pills like it was nothing. As an athlete it had been drilled into his brain that you should never take unidentified pills or switch medications. Not only could you react badly, but also who knows what would happen if you got caught. However, he doubted Haley's mom and aunts really had to worry about. They definitely seemed to know exactly what they were doing.

"Nathan, when you get our age you need a few things to get you through." Betty divulged.

He laughed, "Actually, I think it's pretty funny. Why waste time always going to the doctor when you have each other."

Haley laughed and grabbed a bottle of Excedrin migraine out of her purse. There was no way she was taking anything stronger with Nathan around. Knowing her aunts, they would slip her some kind of aphrodisiac "Just never accept a pill from then unless you see the bottle. They think all white pills are the same. One time I was stressed out for finals and Mary over there gave me what I thought was a small dose of Valium. Turned out it was one of her high dose sleeping pills. I slept for two days straight."

Mary waved her hand dismissively at Haley. "You are such a lightweight."

"I missed my finals completely." Haley reminded her.

"Quit being a drama queen, your mom wrote you a note."

Lydia ignored the banter and faced Nathan. "So where are you parents from Nathan? We have to get together with them soon."

"I'm sure they would love that, and we're from North Carolina ma'am"

Betty's eyes lit up. "Thank god, that's still the South, even if it has North in its name."

"Oh Nathan, you're going to make me some gorgeous babies." Lydia mused randomly, imagining a curly dark blonde haired little girl with big blue eyes, or a dark headed little boy with Haley's big brown eyes.

"Mom, I just got married, let's hold off on turning me into your personal grandbaby making factory just yet."

Lydia frowned. "Well, I was only making conversation."

Deciding to turn the focus off Nathan and their "so-called" future, Haley had to do the only thing that would distract her mother, compliment her. "Mom, you did an amazing job on such short notice."

Lydia James looked around at the twinkling lights in the Magnolia trees. Then she glanced around at elegant table' spread out with cream colored linens that matched the Magnolia blossoms to perfection. Many of the blossoms were also placed in the beautifully lighted pool and sparkling Jacuzzi. The food, thankfully Mary had dealt with, helping to create a large buffet under a matching tent that was filled with nothing but real southern comfort food, including Haley's favorite, mashed potatoes and homemade macaroni and cheese. Last, but certainly not least, Jimmy had taken care of all the alcohol, constructing five bars stocked to the brim. It all did look fabulous if she did say so herself.

"Well, thank you honey, but I would have much rather planned a wedding." Lydia winked at her daughter.

"Lydia, leave my sugar dumpling alone." Jimmy James's voice boomed from behind them.

"Daddy!" Haley sprang out of her seat and flew into her father's arms.

"Oh angel, you have been gone way too long. How are you?"

"I'm fine daddy." She promised while squeezing the life out of him.

Jimmy pulled back slightly and looked into his daughter's eyes. "I wish I could have walked you down the aisle sugar."

That was Haley's breaking point, and the tears fell. She launched her arms back around her father's neck, needing him to tell her it was ok. "I'm so sorry Daddy," she whispered.

Jimmy laughed and patted her back. "It's alright dumpling. I could never look into those big eyes of yours and stay mad"

Haley backed away slightly, embarrassed she had lost it in front of Nathan, but when she looked over at him he had nothing but understanding in his eyes. She hadn't thought that maybe he hated lying to his own parents about this whole thing.

Getting out of his chair now, Nathan asked if she needed a drink, wanting to give her some time alone with her family.

Haley gave him her request for a margarita and quickly sat and joined in with her aunts, who were busy gossiping about whomever hadn't shown tonight.

Nathan watched from the bar, amazed at how many people lit up when Haley came into their line of sight. It was as if everything else stopped and she was the only thing that mattered. It had to be why she was such a successful actress; she could just memorize her audience in a way no one else quite could.

John spotted Nathan at the bar and waved him over.

Nathan weighed his options, but knew he had to go join him and the four other blonde haired Abercrombie clones sitting next to him. Whenever he thought of Texas or the Deep South in general, he pictured people in wranglers and cowboy hats, but that definitely was not Haley's family. They all had looks and knew how to dress. You could tell they always wanted to have a good time and enjoyed being together. He figured that if it was the civil war they'd definitely be the ones sitting out on some massive porch in the latest attire, sipping on cocktails and banishing anyone who dared tried to bring a stop to their good time.

Sitting down, he was aware all the other guys were staring him down, as if trying to figure out his angle. They didn't like newcomers and it was obvious blood ran thicker than water around here.

"So Nathan, I thought you'd like to meet Haley's other cousins. Although, in this family we don't like labels and we're more like her brothers than anything." John added, making it clear they were Haley's protectors.

"Yeah sure."

John went clockwise, introducing the four other guys at the table. "This is Jeff, Mark, Lee, and Ty.

They all exchanged short pleasantries and sat in silence for a minute or so, till Ty took the reigns.

"So do you hunt Nathan?"

"Um, I don't remember ever going."

Ty eyed his cousins and grinned. "Well, maybe one day you can come out with us. That _is,_ if you can handle a gun."

Nathan shrugged and took a big gulp of his drink. "It doesn't sound too hard."

Lee chuckled, "You'd be surprised, but luckily you married into a family of excellent marksmen.

Downing the rest of his drink, Nathan shifted in his seat. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, for instance, there was this one time when Haley and I were at one of our family's deer leases." Ty paused as if trying to remember something. "I think we were only about eight. Anyway, she ran off without anyone to the lake. Then we heard her scream so loud I think she woke the dead."

Everyone laughed except Nathan who just seemed uncomfortable.

"I ran to the top of the hill and she was a good hundred and fifty feet away, but I could see she was only inches away from a water moccasin. So, I grabbed my rifle and blew him away.

Nathan looked at him like he was some whack job. "You could have shot her!"

Haley walked up and put her hands on Ty's shoulders. "God Nathan, chill out. In the South a nine year old boy is a better shot than any military guy."

Lee yanked Haley away from Ty and sat her on his lap. "I can't believe you married a boy that can't shoot."

She laughed. "There's a good explanation for that. See, when I met him, he told me he was a shooter, but it wasn't until after we were married I found out he meant a shooter for the NBA."

Again, Nathan sat back and watched as Haley interacted with her family. He could tell they would do anything for her and she'd do the same. She wasn't Haley James, the movie star, she was just Haley, and that's all they ever wanted from her.

Abruptly, the clinking of glasses brought them all out of their thoughts and conversations.

Haley's father was standing in front of the French doors to his house, gathering everyone in front of him

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming here tonight and celebrating the marriage of mine and Lydia's baby girl. It may not have been the way we always planned, but nonetheless we are thrilled to have a new member of our family." He raised his glass in Nathan's direction as everyone applauded.

"Settle down now." He playfully warned the crowd. "Now, since it's every father's duty to embarrass his daughter, I thought I'd tell Nathan over there a little bit about the Haley he never got to see.

Haley immediately covered her face in her hands, not knowing what her father was going to say.

Nathan had to admit he was enjoying seeing this shy yet carefree side of her. It was obvious that what he was seeing now was reality and the over confident non-caring attitude he'd first encountered, was the real act. He couldn't help but feel a slight longing to make the real Haley come out just like her family did with just their mere presence.

Almost on instinct, he reached for her hand and pulled her towards him. She stumbled a bit, getting off Lee's lap, but quickly settled comfortably into Nathan's. She gave him a weird look, but he just shrugged, wrapping his arms securely around her tiny waist and focused on her smiling father, forcing her to do the same.

"So, as many of you know our little Haley has always been as stubborn as the day is long, which she gets from her mother's side, I might add." He paused while everyone laughed; including Haley's mother and aunts who knew it was all true.

"Well, she would fight you on anything and always demanded to be included. John over there is her age, and those other heathens around her right now are within a year or two of it. Sufficed to say, she followed them everywhere, even though she hated what they were doing most of the time. She would go hunting with them and would cry when they killed something, but never left because to_ her, _being left out was more devastating."

Haley laughed with her cousins and felt Nathan pull her back closer to him. Deciding to go with it, she relaxed her body back against his chest and let herself enjoy his embrace. It was just part of the show; at least that's what she would keep telling herself.

"She forced them to play her games too, though, and they were putty in her hands, We'd catch her putting make-up on them, and dancing around with them in tiaras. Sometimes, she'd even line them up to choose which one looked pretty enough to be her husband that day."

The crowd laughed hysterically and the boys groaned.

"I will say those boys came in handy when my baby girl went to high school. I think it was her sophomore year when one day she came home crying. It took Lydia forever to calm her down. Luckily, our Haley was shy with boys in school, but one day she got up the nerve to talk to one and he _literally_ ran away from her. My lovely wife did a little detective work and found out Haley's cousins, who were all on the football team, threatened to beat anyone within a inch of their life, if they went near her."

James and Lee started to laugh as Haley gave them a death glare.

"But they didn't get to Nathan in time and he snatched up our angel." He looked over at his daughter and smiled. "We were only blessed with one child, but Haley was more than we could have ever dreamed of. She was a beauty from the moment she was born, inside and out. When she smiles, and I mean truly smiles, it shines in her eyes, and I hope you're lucky enough to see one of those everyday Nathan. Haley loves with everything in her too. When she was two, I asked her how much she loved me, and she grinned and stretched her arms as wide as they would go. Then she stared at me, visibly upset, and said _'Daddy my arms won't go cross da worb.'_ She ran out of the room and went missing for about ten minutes. Finally, she wobbled into the kitchen carrying the globe from my office that was almost as big as her. She plopped it at my feet and with one of her signature smiles said, '_This much Daddy_.' " Jimmy paused and smiled at his wife who had tears in her eyes.

"So Nathan, you take care of her, because her cousins may look tough, but they've got nothing on her aunts." He half teased and raised his glass.

"Let's toast to Haley and my new son Nathan. May you both be blessed with a lifetime of love, laughter, and family."

Nathan kissed Haley's bare shoulder lightly and couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"To Haley and Nathan." The crowd cheered as they raised their glasses in honor of the couple.

Turning around, smiling, Haley gazed into Nathan's eyes. Maybe it was the atmosphere, maybe it was the love that surrounded them, but in that moment Haley couldn't hold back. Stroking his face gently, she gradually brought her lips to his in a sweet tender kiss that left them both breathless. After their lips parted ever so slowly, their eyes opened to find the other's staring back.

Nothing else seemed to exist around them as they desperately tried to hold onto and understand the feelings that were swirling within them. In that one simple kiss, they had never wanted the other more, and yet had never been more terrified of the other. It wasn't just lust that was overtaking them, but something real, something they had never felt with anyone else, and something that was starting to become completely out of their control.

* * *

Cath 


	5. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

"**One Step Forward, Two Steps Back"**

Haley hastily took off her heels, picked up the bottom of her strapless, solid, baby-blue, sequined evening gown and took off down the beach after the man in the black tuxedo whom she had hopelessly fallen in love with.

At the sound of her feet against the soft sand, he halted his quick steps and shoved his hands in his pockets trying to keep his emotions in check as the object of his current heartache steadily approached him. Out of breath she finally reached him, stopping directly in front him.

"Please…just…listen." she whispered as she stopped right in front of him.

"What's there to say? You made it clear to the whole damn room that I was nothing but a joke, that you and I were just a damn game." He kicked the sand below, trying to make sure that she couldn't see how much those words stung. Finally looking up into her eyes, he tried to turn, but Haley grabbed his right hand intertwining their fingers.

"I love you." She brought their joined hands to her lips and kissed his hand. Giving him a reassuring smile she continued. "If you would have stayed and listened, you would have heard me also say that in spite of how we came together, I fell in love with you anyway."

Finally he let his eyes meet hers and grinned. "Took you long enough to realize."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Pulling her into his arms, he bent down stopping just a breath away from her lips. "Yes, ma'am," he laughed before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

"CUT!" The director's voice shouted from the sidelines.

The two quickly broke apart laughing. The man licked his lips and grinned. "Yum, you're trying a new flavor James."

"Aw, Mr. Lucas you noticed," Haley cooed as she grinned at her co-star.

Laughing, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "So tell ol' Josh here what's wrong?"

Sighing Haley leaned into him as they walked towards her trailer. She and Josh Lucas had been in two movies together in the past, but back then they were still pretty unknown and just played the friends of the _it_ couple…this time they were the _it_ couple. They had also become friends off-camera, keeping in frequent contact, and always finding a bit of home in each other's presence.

The thing about Josh though, was that even with his rise to fame, he was still the good looking southern boy she'd met four years ago. The same boy who opened doors for her, pulled out her chair, and always said please and thank you. He was from Arkansas and was the only other actor whose southern charm was trade marked as much as her own.

Being his usual charming self, he held the trailer door open for her and helped her up the stairs to make sure she didn't trip on her gown. Once inside, they both took a second to let the cool air surround them. September in California was anything but pleasant, but both being from the South made them a little more accustomed to the heat.

"Will you help me?" She pulled her hair up and turned her back to him indicating she wanted him to unzip her.

"My pleasure." He quipped as he unzipped her and exposed her bare back.

Holding the dress to her breasts she walked behind an oriental silk-screen to change.

"Damn, just break a man's heart why don't ya." He held his hand to his heart and dropped dramatically on the couch.

Peering around the screen she rolled her eyes at him. "Oh please…you'll be seeing plenty during that love scene we have to share next week."

"True. So now open up James. I want to know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours."

"It's Nathan." She revealed as she pulled on some super skinny cropped jeans.

Chuckling, Josh grabbed a nearby water bottle. "Ah, the husband-slash-basketball-god."

"That's him," Haley grumbled as she slipped on a dark gray tank and walked back out—plopping in a purple suede armchair across from Josh.

Taking a sip of water, he eyed her. "You know I always saw you marrying some sensitive, artsy guy, not a big ego-maniac jock."

Running her hands through her wavy hair she pouted. "I didn't expect to marry him and now I'm stuck."

"Aw, poor Miss Haley James decided to be wild for one night in her life and wrangled herself a husband."

"Oh shut up!" She laughed, throwing a pillow his way.

"So, what's the problem. Bad in bed?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Ew, I'm not telling you that stuff. He just…just…annoys me," she blew out frustrated.

"You know Hales, I don't think I've ever seen a man get under your skin like this one does."

"Again, shut up." This time she gave him a pointed look, one that told him that the conversation was over.

Sitting up, Josh noticed an opened fed-ex box on the coffee table. Looking at the packaging label, his eyes lit up. "Damn Hales, you've been holding out on me. Mama James sent you a box that I know contains a pecan pie, as always, and you didn't tell me? The jock must really be screwing with your brain to make you forget little ol' me." He joked as he began to dig into the box and immediately spotted the pie at the bottom.

"Get out of there!" Haley laughed as she tried to snatch the box, but failed as Josh skirted out of her way..

Before he could get to the pie, he had to move a heavy object that he guessed was a picture frame. Turning it over, he got a peak and burst out laughing. "Oh, my, you have been holding out on me," he teased as he raised the frame out of her reach.

"Damnit Josh." She tried to jump and grab it, but she was short and he was way too tall.

Playfully pushing Haley on the couch, he jumped to sit in her lap, as to keep her in place. "Now tell me what I'm looking at here Hales. It seems to me you are looking awfully comfy with that 'annoying' husband of yours."

She attempting to push him off her, but he wasn't budging till she explained the photo. In her head she was cursing her mother and Josh's obsession for her pecan pies that got her into this situation. The picture in question was of the exact moment she had kissed Nathan at their party as she sat in his lap.

Ever since that kiss she had tried to deny it ever happened, but thanks to her mother's photographer it was now going to be on display at every relative's house; not to mention she was sure her mother sent an even bigger one to her own home already. She just prayed Nathan didn't get it before she had time to go home and intercept.

Not that he would care since he'd been avoiding her at all costs lately. It had been a week since they returned and he had barely uttered a word to her, let alone a smart-ass remark. She never thought she would long for the days when he would make vulgar comments left and right around her—at least she could deal with that Nathan—this silent Nathan unnerved her.

"Listen we were just putting on a show." She downplayed it.

Josh handed her the picture and moved to the sit beside her on the couch. Leaning over, he took the pie out of the box, grabbed a fork and dug right in.

"James, you are one hell of an actress, but not even you are this good." He looked towards the photo, now in her hands, while shoving a forkful of pie into his mouth.

Grabbing her script, she chose to ignore him but she couldn't ignore the tiny little voice in her head that told her Josh wasn't so off the mark.

…

"Nothing but net!" Lucas shouted as he watched his ball swish through the netting of the hoop creating the magical sound he and Nathan strived for each day since they first learned how to dribble a basketball.

Nathan groaned and walked over to grab a nearby Gatorade bottle.

Following his brother's actions, Lucas grabbed his own bottle before sitting on the bleachers of his personal court. "Take a load off bro." Lucas patted the metal seat next to him.

Sitting one stand below his brother, Nathan focused on the court and wiped some sweat from his brow.

"Nate, you know I love kicking your ass, but lately you're making it way too easy for me. You wanna talk to me about what's going on or you just going to sit there with a permanent scowl on your face."

Nathan turned around briefly and shot his brother a glare. "I'm not the one who was dubbed Broody in high school man."

"Point taken, but this week you're giving me a run for my money." Lucas pointed out as he watched his brother unconsciously play with his wedding band—a habit that was becoming more and more frequent.

"It's Haley." Nathan finally said after a minute of silence and Lucas had to bite his lip from telling his brother 'no shit'.

"It's just ever since we got back from Texas she's been odd or maybe I've been odd…hell I don't know what's going on." He balled up his towel and heaved it to the other side of the court in frustration.

Twirling the basketball on his fingertip Lucas chuckled. "Damn, she is really under your skin man."

Nathan just scoffed and checked his cell phone in his pocket. "Shit it's past five, are you still meeting us at that charity dinner thing?"

"Yeah, and please don't be an ass. I'm actually bringing someone tonight and I don't need you scaring her off."

"Who is this chick? You've been keeping her pretty quiet."

Shrugging, Lucas stood to walk his brother towards his SUV. "You'll meet her tonight and unlike you I don't enjoy my exploits being plastered all over the paper, so if that's means I've been being quiet then good for me." He slapped his brother on the back.

Rolling his eyes, Nathan climbed into his car. "See you tonight."

…

Standing in front of her bed in nothing but a strapless white bra and matching second-skin, bikini panties Haley glanced at the clock and blew out a frustrated breath. She only had about ten more minutes. Looking in the mirror she gave herself a small smile…at least from the neck up she looked ready. Her hair had been straightened and pulled into a high sleek ponytail with a few strategically placed strands framing her face and her make-up had been applied to perfection to create a natural yet dramatic glow. She was completely ready except for one thing…_her dress_.

Three dresses were laid out before her and she had no clue which to choose. They were all equally stunning, but she just had no desire to slip into a single one. All she felt like doing was soaking in a long hot bath and falling asleep with a good book. Yep that was her; Haley James the huge star, who'd rather do anything but _act_ like one most days.

Nathan was adjusting his red Armani dress shirt as he made her way to her room. He raised his hand to knock, but noticed the door was slightly ajar, so instead he quietly pushed it open.

There she was, sitting on her chaise lounge staring at a blank wall. Cautiously, he got closer to her and when he lightly touched her shoulder her eyes snapped to him, but she didn't look angry—just surprised.

"Hey, you alright Haley?" He asked softly.

"Do you ever get sick of it all Nathan?"

He looked at her in confusion before he finally understood what she was asking.

"Sometimes." He finally answered honestly as he sat down beside her.

"Everyone seems to dream for stardom, but sometimes they don't know how lucky they are to be normal." Haley mused out loud, and a part of Nathan hoped she was speaking to him and not just herself.

"We don't have to go tonight." He suggested, when he suddenly found himself wanting to sit in this room alone with her for the entire evening, rather than spend a second at some party.

Just as Haley was about to speak, her cell went off. Reaching on top of the bed she grabbed her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Love, its Brooke. I wanted to let you know that I told the press you guys would be here within the next half hour…so get that slow butt of yours in gear." The brunette cheerily instructed from the other end of the line.

"Sure Tigger, I'm on my way." She promised—knowing a lot of people were counting on her tonight and probably Nathan too.

She glanced at him and he stood holding his hand down to her. Taking it she smiled, "Want to tell which of these I should where?"

Haley watched as he smirked and fingered each of the equally form-fitting cocktail dresses before finally picking up a champagne Dolce and Gabbana dress that had gathered halter straps that crisscrossed beautifully in the front and exposed a lot of her back.

"Nice choice, but I can't wear a bra with this so turn around mister." She grinned and did a turning motion with her finger.

Nathan put a hand to his heart and feigned shocked. "I'm thoroughly offended. Here you have been standing in front of me for several minutes in barely anything and I didn't make a single move and still I get this treatment."

Haley forcibly turned him around while laughing. "What I have on now is the same coverage as if I was on a beach and I'm not about to let you leer at me on the nude version."

"You know Hales, I can close my eyes and picture you naked anytime I please." He taunted with his back to her.

"You are such a pervert," she mocked. "Oh, hey did a package come to the house today?" she offhandedly asked while securing her gold Christian Louboutin strappy sandals that would add about four and a half inches to her height and leave her feet aching by midnight.

"Nah, nothing besides some endorsement deals for me."

Haley inwardly breathed a sigh of relief that for once she didn't have to regret teaching her mother how to use Fedex online. That had been one of the longest weekends of her life and ever since then, her mother and aunts had those poor Fedex guys working overtime. One time, her mother even sent her fabric samples on set so that Haley could help her decide which green wasn't too green for the living room sofas. Thankfully, something shiny must have distracted her mother and only one package with that disturbing photo, existed...at least in the LA area. Too bad it was ingrained into her memory for all eternity.

"Can I turn around now?" Nathan's petulant voice whined, knocking her out of her thoughts..

Laughing, she walked past him and towards the door. "You can, but the door is the way."

"Keeping walking James slash Scott because the view from behind is already making this night entertaining." He smirked.

….

"Haley!" Brooke shouted out as soon as she saw her best friend enter.

"Hey, Tigger. You look beautiful." Haley complimented, as she appraised the bubbly brunette's strapless, bubble dress that was in Valentino's signature _Lipstick Red_ shade.

Brooke put her hand on her hip and did a little pose. "I know, and of course you are the only woman in the world that could rival me, my love."

Nathan sighed already annoyed with this chitchat. It may be selfish, but he was beginning to resent anyone that prevented him from alone time with Haley.

"Shove it Scott, why don't you go find your lapdog." Brooke waved off in the direction of one of the bars where she'd noticed the asshole known as Chris Keller flirting with some ditzy blonde who assuredly had a tiny IQ to go along with her over-inflated chest.

Nathan put his hand on Haley's bare back. "I'll see you in a bit," he promised her with a crooked smile before going to find Chris.

Haley couldn't ignore the shiver that ran through her body at his touch, nor the flutter her heart felt when he smiled that way at her. It was reckless, but she couldn't stop herself from enjoying it.

Brooke looked after him and then at Haley's blushing cheeks. "What the hell is going on?" She whispered while looking around to make sure no one was ease dropping.

Distracted, it took Haley a minute to absorb Brooke's words, but when she did she immediately went into defense mode. She may be savoring this tentative cease-fire with Nathan, but she didn't need anyone else to know about it.. "What do you mean? We're at a party Brooke, did you confuse your altoids for those pills my aunt gave you again?"

"Don't play coy James, but you did remind me I need a refill from Aunt Mary. Anyway, quit trying to distract me, what is up with you and Boytoy?"

Haley groaned, "Nothing, we're just being cordial. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Brooke eyed her cautiously. "Hmm, well, I'll let it slide from now. However, if just being 'cordial' makes you blush, you must have orgasms when anyone actually flirts with you." Brooke teased as Haley slapped her arm.

"Oh, and looks like we're about to test my theory." Brooked eluded with a Cheshire grin before prancing off to mingle with some Calvin Klein underwear model she'd spotted.

Shaking her head at her friend, Haley was caught off guard by a pair of masculine arms circling her waist and almost jumped out of her skin.

"So, why is Jock leaving you alone looking this hot?" Josh whispered in her ear.

Removing his arms from around her waist Haley stepped out of his embrace and turned to face her co-star. "Are you trying to get a picture of you and me with the word adultery plastered all over the tabloids?"

Josh laughed and pinched her cheek in a playful manner. "Don't be mad darling, I was just trying to see if Jock was going to come out of shadows and kick my ass."

Haley crossed her arms. "Will you quit calling him Jock, his name is Nathan."

"Someone's touchy tonight."

"I'm not touchy, I'm just…ugh, just come with me to get a drink."

Josh put his arm around her shoulders. "Sure thing pretty lady, a gentlemen never refuses a lady, especially when she's suggesting alcohol."

"You are so full of shit, but I do love you." Haley smiled up to him.

…

"Who the hell is that?"

"Who is who?" Lucas asked as he approached his brother.

Nathan didn't answer just nodded towards Haley who at the moment was making her way towards another bar in the room with a guy's arm draped over her.

"That's Josh Lucas, the actor." Lucas helpfully filled in with a grin.

"Never heard of him," Nathan snit.

"Please, he's one of the hottest actors nowadays." A blonde next to Lucas piped in.

Nathan turned to her. "And you are?"

"Peyton Sawyer." She stuck her hand out.

Nathan gave her outstretched hand a dissatisfied look before turning back to find Haley in the crowd again.

"Well, I can see he's just a ball of sunshine." Peyton observed with one of her signature sarcastic remarks.

Lucas grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. "You only need to be amused by one Scott, gorgeous."

Peyton rolled her eyes, but cracked a smile. "You are such a girl."

"But you love me anyway, now come on I want you to meet Haley." He pulled at her hand.

"You want to come Nate?" Lucas called out to his brother just before they were out of earshot. His brother didn't answer and at the moment he didn't care. He was getting tired of Nathan's mood swings.

"Lucas!" Haley squealed and hugged her brother-in-law.

Lucas kissed her cheek as they parted. "You look amazing Hales."

"Thanks, now care to introduce me?" Haley smiled warmly towards the curly-haired blonde in a stunning sapphire, strapless, wrap dress.

Lucas put his arm around Peyton's waist and pulled her closer. "Hales this is my girlfriend Peyton Sawyer, Peyton this is my sister in law Haley James."

Haley's eyes lit up at Lucas' use of the word '_girlfriend_.' "I knew something was up with you Lucas. It's so nice to meet you Peyton."

Peyton shook her hand. "You too, Lucas has done nothing but rave about you, I'm a big fan.

"Thank you, and why does your name sound so familiar?" Haley asked before realization came across her features. "Oh, God you're that amazing artist that just had a show at MOCA. Your work is phenomenal, I spent four hours staring at your pieces."

Peyton didn't act the least bit swayed by the praise. "I think I'm overrated, but apparently the art world is embracing overrated these days."

"Oh, please your stuff it the most real and passionate I've seen in ages. I wanted to buy a piece, but everything was sold out by day one." Haley continued to gush, but it didn't go unnoticed that Peyton continued to downplay her work. It was the exact same thing Haley did when anyone complimented her own accomplishments and that shared quality, along with their shared affection for the blonde Scott, was something that would bring them close; Haley could feel it.

Lucas smiled at the exchange between the two women. He was hoping they would get along, but this was definitely better than he expected. "You know Haley you should come by her studio some time."

"Oh of course, maybe sometime next week you can stop by and we'll have lunch too." Peyton suggested with the utmost sincerity. Actresses usually put her off, but Haley James seemed to be just as Lucas had described, _genuine_.

"Sounds perfect." Haley beamed just at the moment Josh returned with her glass of wine.

"Thanks Josh, oh and this is Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott my brother-in-law and you guys this is Josh, long time friend and my current costar."

The group exchanged pleasantries and soon relocated to nearby table. The minutes passed and soon it was an hour later and Chris and Brooke had joined them. They were actually getting along, much to Haley's surprise. Of course, ever since she'd met Nathan nothing shocked her too much anymore, not even the fact that her eyes kept sweeping the room for the dark haired Scott.

"Haley? Earth to Haley." Josh waved a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" She shook herself out of her daze and finally focused on him.

"If your looking for Nate, he was over by the back bar last time I saw him." Chris divulged with a knowing smile.

Haley shrugged. "I wasn't, but maybe I should go see where he is before people start asking questions."

"You want me to go with you?" Brooke asked.

Chris scooted his chair close to Brooke. "You're not going anywhere sweet cheeks, we need to talk about our money maker's schedules."

Brooke was about to object, but Haley stopped her. "Look, I'm just going to circle the room and get a fresh drink, I can go by myself, mommy."

"Bitch." Brooke jabbed.

"Whore." Haley countered.

"Sluts." Peyton joined in as if she'd known the girls for years, bringing all eyes at the table on her.

Brooke burst out laughing. "I love this girl. Haley, can we keep her?"

"Better watch out Peyton, now that she's fallen in love with you, she's going to start dressing you and dragging you to Backstreet Boy's concerts." Haley advised and then blew her pouting brunette friend a kiss.

"I don't like Backstreet anymore Haley, I'm into Fall Out Boy. Do you like them Peyton?" Brooke expectantly turned to the blonde.

"If by _like_ you mean I have all their albums, then yes."

Brooke looked confused. "They have more than one?"

Haley left the table laughing when she heard Peyton begin the exhausting task of trying to explain to Brooke that most artists have been around way before they hit the radio and MTV. Haley couldn't wait to see the shock on Brooke's face when Peyton told her how long Snow Patrol had in the buisness.

After about ten minutes, Haley was about to give up until she spotted Nathan towards the back of the room and he was _not_ alone.

He was sitting at a table surrounded by the sluttiest, most plastic women she'd ever seen. One was even practically sitting in his lap and kept whispering in his ear, and the worst thing was he wasn't objecting in the slightest. He even had his hand on her leg.

At that very moment, Haley felt something she hadn't felt since she was a sophomore in high school and she caught her boyfriend since grade school making out with the school whore. It was the cruelest cocktail of emotions: betrayal, jealously and just for kicks a strong dose of anger, and she was getting hit with it all over again. It was so ridiculous this time, though, because she and Nathan were a couple in name only. She had no right to feel anything emotionally in regards to him, but god help her _she did_.

She knew she should have never let her guard down with him. There was nothing deeper or endearing about him. What she had felt in Texas was an illusion. He was nothing but a manwhore who only cared about himself and she sure as hell wasn't falling for anymore of his games. She was just a piece of ass to him and she couldn't believe she even let her mind drift to thinking she meant anything more.

Taking deep breaths, Haley swiftly approached the table with a fake smile plastered on her face, the one that Brooke had dubbed the _'you better run smile'_.

"Nathan, honey, there you are." Haley spoke, so sweetly it even sent chills down her own spine.

Nathan's eyes went to her. "Where else would I be darling?" He smirked, then went back to whispering in one of the brainless twit's ears next to him.

Haley could feel her hands start to shake and she quickly fought back the tears of frustration that threatened to fall. She couldn't believe he saw nothing wrong with his actions and that he was treating her as if she didn't even exist.

"Do you think you I could speak to you for a minute?"

Picking up his shot of tequila he quickly downed it and placed the empty glass next to the ten others in front of him. "Anything for my wife."

Haley didn't even bother speaking again or waiting, she just turned on her heels and made her way up the stairs to the private set of rooms designated for the VIPs to freshen up when need be.

"Lucas isn't that Haley?" Peyton pointed in the direction of the main staircase, with the dark haired blonde girl running up its stairs as if she couldn't get away fast enough.

Lucas looked up and sighed. "Yes, and there's my brother hot on her trail."

Chris and Brooke followed their gazes and then shared a look that said they both knew they'd be busy spinning this shit in the morning to the press.

"Haley will you wait up? If you didn't notice I'm a bit on the drunk side" Nathan yelled to her as she quickened her pace down the hall once they reached the top of the stairs.

Finally she found a room that was unlocked and flung the door open. He caught up to her and closed the door behind them.

"What the hell is up your ass?" Nathan blew out as he plopped down in a near by chair.

With her arms crossed she turned to face him. "I may be stuck in this sham of a marriage Nathan, but I sure as hell won't be disrespected and made a fool of." She cynically informed him, with not even a hint of emotion in her voice.

"Maybe you should take you own advice." Nathan threw back.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Nathan opened the mini fridge beside him and pulled out a miniature bottle of Vodka. "You and Bubba down there were sure getting cozy."

Laughing Haley shook her head. "He's been one of my best friends forever and if you'd bother to come within five feet of me tonight I would have finally introduced you. But wait…you were too busy with you harem."

"Jealous?" He grinned.

Smiling she seductively walked up to him and placed her hands on each side of his chest. He moved to kiss her, but she teasingly backed away just enough to be out of his reach. Then has hard as she could, she shoved him and the chair went flying backwards sending him crashing to the ground with it.

Grabbing her purse she took her compact out and checked her make-up; then snapped it shut with frightening efficiency.

"Stay away from whores Nathan or I'll sue you for breech of contract and take half of everything you have or will ever have until the day you die. As soon as this marriage is dissolved then you can put your dick wherever you please, but until then you better get acquainted with your hand."

Bending down she patted his still shocked face. "Oh, and sweetie never confuse me protecting my image with jealousy, because all I ever have or ever will feel for you is _regret_."

Standing up she went for the door. "I'm leaving now, oh and from now on you sure as hell better stay on your side of the house." She warned before walking out the door and slamming it shut behind her.

…

Nathan walked into '_their'_ home about two hours later. He'd spent close to an hour in the spot she'd left him, cursing himself for being such a dick to her. Then Lucas had driven him home, with Peyton in the back seat. Both of them were anything but happy with him once he'd filled them in. It just went to show him how incredible Haley was and what a jackass he was, if after only one meeting with each, Peyton was already viciously defending Haley.

He'd never had a problem with jealously until Haley. At first, he'd explained it away by telling himself that by being his wife she was his property and of course he didn't want anyone else touching what wass his. He knew it was more than that however, because he was starting to feel something more for her, and he didn't know what do to with those feelings.

Seeing her tonight laughing and feeling so comfortable with another man was just too much. It wasn't so much her talking to another guy, as it was that he wanted that comfort level with her just like Josh had. He wanted that and so much more.

Nevertheless, instead of actually doing something constructive he went into his normal destructive defense mode, as Lucas called it. Thinking that if he made her jealous she would understand why he was. It was stupid, but this whole thing was so new to him. He found himself thinking of her night and day and every time he heard someone call her his wife, or call him her husband, it sent a jolt of pride and contentment though him.

Tonight he'd blown any progress he thought he had made though, and honestly he wasn't good enough for her anyway, so why should he have ever tried. She obviously had nothing but disdain for him and he couldn't blame her.

Finally safely in his room, he began to take off his jacket and threw his keys and wallet on the dresser. He thought about taking a shower, but he was still too drunk and his head was already beginning to throb. Sleep was the only answer.

After removing the rest of his clothes, he went to climb into bed, but stopped short and went back to the dresser. Opening the top drawer, he felt around till his hands found the object of his search. Taking it out, he let his eyes wander over the photo of him with Haley in his lap that had been taken in Texas. Lydia had sent it to the house and for some reason he felt the need not to tell Haley. Maybe it was that he just wanted a piece of that trip, one that she couldn't take away once she left for good.

Putting it back in the drawer, he finally got in bed. He had to forget about all these '_feelings'_ and get back to what mattered most—basketball.

It had always been his refuge, especially when things in his life were spiraling out of control. He couldn't be a better man for Haley and he needed to distance himself from anything or anyone that could hurt his game. He was who he was, and if that meant he was an asshole then so be it. If he tried to change, his game might change and that was the one thing in his life he couldn't risk losing. Thankfully, training camp was about to start and then all these foreign feelings for Haley would disappear…_they had to_.


	6. Naked Hearts

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, I'm so sorry this took so long, but I hit a mental block with this one, but this update is extra long since you all have been so amazingly patient with me. I'm a little nervous about this chapter since I was a little rusty on the story so I'm anxious to hear what you guys think. I want to thank Hana for being an amazing beta and to Maggie for helping me escape the block.

**Chapter Six "Naked Hearts"**

Peyton didn't even hear her studio doors open as she feverishly worked on the canvas before her. When something called out to her, she had to sketch immediately, then as soon she returned to the studio she would transform that simple sketch into something much deeper and hopefully more powerful onto her canvas.

This piece was no exception to the rule. In fact, if it was possible, it had been the first piece in a long time she had felt so passionate about. Peyton could never explain these urges or ever pin point when they would hit, but three nights ago it had happened. At the party she had witnessed something from a distance that had taken a hold of her and wouldn't let go until it was finished.

Lucas didn't even bat an eye when she had rambled off about needing to get to her studio. He had simply kissed her lips and said he'd drive her. Finding a man that understood her was rare, but finding a man that understood her art was once in a lifetime.

"Is it wrong that darkness can be so beautiful?" Haley spoke up from behind Peyton, almost causing Peyton to jump out of her skin.

"Jesus, Haley!"

Not apologizing, Haley went to stand next to Peyton and continued to stare at the canvas before her. The entire thing was constructed of a series of chaotic swirls made of the deepest shades of purple and midnight blues so dark that, if not for Peyton's skillful brush strokes that exposed the brilliant hues, you could easily mistake the rich blues for unforgiving black.

Peyton quickly moved to cover the art from Haley's eyes. "This is far from finished," she explained.

"Well, what you already have is mesmerizing."

Smiling in appreciation Peyton walked over to the sink in her studio and began to wash her hands. "Well, thanks you and to answer your question, I've always been a fan of darkness. To me it reveals everything hidden," she said with a mysterious hint lacing her words, as if she was letting Haley in a clue to the secret of life.

Haley nodded in understanding and went to sit on the red velvet chaise.

Turning to face her finally, Peyton noticed the Haley James sitting before her, was far from the put together star package she encountered three nights ago. Nevertheless, she could see this was the real Haley James in comfortable cropped black leggings, a simple spaghetti strapped lavender tunic, and stylish black ballet flats.

"So not that I mind the visit, but how did you get in?"

Haley smiled sheepishly. "I hope you don't mind. I called Lucas for your number and he told me you probably had your music blasting way too loud to hear anything, so he suggested me popping in on you and gave me your security code."

Laughing, Peyton opened the mini fridge and took out two bottled waters. "I swear that boy has been planning a play date for us since he met you."

Taking a bottle from Peyton, Haley laughed with her. "Yeah, sometimes I think there is no way someone as caring and sensitive as Lucas could possibly be related to Nathan."

"Not to be a bitch, but you did marry the guy." Peyton quirked her eyebrow at Haley.

Sighing, Haley opened her water and took a quick sip. "Can I plead temporary insanity?"

"Do you really want to?"

Haley looked up surprised. "What do you mean?

"All I'm saying is that impulses can sometimes lead us to where we're supposed to be. And I should know I was queen of impulse control and second guessing until I took a chance with Luke and I'm actually enjoying being happy."

Scoffing, Haley began to play with her wedding ring that seemed to be mocking her union with gleaming perfection. "That's ridiculous, I only wanted one thing out of Nathan Scott that night and it sure as hell wasn't a marriage license."

Peyton shrugged. "Denial is an amazing place to live in," she winked.

Picking up a pillow, Haley launched it at Peyton. "I think I would have liked the pre-Lucas Peyton better," she joked.

"Maybe, but that Peyton could be a real bitch and would never agree to buy you lunch." Peyton teased as she helped pull Haley to her feet.

"Luckily for you I'm starving and I adore bitches, case in point my best friend Brooke."

Peyton laughed and swung her arm around Haley's shoulders, leading her towards the metal doors of her studio. "Oh Haley, I still have some bitchiness left in me, don't worry."

"I think this is the beginning of a dysfunctional friendship," Haley deduced proudly and knew she was right. She, Peyton and Brooke would surely become quite the trio.

…

She felt so much better after spending, what turned out to be, a four lunch with Peyton. They had walked to a hole in the wall burger joint and called Brooke to join them. The three of them binged on burgers, chili fries, and chocolate shakes with loads of whip cream.

It was sinful in the best possible way, but just like with all sinful acts, they knew they'd be regretting it in the morning and dragging their asses to the gym. Still, it was nice to indulge themselves, not only in junk food, but also some female bonding.

They laughed, they complained and most importantly Haley and Brooke got to know and trust Peyton.

…

"Have you told her yet?" Lucas asked as he and his brother walked from the locker room showers to get changed.

Nathan ran a towel through his hair and tossed it a near by bin. "She won't even stay in the same room with me for more than five seconds, so _no_ I haven't told her."

Pulling on some jeans, Lucas shook his head at his misguided brother. "It's your own fault man. Mom and Dad have been after you for weeks to bring her down and you waited so damn long that they decided to surprise us _both_ with a visit."

"You know Mom and Dad have never been able to stand any girl I've dated. I just didn't want the hassle."

Lucas laughed. "Haley is nothing like the other girls you dated—thank god. In fact, I still have trouble grasping how you ever got so damn lucky to have her actually agree to marry you."

"We're not even really married Luke," Nathan grumbled while he tied the laces to his Nike's that bore his name.

"Admit it Nate, it's becoming more than just a legal status to you. You're falling hard for you very own wife and it kills you that you might have screwed it up the other night."

Nathan slammed his locker and put his bag on his shoulder. "You take one class in psychology your sophomore year at Duke and you think you're a fucking therapist."

"Whatever, be miserable for the rest of you life," Lucas snapped, annoyed with trying to get through Nathan's thick skull.

The brothers exited the locker room and walked through the hall, giving courteous nods and smiles to the journalists reporting on their pre-season practices.

Once they reached the parking lot, Lucas grabbed his brother's arm to stop him. "Listen; just take this one peace of advice? If you ever want on Haley's good side again; give her fair warning that Mom and Dad are coming in tonight. That's one surprise no girl ever appreciates."

After a long pause Nathan conceded. "I guess you're right."

Lucas grinned and took his keys out of pocket. "I always am. Do you just want to make it easy and all have dinner tonight at your place?"

Nathan agreed quickly and then jumped in his SUV, whipping his phone out of his pocket as soon as he shut his door.

"This is Jake, what can I do for you?" Jake answered in a business like demeanor after a few short rings.

"Hey Jake, this is Nathan. Listen, can you tell me where Haley is?"

With a few clicks, Jake brought up Haley's entire world on his computer screen. Everything from her shooting schedule to her hair appointments was before him, not to mention every single name and number of her friends and family. Haley always joked that not even the FBI, with all their gadgets, could find her as fast as Jake could.

"Looks like she's at the studio for at least another two hours." Jake finally answered once he scrolled through the right timeslots. "Should I even ask why you need to know this?"

"Can't a husband just pay his wife a visit?"

Jake chuckled. "Yes, but most wife's aren't as scary as Haley James is when she's pissed."

Starting his car, Nathan nodded even though he knew Jake couldn't see him. "True, it still amazes me that someone as tiny as her could have that much fire in them." Nathan agreed.

Then said a quick goodbye and aimed his SUV towards Haley's studio.

…

"Brooke stop with the lotion, I'm going to slide off the counter and break my neck at this rate." Haley slapped Brooke's lotion filled hands away from her bare legs as she slipped on a short ivory satin robe.

"Hales, you are about to show partial nudity in a hot love scene. Once this film is released you will be prime spank material for every guy with a pulse and probably even a few of their confused girlfriends, so you need to glisten in that manufactured moon light my love."

Giving Brooke a disgusted look, Haley removed her wedding band and engagement ring from her hand and placed them in a pale blue satin pouch on her vanity. Glancing back at her bare fingers, she couldn't help but feel uneasy about removing her rings. She had only been wearing them for two months, yet each time she was forced to remove them for a scene she felt off kilter without them and the feeling would only go away once the rings were properly back on her left ring finger.

A knock at the door reminded Haley she was due on set, so she and Brooke quickly made their way out of the dressing room.

"Ms. James you are a vision." The director Guy Sullivan gushed as he took in her soft blonde waves, glowing make-up, and a body to die for that was barely covered by the robe. He may be gay, but that didn't prevent him from appreciating a great work of art.

Kissing her on the cheek, he then ushered her towards the manufactured kitchen set that was slightly darkened with lights going up around it to give the illusion of moon light just like Brooke had referred to.

Josh walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You ready? I know this is your first big love scene…hell it's mine too." He laughed lightly into her ear.

She leaned back against him and he moved his arms to wrap around her shoulders. In truth, she did feel safe with Josh, he had become one of best friends, she just never got used to making out on camera and this wasn't just making out; this was a full on love scene.

"Alright you two, break it up." Guy clapped his hands to get their attention and motioned for them to hit their marks.

"And Action!"

Closing her eyes briefly Haley tapped into her alter ego for this film, Maggie Monroe. Maggie was the darling debutante daughter of widower Rhett Monroe, whom owned half of the South. They had a vicious long going feud with the Arrington family, who just happened to own the other half. A huge business deal had forced her father to call upon her to get close to the golden son, Beau Arrington and gain access to the Arrington estate. Unfortunately, for all parties involved nothing would turn out the way any of them expected and this night in a deserted kitchen was when everything would change.

"Sneaking around my house in the middle of the night I see."

Turning quickly she faced him, surprise evident on her face. "Beau, I didn't hear you. I was…just…getting a quick class of water," she stumbled, hoping he couldn't see the guilt that snooping for her father had induced.

Walking up to her in nothing but his boxer briefs, he pinned her back against the counter and reached above her head, grabbing a glass from the cabinet.

"Here." He whispered a breath away from her lips with the cool glass pressed against her cheek.

Losing herself in his crystal blue eyes, she barely got a thank you before he crushed his lips hard against hers.

Josh carefully lifted her up on the countertop and undid the sash of her robe. Slowly he brought his hands up to push the material off her shoulders, keeping his hand on the side of right breast, once the material fell, to give the appearance he was massaging her breast when in reality he was skillfully hiding her nipple from view. It was just one of the many tricks of a Hollywood love scene.

"Oh Beau…don't stop!" Haley cried out as Josh moved his lips to her neck.

Haley's hands came down and pushed his boxer briefs down enough for the camera to catch the top of Josh's bare buttocks. Josh then pulled them all the way off with his free hand as the camera followed to the floor.

Running her fingers through his hair, Haley tried not to lose her character and laugh as she felt Josh's involuntary body's response throb against the inside of her thigh. She knew he'd probably be embarrassed, but she had made out with enough actors on set and talked to enough actresses to know that it was just something even the best actor couldn't control. In fact, her good friend Reese once told her that male actors are just like puppies; they can't help but wag their tale when they're happy. It's a product of nature not nurture.

After going through five damn security guards Nathan finally got the clearance to be on the set. Going through the last door, he had finally made it, but he sure as hell had to be in the wrong place. All he could hear were sex noses and in the distance he could see two people getting it on in a kitchen of all places.

Sliding his hands beneath Haley's ass Josh lifted her up slightly with each _fake_ thrust, to create the illusion of sex and Haley was beautifully on cue with every gasp and moan, even biting into his shoulder for good measure.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Nathan shouted, his voice echoing throughout the closed set, sending everyone including star-crossed lovers Maggie and Beau to an immediate halt.

…

"I'm not fucking sorry. So quit acting like I have anything to apologize for."

After throwing her purse down on the table in the entryway, Haley turned around and faced him. "You are such an ass! You humiliated me in front of all my co workers and you don't see why you should be sorry?"

"No, I don't." Nathan tossed his keys beside her purse and breezed past her.

Haley slammed the door that Nathan had left wide open. Sure, it may have been petulant, but when you deal with a two-year-old sometimes you have to act like one. "Don't walk away from me! You called me a slut in front of everyone. It's going to make the papers!"

Chuckling, Nathan turned around. "I only call them like I see them and maybe you should let your _husband_ know when you're opening your legs for other men."

"I was acting you ass. Just like I 'acted' like I enjoyed having sex with you."

Nathan scoffed. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Scarlett. Oh and by the way you may like to _think_ you're this good little girl, but it barely took me two hours to get you to scream my name. I've known groupies with more virtue than you."

Haley opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. His words _stung_…more than she ever thought possible and everything around her felt like it was spinning out of control. Holding in tears, with every ounce of will she had left, she rushed past him and didn't stop till she reached the safety of her room.

That's when she let it all out in quiet sobs into her pillow. This was what she did. Every since she was a child, she only cried when she was alone because then no one could see the cracks; see that she wasn't the perfect child without a care in the world that they always praised her as. Growing up she hardly ever got in trouble due to the fact that every one of her cousins were boys and that was their job not hers.

Even when she did rebel, which was very rare, her family chalked it up to outside influences and nothing was ever her fault. What they didn't understand was that she wanted them to blame her. Then maybe just maybe they would let her off that pedestal and she wouldn't be ashamed of letting every day life get to her one and awhile and just breathe without the weight of the world sitting on her chest.

One hour later… "Where's Haley?" A casual looking Lucas in faded blue jeans and a plain cotton gray T-shirt asked as he pulled Peyton down beside him on the couch. 

"Don't know and don't give a shit." Nathan shrugged as he continued his race to the NBA finals on his Playstation 3 wearing his signature khaki shorts and standard polo shirt this time in a deep blue shade.

The brothers had always been creatures of habits and their fashion sense was something that hadn't altered since their high school days. The only difference was that now Nathan could afford every pair of sneakers in the world and Lucas every pair of flip-flops and their closets reflected that.

Lucas sighed, preparing himself for the worst. "What happened?"

"She's having sex with that prick Josh," Nathan said simply, his eyes still trained on the television set before him.

Peyton and Lucas exchanged worried glances.

"Did you she tell you that?" Lucas questioned not really buying that Haley was really having sex with her co-star. He may have only known her for a short while, but she didn't strike them as the type to sleep around especially when she was married, even if the marriage was a little on the unorthodox side,

"She didn't have to. I saw them fucking in front of my own eyes."

"Damn." Lucas blew out under his breath. "I really thought they were just friends and Haley's never in the press for this kind of crap with her co-stars. She seemed like the total professional."

"Yeah going at it on a kitchen counter in front of an audience is real fucking professional." Nathan sniped and slammed down the controller after he lost yet another play off game.

As Nathan sat back against the couch, Peyton stared after him bewildered. "Wait…in front of an audience? Do you mean they were filming a love scene?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Love scene my ass. No way in hell they can fake a love scene that good unless they are really having sex."

Putting his head in his hands, Lucas groaned in frustration. "Ugh, you are such a fucking moron." Lifting his head back up, he glared at his brother. "She's an actress, not a porn star! It's all make believe; every word, every touch, it's all fake. They are _playing_ characters not themselves."

Peyton started laughing at that. "Nathan, you do know the dog in Old Yeller didn't die?"

"And that the governor of California's name is in fact Arnold Schwarzenegger and not _The Terminator_," Lucas added with laughter in his voice as well. "But why do you care anyway if she's not really your wife like you told me this afternoon at practice?"

"First off, shut the hell up and second we have a contract and I can't have her whoring it up and making me look bad. Oh and what do you mean it's all fake? Co-stars fall in love all the time—look at Branglina and Bennifer." Nathan defended with his arms crossed defensively in front of his chest.

"The fact that you use those terms disturbs me greatly." Lucas continued to laugh. "Besides out of all the movies made over time only a fraction of the leads actually fall for each other and most of those actresses that end up cheating on their guy on the movie set are tabloid whores and Haley sure as hell is not a whore."

Luke's words caused a pang of guilt to shoot through Nathan, but he pushed past it. He needed to stay angry with Haley, he needed to justify that there was no way she could ever feel anything for him because if he didn't he knew he would have to confront his growing feelings for her and being that vulnerable wasn't something he felt ready to face.

"I'm going to go see if I can find Haley," Peyton announced as she stood and gave Lucas a quick peck on the lips. "I'm so glad I got the smart Scott," she whispered in his ear.

Following the stairs and subsequent hallway, Peyton couldn't get over the amazing ocean views. The entire house was so open and airy with floor to ceiling windows all over the back of the home to let every ounce of natural light in. It was a stark contrast to the front of the estate with its high gates and fortress like appearance, which was mandatory when you were as big of a star as Haley was. However, once you stepped foot inside the house it was all Haley: warm, inviting and the definition of soft beauty.

"Knock, knock," Peyton announced as she entered Haley's room and found Haley was curled up atop her comforter wrapped in a hideous red white and blue afghan.

"Hey," Haley responded quietly, but continued to stare at the wall.

Walking around the bed to Haley's side, Peyton fingered the afghan. "I'm going to pray this is has sentimental value."

Haley cracked a smile at that. "It was my grandmother's."

"Yeah, I figured as much. Lucas found me with my oh so stylish brown and mustard yellow one the other day." Peyton grinned and then yanked the afghan off her.

"Hey!" Haley protested and sat up quickly.

"You know I'm all for wallowing in misery, but you're not that type Miss America's Sweetheart."

"According to Nathan I'm more like America's Sweetwhore," Haley sarcastically applied Nathan's feelings towards her overused nickname.

Sitting on the bed with Haley, Peyton looked at her sympathetically. "Listen Hales, you are not Paris Hilton or Lindsey Lohan; you do not grace the magazines with a new guy every week and you most importantly there are no crotch shots of you all over the Internet. So given all that evidence you are not a whore; in fact you may even be a tad on the prude side," she joked and Haley kicked her playfully with her foot.

"I'm really not sleeping with Josh." Haley added after a pause, a tiny part of her afraid that Peyton even believed it for a second

"Haley, unlike that chauvinistic ass downstairs I do believe men and women can just be friends, so don't even waste your breath explaining yourself to me. Now get your ass up because I can not meet the parents on my own."

Haley's eyes shot open wide. "What do you mean 'meet the parents'?" 

"You know I'm really starting to think Nathan just has a death wish." She alluded more to herself than to Haley, then continued on. "Anyway, Luke and Nathan's parents will be here in about…" she checked her watch, "thirty minutes."

Haley hopped of the bed and began to pace. "How could he not tell me? There is no way I can do this tonight Peyton. I cannot be in the same room with him…I just can't!" she blew out exasperated collapsing back atop the bed.

"Alright drama queen you can't let him win. You are going to go down there and be your charming self and blow Nathan and his parent's away. They are going to love you and as for Nathan you are an actress. Besides as much as you hate him, didn't he visit your parents?"

"Ok, I'm not enjoying this Devil's Advocate side of you," Haley deadpanned, but relented, jumping off the bed to go comb her waves out and freshen her make-up.

Twirling back around from the mirror minutes later Haley posed for Peyton. "Presentable enough?"

Checking her out, Peyton gave her a satisfactory smile. "Perfect, although I don't think the big bunny slippers go with that lavender tunic."

Glancing at her feet, Haley slapped her hand against her forehead, hoping it would knock her brain back in tact, then she kicked off her slippers and slid back on her much more fashionable black ballet flats. As much as she hated to admit it, she wanted Nathan's parents to like her and she needed all her wits about her to cover her disdain for their son.

…

"Oh my babies!" Karen cooed as her tiny arms managed to encase both her sons' waists squeezing all three of them together.

Dan chuckled at his wife and pried her off their sons. "Good to see you both." He greeted and hugged them each separately.

Karen peered around quickly looking for any trace of the girls. "Well, where are they?" she finally huffed out, as it seemed neither was appearing before her eyes.

Then once again proving their mother's words had voodoo powers Haley and Peyton came gracefully down the stairs with bright smiles upon their faces.

Nathan sat back amazed as Haley went directly into his mother's arms as if it was second nature and within seconds they were both talking over each other like they'd known each other for all time. He was so sure he'd have to give some lame excuse for why Haley wasn't joining them, but like always Haley surprised him.

"I'm so sorry, I had to be on the set all day, but if you want we can out to eat or I can whip something up really fast." Haley explained hoping Karen wouldn't think less of her for not planning ahead even though it was Nathan's fault she didn't have time. '_Bastard.'_

"Oh dear, I love cooking for my boys, so as long as you don't mind sharing the kitchen I'm sure we can manage to put a decent meal together."

Dan patted Lucas and Nathan on the back. "And while the women are in the kitchen we can catch that game."

Right as Haley began to show Karen and Peyton to the kitchen Nathan grabbed her arm. "Can I talk to you for a minute, _Baby_?" He emphasized the nickname with a sugary sweet small.

Karen waggled her finger at Nathan. "Now, now you can only have a minute because I need some mother-daughter in law time…you got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Waiting till his mother was out of ear shot, Nathan finally let go of Haley's arm. "What are you up to?" He eyed her suspiciously.

Brushing off the fictitious particles from Nathan's touch, Haley locked eyes with him. "Contrary to your belief I was taught to respect parents. Plus, they seem really great…it's just too bad they got stuck with you."

"Just make sure your douchebag of an actor boyfriend stays the hell away while they're here." Nathan warned much to Haley's aggravation.

Taking a deep breath, Haley held in the verbal assault that she wanted so desperately to inflict due to the fact she saw Karen steadily approaching them. Acting fast, Haley quickly stood on the tips of her toes and pulled a pissed off looking Nathan down into a deep kiss that nearly knocked him off his feet. He quickly recovered, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, lifting her up, and thrusting his tongue deep within her mouth. At this point he didn't give a damn why it was happening, his body was just enjoying the hell out of it.

Once Haley saw Karen leave out of the corner of her eye, she did the next best thing to telling Nathan off—she bit him _hard_ on the tongue.

Sitting her down and shoving her off him, Nathan wiped at his lips and now throbbing tongue. "God damn! Are you off your meds or something?" his whispered harshly, his breathing still ragged.

Tapping her chin Haley pretended to contemplate his words. "Now, now, dear hubby, that isn't a nice thing to say to your wifey." She then blew him a kiss and left him beyond bewildered as she joined Karen and Peyton in the kitchen with a little bounce in her step as she realized she hadn't been this pleased with herself in a long time.

She finally felt that she was getting some control back in her life and messing with Nathan Scott's head was just the luscious icing on the sinful cake.

…

"Well, ladies that dinner was superb. I don't think I have ever had chili quite like that. Karen, please tell me you wrote down that recipe for the café? That will become a North Carolina favorite in no time." Dan rubbed his stomach appreciatively.

Karen placed her hand on top of Haley's as she spoke to Dan. "Of course I did and I'm going to name it _Haley's Southern Chili Pie_."

Blushing, Haley tried to protest. "Mrs. Scott you really don't have to do that."

Taking her hand off Haley's, Karen waved away Haley's words. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Oh, and please call me Karen, I keep looking over my shoulder for Dan's mother when you call me Mrs. Scott. "She smiled warmly at Haley.

Dan looked between both his sons. "I really just can't believe you boys snagged such fine women. I mean Lucas I always had faith you would, but you Nathan well let's just say your mother kept me up many night pacing over you."

Nathan raised his glass to his father in a mock salute. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Daaaaad." He stumbled to get out his last word as Haley's foot swiftly kicked him in the shin from across the table."

Everyone gave Nathan as odd look; all except Haley who was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Clearing his throat Dan continued with his planned toast. "Anyway, as I was saying I'm just so glad my two sons found there way to happiness just like I have with their mother. So let's all raise our glasses to success in life and especially love."

As the sound of glasses clinking around the table sounded, Haley couldn't stop herself from watching Karen and Dan. They had to have been married for at least twenty-five years and they still looked liked teenagers in love. She had always thought you never needed a another person to be complete, but witnessing Karen and Dan's love first hand showed her that people only say that because they've never experienced how true love can transform you and your life.

…

"I still can't believe you asked them to stay here," Nathan blew out as he went to pull off his shirt.

Strolling out of the bathroom in comfortable blue cotton shorts and a very thin white razorback undershirt, Haley gave him an odd look "Maybe because they are your parents and family should always stay together."

Forcing his eyes away from her smooth legs and braless chest Nathan cleared his throat and began to undo his pants. "Yeah, well you can't really have phone sex with Joshy when we're forced to share a room."

"I'm sure I'll have a nice wet dream about him tonight," Haley taunted, figuring he didn't deserve her protests of innocence.

"You're such a bitch," Nathan blew out, as he hurled his pants across the room and then began to take his watch off in exaggerated movements.

"Oh just bite…" The words died in her throat when she looked up and got a glimpse of Nathan in nothing but boxer briefs that clearly defined his package. He was angry she could tell by the way his chest muscles seemed to bulge out even more and she licked her lips before she could stop herself.

Feeling her nipples grown inappropriately hard she began to rub her arms and mumbled something about being cold hoping to cover for her arousal. 

It had to be the wine she had at dinner because there was no way she could still be this turned on by someone she clearly loathed and had just insulted her a second before…_right?_

Noticing her nipples right away, Nathan made fast of work of climbing beneath her covers as his member began to respond in a way that wasn't the most conductive at the moment.

Turning on his back away from her, was not the best for Haley's '_condition_' as she again lusted over another part of his body, his unbelievably broad muscular back.

"Are you getting in?" he grumbled breaking her out of her lust haze.

Without a word she climbed into the other side of the bed and turned off the light beside her bed, allowing darkness to overtake the room. She attempted to shut her eyes, but having him so close was setting her body on fire. She was seriously thinking of calling a therapist in the morning because there is no way she should feel anything but disgust for him. _'Maybe she was a sadist?' _Her mind pondered as the horrible headline "America's Sweetest Sadist" flashed through her head and yet she could still feel the yearning between her legs.

Usually, she would just open her goody drawer and "take care" of herself. Sadly, this wasn't the first time thoughts of Nathan had kept her up, so she was pretty use to the routine. It may not have been what her body truly craved, but it at least took some of the edge off—but obviously that wasn't happening tonight as his even breathing once again reminded her of his warm body next to hers.

It was so unfair how he could just drift off without a care in the world. She wanted to just slug him and his "routine." He was always bragging about how getting up so early allowed him to fall asleep at the drop of a hat.

She, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. If something was on her mind, her body wouldn't rest until what ever it was bothering her was either resolved or at least rationalized in some way. Ever since she had married Nathan, she hadn't had a single restful night.

Giving up after an excruciating long half-hour, she quietly slipped out of the bed and made her way out of the room. Padded down the stairs, she saw a light in the kitchen. Curious she went to check it out and found Karen drinking a glass of water at the table and dabbing at tears coming from her eyes.

"Karen, what's wrong?" Haley rushed over and sat down beside her at the table.

Laughing softly at herself, Karen quickly finished wiping at her tears. "Oh honey, I feel so silly having you catch me crying. These are happy tears though, I promise." She grinned to reassure Haley. "It's just you know what Dan said tonight about me staying up nights worrying over Nathan…well he was right."

"What do you mean?" Haley softly asked, prompting Karen to continue explaining.

Taking a deep breath, she turned kind eyes on Haley. "Well, you know Nathan is my youngest and while it may not seem like, he has the most fragile heart. Lucas has always worn his heart on his sleeve and never been afraid to love, but Nathan well…he's just vulnerable Haley. In fact I think that's why he always dated women that were so shallow because then he never had to risk his heart."

Karen paused to gather her thoughts. "I was just so worried he'd never find someone who could see past his tough shell and see the sweet boy inside and then he met you and for the first time since they gave him to me in that hospital room twenty four years ago I felt _relief_. Relief that he wouldn't have to go through life alone and that his heart was in good hands."

Tears came to Haley's eyes and she pulled Karen into a tight hug. This woman loved her son so much and Haley knew right then and there that she would fear Karen finding out how the marriage had really come about even more than her own family.

In truth, though, Haley was feeling more than just the worry over ever hurting Nathan's mother and that's what really made her tears fall. Karen's words had reminded Haley of that second when she said yes to Nathan's proposal. It was the one memory that was crystal clear. When she had looked up at Nathan's hopeful face she saw someone that would change her life forever and that if she didn't say yes she was passing up something that she would regret till her dying day.

She had forced herself to push that memory way into the back of her mind, refusing to believe in such nonsense, but listening to Karen brought it all rushing back. She didn't want to believe in fate or that there could be something really once in a lifetime between her and Nathan, if she just tried and broke down the walls around her heart, because once she believed it…_there was no going back._

…

Shifting and reaching over in his subconscious Nathan felt nothing but space and suddenly his body refused to succumb to sleep a second longer. Groggily, he glanced at the small alarm clock on Haley's nightstand and he noticed it was a four am.

Getting up, he decided he might as well start his work out an hour early and as a plus find out where Haley was—not that he cared—he told himself.

After getting on some work out clothes, which he'd retrieved from a bag he'd packed when he realized he'd have to live out of Haley's room while his parents were there, he ventured downstairs.

Grabbing a Glacier Ice flavored Gatorade out of the fridge he almost made it to the French doors that led to the deck when his mother's laughter stopped him in his tracks.

Perplexed, he followed the sound to the living room and there he saw his mother and Haley sitting on the large couch, with their backs to him. They were sharing a blanket, with a bowl of popcorn between them, and cracking up at what looked like "I Love Lucy" on his plasma screen television. One look at the "I Love Lucy" DVD cases strewn out on the coffee table told him they were obviously having some sort of marathon.

A smile came to his face as he leaned against the wall soaking up the scene before him. He should have expected them to get along this well, after all Haley reminded him of his mother. They were both tiny wisps of women that could put the fear of God in him more than anyone else and they both held so much love for their families and friends. Not to mention that quiet grace they always seemed to carry with them that could make you feel peace from just being in the same room with them.

Like right now, his heart wasn't hardening with irrational thoughts of Haley and Josh; it was just aching to be near Haley. It seemed no matter how hard he fought, no matter how angry he got, she could make it all disappear with just one radiant smile and the sound of her laughter.

And that was then he _knew_ and finally let himself _admit_ he was in love with his very own _wife._

* * *

_Cath_


	7. Spark

**Author's Note**: You guys are the best reviewers ever!! Seriously you all have no idea how much each and every one means to me. Oh and never fear about rambling, I adore it. ;) Anyway, I'm really starting to feel this story again so I hope you enjoy this latest chapter because I'm so anxious for your thoughts on it.

Thanks to the amazing Christina for beta-ing and to the girl who is my sister in AU and in heart, thank you for always calming my fears and listening to ideas.

**Chapter Seven "Spark"**

Never one to knock, Brooke opened Haley's bedroom door only to find Nathan doing crunches and subsequently blocking her path.

"May I help you?" Nathan bit out annoyed as he continued his three sets of four hundred crunches.

"Where is your much too good for you wife?"

"BROOKE I'M IN HERE!" Haley shouted from the bathroom.

Stepping over Nathan, she followed Haley's voice to the adjoining bathroom. There she found Haley sitting at her massive vanity, with her hair up in rollers, applying a light dusting of bronzer on her face, and wearing a tight white tank top and what Brooke knew to be a pair of her favorite snug True Religion jeans.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Haley, do you remember when I told you to wear nothing but clingy outfits while you were married to Nathan?"

Haley paused as she undid the top to her lip-gloss. "Yes, and I remember telling you that looking like a whore 24/7 was your territory."

"Get ready to the biggest _'I told you so'_ ever." Brooke taunted while taking the remote off the wall holder and surfing through the channels of the Plasma television above the tub until she landed on the E! Network.

"Brooke, I have to get ready for Nathan's game. You know the one that you couldn't get me out of when we we're making the contracts? And I don't have to time to watch a new True Hollywood story or whatever has captured your attention for a whole minute."

Checking her watch Brooke counted down to when she knew the broadcast would. "5…4…3…2…"

"Hello, everyone, I'm Ryan Seacrest and this is E! News Live. So, is Naley pregnant? That has been the burning question on everyone's mind since their seemingly out of nowhere nuptials three months ago and now it looks like the rumors could be true. Sources are now saying the acting half of Naley is indeed with child. Rumors started heating up again yesterday when Haley James stepped out in loose fitting top that could easily be hiding some new precious cargo."

Images and video flashed of Haley, Brooke, and Peyton eating lunch along with shots of Haley walking solo down a sidewalk to Peyton's studio.

"This could also be the reason reformed playboy Nathan Scott was quoted as being _very_ protective of the starlet on the set of her latest movie. Going so far as to object of a love scene in front of the entire cast and crew. It's also being reported that the parents of the basketball hot shot are in town staying with the newly married couple. Could they be celebrating more than just the wedding?"

More images flashed of the wedding in Vegas and of Nathan playing ball.

"And while there is no official word yet, one thing is certain; the entire country is on Naley bump watch."

Brooke clicked off the television and opened her purse.

"Well, that's just lovely." Haley sarcastically quipped. "Did you work on a press release denying this yet?"

"Nope, not until you take this." Brooke handed her a pregnancy test.

Haley's eyes widened in shock. "What the hell Brooke? I'm not pregnant."

"Blah, blah, just pee on the stick so I won't have to worry about this for the rest of your marriage, that is unless you get desperate and let Nathan toss off a batch of baby batter in you." Brooke ranted on as she sat on the edge of the marble tub, grabbing a nail file out of her purse to multi-task. There was no reason she couldn't do beauty maintenance while on the job.

"Batch of baby batter? How long have you been waiting to use that one?" Haley inquired, knowing Brooke's affection for people enjoying her euphemisms. Jake and Haley decided together at dinner one night that Brooke probably spent at least an hour a day thinking up new ones for future conversations.

"A whole week and I've been dying." Brooke beamed excitedly. "Now go tinkle because I don't have all day."

Deciding to shut Brooke up, Haley did as she was told and peed on said stick laying it back beside Brooke when she was done.

Three minutes later, Brooke congratulated Haley on being Scott spawn free and took off citing she was late to hair appointment and Jean Pierre would probably never forgive her.

After a pause, Haley went to the tub and picked up the stick, wanting to see the results for herself. It was such an odd feeling because she knew she wasn't pregnant, hadn't even thought of it until Brooke brought it up and definitely wasn't trying for it, but still she felt a sense of loss.

It was ridiculous, she knew, I mean she didn't want Nathan's child and she'd only had the idea in her head for all of one minute so why was she upset? And why did an image of a baby girl in Nathan's arms with her wavy dark blonde locks and his blue eyes flash so vividly in her mind during that three minute wait?

It was as if she saw a glimpse of her future in that moment and didn't want to let go.

"Hey, you okay?" Nathan asked from the doorway, studying her face for a hint to what was on her mind.

Sliding the stick into the small trashcan beside her, she managed a tiny smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He thought something was off, but didn't push. "Alright, well I just saw the news. You want me to get Chris working on a statement. That is unless there's something I should know."

"No there's not I promise and um…Brooke already said she was on it. I think she's going to release it with Chris actually."

"Sounds good, just make sure she doesn't print something about me shooting blanks as the reason." He joked, although a part of him was a tad worried.

Haley laughed, her mood lightening at the image of that headline. "She won't. She may be evil, but she's also a professional." She reassured him as she began taking out her rollers one by one.

Nathan nodded and then shifted uncomfortably. "Listen Haley, I'm sorry about the last couple of days and just basically being a dick. I just saw you with Josh and lost my head. I guess I'm taking this husband roll too seriously or…I don't know. Anyway, I don't think you're a whore and honestly I can't believe I actually called you that." He paused running a hand through his hair.

"I'm just not use to all this and…"

Haley sighed. "It's alright Nathan. I get it and luckily spending the evening with your mother has softened me enough to let the last couple of days go."

"Maybe I should ask her to move in with us then." He joked as he let his eyes dance over her bare shoulders.

"Can I trade you for her?" Haley grinned wickedly, but her tone held nothing but playfulness in it.

Nathan laughed amused. "Hey, before I forget Chris is waiting on your check." He winked and walked back into the bedroom knowing she wouldn't be far behind.

"I can't believe you are making me pay? What happened to the Nathan that just apologized to me?" Haley pouted as she came out of the bathroom, a couple minutes later, hair in tight curls after just being released from the confines of her hot rollers.

"Don't blame me I'm only following the rules Scarlett. The contract clearly states any sexual advances mean you have to pay and I think jumping me yesterday clearly constitutes that." He clarified for her as he sprawled out atop her bed.

She huffed and grabbed the jersey she was "told" to wear off the closet door. "I was trying to get you to shut up before your mother heard you ranting."

"Well, you should have told your tongue that."

"Don't make me bite you again." Haley grinned throwing the now empty hanger at him.

"Only if I can bite back." He smirked, watching as she fingered his jersey number, his blood flowing a bit more rapidly to his lower region at the site. He'd have to make sure to keep his eyes off her during the game because seeing his number on her, with his adrenaline pumping, would not be good combination. Well, it would be for _him_, but he was pretty sure the NBA would frown upon him running off the court to get it on with his wife in front of a stadium full of people.

"Who picked out these colors anyway?" Haley asked as she slipped on a smaller version of his jersey that he had ordered for her. The real deal would have swallowed her whole.

Nathan, who at the present point was trying to cool down by lying on their bed tossing a miniature basketball in the air, started to laugh. "Are you serious?" He eyed her incredulously all the while never losing focus on the bright orange ball in his hands.

Putting her hands on her hips, she turned around. "Well, I mean they aren't very manly colors. And what does your name mean anyway. I mean what's a Laker?"

"First off, purple is the color of royalty and second, I can't believe you're talking shit when UT's mascot is a damn cow."

"HEY! His name is _Bevo_ and he's a _Texas_ _Longhorn_, which is one of the most sought after breeds. Just one can go for nearly sixty grand at auction. Furthermore, Longhorns are very statuesque creatures that could gore your ass if need be, so you better watch yourself."

He chuckled. "Ok ok, anyway, here's a piece of Laker trivia for you. The Lakers originally were located in Minnesota aka the land of 10,000 lakes and when they relocated they never changed the name."

Brushing her curls out into soft waves, she wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Still it's a stupid name. How is a Laker supposed to scare an opponent? I mean what's your mascot, _'The Loch Ness Monster'_?

He smiled at her reflection in the mirror. "You never cease to amaze me Scott."

Eyeing him in the mirror, she gave him an odd look. "Um, I'm a James thank you very much." She defiantly informed him.

Getting up, he grabbed his bag off the floor. "You're more of a Scott than you know baby, otherwise you wouldn't be such a worthy opponent." He smacked her ass.

Throwing her brush at him, he ducked out the door just in time to miss it and for it to leave a nice dent in her wall.

"DAMNIT NATHAN!" She shouted after him, annoyed he'd not only touched her, but also forced her to mar her pretty wall.

Holding up a white handkerchief Dan Scott stepped into the room causing Haley to blush and giggle at his antics simultaneously.

"How much did you hear?" She looked down sheepishly.

"Enough to agree with my son. You are a Scott in every way that counts now. It takes a special woman to be able to put up with us Scott men and you and Karen are as special as it gets."

"I am proud to be a Scott, I promise, especially after meeting you and Karen, it's just your son can be…well he can be an…"

"An ass?" Dan filled in for her with a sly grin. "I believe that's my fault. Nathan takes more after me whereas Lucas takes after his mother."

Karen waltzed into the room. "He is right honey, but for some reason ass or not I've been madly in love with this one for twenty five years." She kissed her husband's cheek.

An immediate smile came across Haley's face. They were just too darn cute for words.

Reaching out Karen grabbed Haley's hand. "We need to get a move on, if we want to catch warm ups. Oh I can't wait to see my babies kick butt!"

Dan playfully rolled his eyes as he followed the girls. "Haley you better find some earplugs because you haven't met an extreme fan until you've sat next to Karen."

Happily, Haley wrapped an arm around Karen's waist as they made their way through the house and out to the car. She was really falling in love with Nathan's family, scratch that she had already fallen in love with them. They were amazing and reminded her a lot of her own, just on a smaller scale.

She could really envision future Christmases, birthdays, etc., but of course that wasn't going to happen. In a few short months her marriage to Nathan would be over and so would her place in his family. She'd probably never see them again, but on the plus side Nathan would be out of her life.

As soon as those words left her train of thought she felt anything but happiness. In fact, she was more on the verge of bursting into tears rather than jumping for joy. _What was going on with her? _Her marriage was a fraud; Nathan didn't love her, so why should she feel anything but relief at the thought of never seeing him again?

Her mother always told her women in their family didn't have a conscious. They had a fashionably clad psychic instead. It was a well-known fact that following that little voice usually guaranteed happiness in their family verses doing what everyone else thought was right.

Ironically, Haley's over analytical nature had fought hard against that voice throughout her whole life. There were only three times she ever gave into it. One was when she dumped her high school boyfriend, two was when she left school to pursue acting and three was marrying Nathan.

'_Ugh why was she torturing herself?' _Nathan Scott drove her insane end of story. She felt nothing for him end of story. They had no future end of story. And that little voice laughing like a maniac at her "rational" thoughts was annoying, end of story.

…

Sitting down next to Karen in their floor seats, Haley surveyed the atmosphere. She had to admit it was pretty intoxicating even if it was professional. Still, nothing would ever beat her being crammed together with her girlfriends, screaming their lungs out for the Longhorns.

Of course, it was pretty cute watching Nathan and Lucas toss the ball to each other and from the proud look on Karen and Dan's faces they were loving it too.

Lucas made a perfect three-pointer and then jogged over to his brother on the sidelines grabbing some water just like him. "From that smile permanently attached to your face I'm guessing you smoothed things over with Haley."

"Yeah, I apologized and I'm still alive so she must have accepted it. Although, Mom and Dad being there definitely made her more approachable.

"Yep, mom just has that way about her. Remember that time she actually charmed the principal out of expelling us for spray painting all over the Pinkerton's field?"

Nathan laughed at the memory just as a handful of Laker girls approached him and Luke as they usually did before games.

"Natey?" A particular annoying red headed one dragged a finger down his jersey. "You haven't called me in forever. Where have you been hiding?"

"With his wife." Lucas piped up from behind her wanting so bad to roll his eyes. He couldn't believe Nathan had ever given that trashy whore the time of day.

After throwing Lucas a dirty look, she focused back on Nathan. "Aw, Natey I can't believe you married Miss Goody Goody. Can she really give you what you want?"

Nathan took her hand off his chest, repulsed. Apparently, being with Haley had removed his beer goggles to reveal just how skanky this chick was and all the others like her. "Actually, she gives me more than I ever thought possible. So, spread the word—I'm taken and sure as hell off limits."

"_Who the hell was the silicon slut prancing in front of Nathan? _Haley thought, as she watched the disgusting display. Nathan's back was to her, but she could just imagine he was eating it up.

Getting up she made her way over to them, wearing the sweetest smile she could muster. She was starting to understand Nathan's reaction to Josh just a wee bit more.

"Oh my God! You're Haley James!" A blonde bimbo piped up, a few of her clones sharing her excitement.

"Actually, it's Haley James-Scott now." She clarified staring straight at the redhead who definitely didn't share her friends' excitement Haley had just shown up.

Smirking, Nathan looked down at her and pulled her to his side. "I see you're warming up to the new last name baby."

"You know it honey." She stood on her toes and pecked his lips, but he wanted more and while keeping her in place with his tight grip, he captured her lips in a sizzling kiss; eliciting catcalls from everyone but the redheaded bimbo who slinked away admitting defeat.

Tearing her lips from his, but staying close, she placed an ever so soft kiss below his earlobe, giving her the opportunity to whisper a few words. "Was that worth 50,000?"

"And then some." He promised before giving her a chaste kiss good bye on the lips and jogging away to the locker room leaving Haley even more bewildered. All off a sudden she was actually missing him being near her and he'd only been gone a total of ten seconds. She hated him yesterday and today…well today she didn't know what she was quite feeling.

Only one thing was certain, though, Nathan Scott was the only human being on the planet to rile her up in every conceivable way and she was thoroughly starting to enjoy it.

…

"Did I embarrass myself?" Haley shyly asked as she sat back down next to Karen.

Karen laughed and handed her the French fries they ordered for her. "Honey, you were just marking your territory and I for one say more power to you. Those leeches need to be taught a lesson from time to time, even though they never had a chance anyway. Nathan may have been a play boy before, but he loves you Haley, I see it and once a Scott finds true love there's no going back."

"Karen we got married so fast." Haley quietly revealed with her eyes downcast, not being able to hold her fears inside a minute longer. There was just something about Karen that made you want to open up and Haley ached for her comforting words.

"Haley look at me." Karen softly instructed and Haley obeyed. "Love is not something that can be measured in time. When you find the one, somewhere inside you know it's right even from that first second, it just takes some people longer to recognize it. You wouldn't have married Nathan if you didn't feel that spark of forever Haley and the same goes for Nathan. And please don't blame it on Vegas. My son has been there more than fifty times and never came back married." She laughed lightly.

"Listen I know your scared and you're a very logical person like me, but here's something I learned twenty five years ago—love has no room for reason. You two are meant to be, I feel it in my heart and I know you do too, you just have to be willing to embrace it instead of fighting it."

Hugging Karen, Haley felt such an amazing connection with her. She could feel Karen probably knew everything about her marriage to Nathan and yet Karen still saw something magical in their union…_something destined_.

Haley wasn't quite sure how to deal with Karen's instincts yet. All she knew was that she needed to start figuring things out as soon as possible because Karen was right. She had felt that spark of forever when she gazed into Nathan's eyes during their vows and she felt it every time their lips touched, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"HALES!" Lucas cupped his hands and shouted, interrupting her life changing contemplation. Men always had a knack for doing that.

She shook her head no, not wanting to leave her seat or her soon to be obsessive game of "what if". _What if Nathan didn't feel that spark? What if he laughed at her even hinting there could be something real with them?_

"HALES PLEASEEEEEEEEE!" He whined, not giving up.

With an annoyed huff, she sat her still untouched fries down beside her and made a move to step on the court to which Lucas's eyes bugged out and he proceeded to race over to her.

"Hold up, are you seriously wearing pumps?" He laughed looking down at her feet.

Glancing down at her gold Dior pumps, she shrugged. "What? They match. Besides I have to wear heels with these jeans or they'll be too long."

"Well, shorty you're about to take a ride on the Lucas Scott train because those heels are so not allowed on our brand new finished court." He explained bending down in front of her so she could hop on his back.

Doing as she was told, she went with it, smiling all the way across the court to where a group of men in business suits were huddled close together with worried expressions.

Sitting her down, Lucas tapped one of the men on the shoulder. "John, here she is" He motioned to Haley, then faced her. "I have to get back to the coach Hales. I'll talk to you after the game and don't forget to cheer for me." He grinned and leaned down to kiss her cheek before taking back off to the locker room.

"Miss James, oh I mean Mrs. Scott."

"Just call me Haley." She smiled kindly shaking his outstretched hand. "And you are?"

"I'm John Chancellor, head of promotions and events for the Laker franchise and well we need your help."

"Well, I do have a mean granny shot, but I'm not sure that's going to help you."

Chuckling, then looking at her hopefully, he cleared his throat. "Well, you know this is the season opener and we always have someone famous sing the anthem and well let's just say our planned singer just entered rehab last night and…"

"Mr. Chancellor, I'm an actress not a singer, so I don't understand why you're telling me this."

He looked confused. "You husband told us you have a beautiful voice and that you had expressed interest in singing for us sometime."

Haley closed her eyes for a brief second hoping that when she opened them she would be in the comfort of her bed. But seeing all the men staring at her for an answer brought her back to the cruel reality. All that was missing was her being naked and being asked this.

"Listen. My husband must be confused. I have never sang in public aside from family events and I just can't do this." She started to plead, realizing they were seriously expecting her to do this.

"You can do this Hales." She heard Nathan's soft words in her ear, as his arms encircled her waist from behind.

Turning in his arms, she looked at him frantically. "Nathan why are you doing this to me? Is this payback for Josh? I'll quit the movie; I'll do anything. Just please don't make me do this."

Lifting his right hand, he tucked a strand of her silky hair behind her ear. "I know I may pay forever for this Hales, but I think you should do this and honestly I didn't think you would ever make your singing debut without a little push. Also, I've heard you sing when you didn't think I was listening, you're amazing and you're going to show the world just how much talent you have in this tiny but oh so hot body of yours." He smirked, then kissed her forehead.

"She'll do it." He told the men waiting anxiously behind her.

"Nathan no. I can't…just please." She tried one last time.

He held her face in his hands, "I'll be right in front of you all right? Just focus on me, like I'm the only one in the room. Just do this Hales then you can kill me later" He winked.

She was shaking as she heard people calling her name from behind wanting to get her ready with the mike.

Letting her go he gave her one last supporting smile and jogged back to the tunnel to get ready to be called to the floor.

As she watched Nathan and Lucas jog onto the court with the crowd roaring and lights swirling around them, she just tried to breath and think of ways to torture Nathan later. She was going to be the laughing stock of the nation in about one minute and the video of her most humiliating moment would be plastered all over the internet so that anyone who missed it could see the replay. She wondered if Jake could pay off a computer hacker to crash youtube for at least a week. Well, maybe not Jake, but she was sure Brooke would have someone capable of that in her palm pilot.

John Chancellor stepped up to the mike in front of her. "Ladies and Gentleman we have a special surprise for you. Singing the National Anthem tonight is the one the only Haley James, who just happens to be the wife of our very own number 23 Nathan Scott!"

The crowd erupted in applause and she slowly exchanged spots with John, waiting for the commotion to die down.

Finding Nathan, with his hands together behind his back, staring right at her, a calmness wash over her and everyone else but him seemed to fade away. Then, with a deep breath and her eyes steadily locked with his she sang to him and only him.

The words came from her lips with effortless perfection and her four-octave range captivated everyone's very soul. And when she finished there were tears in her listeners' eyes and pride in their hearts, as they remained completely silent for fear of breaking the spell she had created.

Nathan on the other hand was beaming from ear to ear as his wife ran excitedly towards him to jump into his arms. The second he caught her, the audience took the opportunity to applaud, whistle, and everyone in between in appreciation of Haley's performance and at the happy couple before them.

"Can you believe it?" Haley giggled as Nathan lifted her up even more so that she could wrap her legs around his waist, letting them be eye to eye and more importantly lip to lip.

"You were awesome baby." Nathan grinned, his eyes full of admiration.

Just as their lips were about to touch, the Coach came up the to them.

"Nathan do you think you could let go of your wife for oh I don't know say the next forty eight minutes of play time?"

"Only if he promises to latch back on afterwards." Haley compromised, a mischievous smile aimed directly at her husband.

"And never let you go." Nathan swore, sealing their deal with a tender kiss.

* * *

Cath 


	8. All Crushed Out

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait guys. I just couldn't get satisfied with this chapter at all. IIt wasn't lack of inspiration so much of wanting to get it just right. I kept erasing a zillion times and I'm still a bit unsure but oh well. LOL I really hope you enjoy it.

On another note. Thank you to all who PMed me about a story that is much like mine. I want you to know I am aware of it and am just ignoring it. After all, the greatest compliment is to have someone influenced by you, so I'm choosing to be flattered by it vs. anything else. I just hope my own story speaks for itself, but that's not my decision since I'm not a reader. ;) Thank you all for your concern though and really I'm just going to stay focused on my own work and hopefully keep making you guys happy with it. :)

Thanks to Jess who's hounding finally got me focused(haha) and to Ellie for being an amazing beta.

This is dedicated to all the girls at Fanforum who have been waiting so patiently. You guys rock!!!!

**Chapter Eight "All Crushed Out "**

Haley attempted to get the key in the front door, however, Nathan kissing her neck and pressing his hard length into her from behind was beyond distracting on top of incredibly maddening.

"Let me help you. I'm good at sticking things in" Nathan's husky voice taunted her as he took the key from her hand and effortlessly unlocked the door.

She giggled, as they tumbled through the door, her now facing him with their lips fused together.

Reluctantly ripping his lips from hers. Nathan swiftly pulled his jersey, she was wearing over her head and tossed it on the floor.

Moaning, as he massaged as breasts through her thin cotton tank, she started to rub him through his Laker warm up pants. "Are you sure you parents don't mind staying at Lucas's?"

He mumbled an incoherent no as he undid her jeans and helped her step out of them, leaving her only in a white lace thong that drained whatever blood was left in his brain down south.

"Jesus baby." He groaned as she hopped up on the table in the entryway and flung off her tank leaving her perfect round breasts with their hard rosy nipples eagerly awaiting his attention.

"I love when you call me that." Haley breathed as his mouth found her right breast and began to suck greedily, much to her satisfaction.

And she did, for some reason hearing Nathan call her that was the ultimate aphrodisiac, not to mention made her want to break out into a fit of giggles like a ten-year-old who's crush just walked her to class. Sure, it was a simple word and if it came from any other guy she'd slap them, but from Nathan's lips it was exquisite.

Bending down slightly Haley pushed Nathan's warm ups semi down and finished the job with the help of her legs, freeing his throbbing member from its confinement.

Laying her down flat on her back, Nathan stepped out of his pants. For a second he paused and just soaked in the beauty of her sprawled out before him. Her hair cascading off the end of the table, her breasts heaving begging him to come back, her legs spread with only a thin moist strip of lace in between, one that he couldn't wait to push to the side so that he could sink completely into her. '_She was so damn beautiful.'_

It was then, in that exact moment, his love for her prevailed over his lust, which was not an easy task seeing as he thought he'd literally die if he wasn't inside her soon, and he knew he had to tell her he loved her, before he showed her. "Haley, I…"

"Ding Dong" The ringing of the doorbell sounded softly amongst their moans.

Both their mouths dropped open in shock and Nathan's blood boiled. Someone was about to die.

"Who the hell got past the gate?" Haley wondered out loud, annoyance dripping from her words. It couldn't have been Brooke, because while she could get past the gate she just would have used her key and come waltzing in.

"Just ignore them." Nathan instructed, kissing her deeply to which she greedily complied until the persistent ringing of the doorbell left them not choice but to throw in the towel.

Pushing Nathan off her, Haley quickly got up, slipping her jeans and white tank back on. Nathan begrudgingly followed her example, but only got as far as his pants.

After checking her appearance in the mirror and combing down some wild hairs, Haley flicked on the porch light and spotted Peyton pacing back and forth, wringing her hands.

Swinging the door open. Haley ushered an obviously been crying Peyton inside. "Peyton what's wrong?"

Surveying Haley and Nathan's disheveled appearance Peyton instantly knew she had interrupted something big. "Shit, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come here."

"Damn straight." Nathan muttered and Haley shot him a look that left no room to doubt he'd better shut up.

"Peyton, it's no problem. Why don't you go into the kitchen and grab a bottle of wine or a bottle a tequila depending how big this is and I'll be there in a minute."

Giving Haley a quick hug and whispering a sorry, Peyton made her way to the kitchen.

Turning back to a pouting Nathan, Haley closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, but she needs me."

"I need you too." He whined and for some reason it was more precious than annoying to Haley at the present moment. Probably because she was craving him just as he was her.

Rubbing his neck soothingly she kissed his slightly protruding bottom lip. "Why don't you go relax in the bedroom and I promise I will be there as soon as I can."

Holding her closer to him, he rested his chin atop her head, as she rested her cheek against his strong chest, both taking the chance to inhale each other's scent.

"All right." He finally relented, sliding his hands down to cup her firm butt, "You just better haul that tight little ass back upstairs at warp speed once she's out that door."

Tilting her head back she gazed up at him. "You're such a charmer." She playfully mocked.

Dipping his head down, he kissed her cheek, her lips, then her other cheek. "And yet you still married me." He whispered as his lips came back to hers, sending shivers down her spine.

"You play dirty." Haley half-moaned as she wiggled out of his embrace, blowing him a kiss good bye before she disappeared into the kitchen.

After lingering for a few moments to properly cool down enough to be able to will himself up the stairs away from her, an idea came to him. One that had never occurred to him before due to he fact he'd never cared. Say what you will about how he treated girls in the past, the fact was why waste time and give false hope to someone that's not worth it in your eyes. To him that was crueler and caused much more damage in the long run than just telling it like it was; no lies and most importantly no expectations.

Then when you found the one, you'd finally want to be a better man, be someone that would be good enough to be a part of her life. And no one else could ever touch upon what you had together, for the singular fact that you were saving the man you were always meant to be just for her.

…

Approaching Peyton, who was sitting at the kitchen table with an open bottle of tequila, Haley cringed. This had to be big.

Sitting down next to her, Haley snapped her fingers in front of Peyton's face to grab her attention. "Okay, spill."

Blinking a few times, Peyton gathered her thoughts, but only one phrase seemed to keep forming over and over. "Lucas asked me to marry him." She finally revealed in a timid voice, which threw Haley off a bit, seeing as timid was never a word to describe Peyton.

"Like marry marry?"

Peyton glared at her. "No, I mean he asked me to ride the fucking merry go round. Christ Haley, it's hard enough saying it without having to explain the damn definition."

Now that was the Peyton she knew. "Sorry. Can I ask what you said back?" Haley hedged hoping her head wouldn't be bitten off again.

"I said '_Oh'_, ran out, and ended up at your door. It's just Haley I'm not the marrying kind. I don't have the bride gene let alone the happily ever after one."

Giving herself a moment to take in Peyton, Haley could tell she was terrified. She could only pray she found the right words to help her. After all, it was clear Peyton's issue was not due to a lack of love for Lucas, just a lack of confidence.

"Peyton, you may not have the bride gene, but there is no gene for having a happily ever after. There's only your heart Pey and all you have to do is look in it to know if you see the rest of your life with Lucas or not."

A wistful smile came across Peyton's face. "I do. I know I do, but I'm just so scared he's going to wake up one day, see the moody emotional mess he married and realize he made a mistake." Her smile faltered.

Haley placed her hand on Peyton's shoulder. "I haven't known Lucas for very long and even you for that matter, still when you two are together, Peyton, you both just glow. It's as if you two create this own little world that no one can penetrate and when he talks about you, you can just feel how much he adores who you are."

A hint of a hope shined in Peyton's eyes. "Maybe you're right. I guess I just never saw myself as someone who could actually be happy."

"Well, quit running from it and just enjoy it. Plus, I guarantee you and Lucas will have plenty of moody days together, even days you both might want to strangle each other, but the goods days are the ones that will make it all worth it." Haley wisely spoke, remembering her late Grandmother telling her the same thing when she was just eight years old and had witnessed a screaming match between her usually happy go lucky grandparents.

Glancing down at Haley's rings. Peyton sighed. "I guess I need to look at the ring he got me." She muttered taking a blue velvet box out of her pocket and placing it between her and Haley.

Haley snatched the box up. "You're telling me you didn't even look at the poor boy's ring?"

"What? He put it in my hand, said the M word, and I ran."

Opening up the box, confusion promptly replaced anticipation in Haley's eyes. Carefully, she picked up the piece of paper that was intricately folded to take on the shape of a round diamond and held it up for Peyton to see. "I'm all for the simplistic approach, however, this is just a wee bit on the cheap side.

Just as confused, Peyton grabbed it back from Haley's hand and hastily began undoing the gem shaped object. What she found at the end was just the push she needed to take a leap of faith with Lucas. "I can't believe he did this." She exclaimed in awe, thrusting the piece of paper in Haley's face to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

Focusing her eyes, Haley's confusion didn't waver. "He bought you painting to propose?"

"It's a masterpiece Haley." Peyton immediately informed her. "It's a Chagall entitled _'Autour Du Coq Rouge'_ "

The French flowed effortlessly from Peyton's tongue as if she spoke it everyday. Haley figured in the art world you almost had to speak a little bit of everything if you truly wanted to connect with the masterpieces of foreign lands, as she was sure Peyton did.

"My mother took me to see it the year before she died. This is the very piece of art that made me want to paint so that I could make my mother smile the way it had." Peyton whispered, tears shining in her eyes. "The colors are just so vibrant and beautiful just like she was. I told him that on our first date…I can't believe he remembered."

That's when Haley lost it, tears shining in her own eyes, as she pulled Peyton into a tight yet very comforting hug. "Can I marry Lucas?" Haley joked softly into Peyton's hair.

Joining Haley in laughter, Peyton backed away and dabbed at her eyes with the sleeve of her long sleeved vintage Zeppelin shirt. "Hey now I may have arrived late, but I was in time to see that spectacle you and Nathan made at the game, plus I know I interrupted something hot and heavy when I came over. Don't you even try to tell me that was all an act."

Blushing profusely, Haley diverted her line of sight to the crystal salt shaker her hand had just discovered. "Honestly…I don't know what that was, but I just couldn't stop myself" She admitted shyly flipping the shaker over and spilling a small amount of salt onto the table.

Licking her finger first, Peyton dipped it into the small mound of salt and brought it back to her lips. While most people had a sweet tooth, she definitely preferred the salty side of things. "Well, you know what they say, you can't stop love."

Haley scoffed as she followed Peyton's suit and tasted the spice. "What happened to the girl that just one minute ago was bitching she didn't have a happily ever after gene?"

"That was before my guy bought me a Chagall and any man that knows I would never prefer jewelry over a painting, apparently knows me inside and out and still wants to marry me. So my outlook has changed. Don't fight it, embrace the new Peyton." She grinned dabbing at the remaining grains of salt on the table.

"Dear God, if you start singing Lindsey Lohan and calling Lucas honey I will kill you."

"Um yeah, if I ever utter a pop princess lyric feel free to kill me. I'll supply the gun. But anyway my point is you and Nathan seem to open up new things for the other and it would appear you both have the time of your lives when you let you guard down. I mean why else would you marry each other after one night together?

Haley glanced at the bottle of liquor on the table. "Because we were drunk?"

"Or because you wanted that feeling to last forever." Peyton astutely divulged with a wink for good measure to which Haley actually smiled. It was then that Peyton knew Haley was actually attempting to lay her armor down, as Dashboard would say.

Standing up Peyton grabbed the bottle of tequila and the salt shaker. "Ok I'm off to celebrate and replace my "Oh" with an "Oh hell yes", even though I can't scream it thanks to his parents relocating to his place so you and Nathan could you know_…'bow chicka bow wow'_ till the cows come home."

"First, don't ever say that again and second, you're taking my tequila why?" Haley questioned, standing with her.

"Because Peyton Saywer does not do champagne." She explained as the two made their way to Haley's front door.

"OH MY GOD!" Haley suddenly shrieked, sending Peyton's into panic mode.

"WHAT?" Peyton shouted, her hand over her now rapidly beating heart.

"You're going to be a Mrs. Scott too and that means we'll be sisters. I've never had a sister before." Haley grinned widely, very pleased with the new development.

Matching Haley's smile, Peyton opened the door. "Yes we will be sisters as long as you keep your head out of your ass with your own husband, however, you and Karen will be the only Mrs. Scotts. The only change you'll have to make is calling Lucas, Mr. Sawyer."

"Lord and knowing Lucas he won't mind in the least." Haley mused pushing Peyton out the door. "Have fun and congratulations!" Haley yelled after her retreating figure on the steps of her front porch.

Just when Haley had almost turned to go back into the house Peyton's blonde curls came bounding after her, yanking her into a bone crushing hug. "Thanks Haley. I may have made the biggest mistake of my life if not for you."

When Peyton unclasped her death grip, Haley patted her head. "This happy Peyton is freaking me out, but you're welcome. Now go put that poor boy out of his misery!"

"Same goes for you, Scott." Peyton advised with a parting wave as she ventured down the driveway towards her car.

Turning to face her house, Haley looked up to where she knew Nathan was and her stomach felt as if a million butterflies had decided to inhabit it. She was actually nervous to be alone with him. After all they had done their first night together, she still was completely flustered by his presence.

Sure she put on a tough act, but the reality was that even when she was yelling at him her insides were a complete wreck wondering what he would do or say next. He was unlike any guy she had ever known. Being surrounded by her cousins and their friends her entire life she thought she knew every type of man and even the men of Hollywood you could fit into certain categories. Nathan didn't fit anywhere among them.

On the surface, Nathan had this cocky athletic persona, but under that were layers she was still trying to grasp and discover. There were just these moments when he said something that would throw her completely off guard or times when she'd look into his eyes and see a flood of emotions she at first thought he could never encompass. She had a feeling that not many people ever saw those other sides of him and a part of her relished the fact she could, even when she didn't want to face them at times.

…

Standing at the foot of what truly could become _their _bed, Nathan offered Haley a sincere yet timid smile as she entered the room, shock clearly written all over her face.

Glancing around Haley took in the site of all the candles, the furniture pushed back, Nathan in a tux, and soft romantic music floating through the air. "Nathan? What is this?"

Walking up to her, he extended his hand. "You told me once you loved to dance and I just realized we never have shared a dance together, let alone our first one as man and wife."

Haley was speechless until she suddenly became aware of how unkempt she must look and that she was severely underdressed. "Damn you." She groaned as she placed her tiny hand in his much larger awaiting one.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "That wasn't the reaction I was expecting."

"No I mean, this is amazing I'm just feeling…. not very attractive at the moment." She blushed, looking down.

Pulling her hand up to his lips, he kissed it softly. "Trust me when I say this. You have never looked more beautiful." There was just something so breathtaking about her when she let him in and didn't play a role in his presence. When she was just Haley her beauty was unfathomable.

Her heart skipped a beat as she gazed in his eyes and saw nothing but honesty. "You look pretty good yourself." She admitted making a show of checking him out.

"I know." He cockily agreed. "Now may I have this dance?"

Letting him pull her flesh against him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to try to even out their height. He had another solution, though, and she couldn't contain her giggles when he lifted her up by the waist and placed her back down so that her little bare feet were atop his shiny black dress shoes.

"Are you sure I'm not hurting you?" Haley smiled up at him as he swayed them back and forth; his arms wrapped firmly around her petite body.

He gave her an odd look. "You probably weigh like a hundred pounds soaking wet, I think I can handle this. Besides having you up a little higher makes it much easier for me to do this." His seductive words informed her a second before he captured her lips in a soft kiss that didn't stay that way for long.

Haley felt warmth spread throughout her body as Nathan's tongue traced across her bottom lip, begging for entrance, to which she didn't hesitate giving. Her hands moved up and began to play with the hair on the nape of his neck; something Nathan found immensely erotic. It was amazing the sensations she could create with those delicate fingers of hers.

Once their tongues finally wrapped around the others they both moaned into each other's mouths. Haley felt him harden against her stomach and while a part of her wanted to rip his pants off and have him deep inside her another part of her—a part she was sure she'd later curse—wanted to stay in this moment with him forever. She was without a doubt starting to see the truth in Peyton's words.

When air became a necessity they both breathlessly parted, yet kept their eyes locked in a heated gaze.

"I want you Haley," Nathan's voice thick with lust, revealed.

She stroked the side of his cheek. "I want you too Nathan." She promised as she tried to pull his lips back to hers.

His right hand came up and pulled her hand away from his cheek, placing it above his heart, with his own hand staying firmly on top of hers to keep it in place.

"You're not getting it Haley. I want you…_all of you_."

Confusion masked her features. She could tell he wanted her, so what was stopping him? "I know and I want you too." She reassured him wondering if that's what he was hung up on. Maybe he just wanted to be extra sure."

He looked away for a second trying to find the right words. "I'm not good at all this, Haley, in fact this is probably going to come out all wrong, but I don't want to have sex with you."

He groaned frustrated by his verbal skills as Haley hopped off his feet and turned away from him rejected.

"I mean I do, I just don't want to only do that. Look c'mere." He softly instructed as he grabbed her wrist, pulling her with him to the bed and forcing her to sit across his lap. Her jeans clad legs dangling off the right side of his own, with no chance of reaching of the floor.

She wouldn't look at him and began nervously swinging her legs to which he stilled quickly with one touch of his domineering hand.

Taking that same hand, he lifted her chin up so that he could meet her eyes. "Promise you'll listen and wait till I finish before calling me an ass and storming off?

Nodding, she nervously tugged her lower lip between her teeth. She knew he was right, but he scared the hell out of her pure and simple, so it was technically his fault she usually jumped the gun with him. 'Yep all his fault.' She proudly stated in her mind.

A second later, though as she watched him struggle to tell her something, she realized it was her…_all her_. She could just see her Grandmother in heaven having a hissy fit over Haley's reluctance to believe and trust in something she couldn't control.

So gathering all her nerves she faced her demons and focused on the one person that invoked the strongest feelings she ever experienced in her life. "I promise to listen."

That was all he needed to make it over the edge. Seeing her look up at him with what he saw as trust and hopefully a little love gave him the strength to say his next words. "I want to try us Haley."

"Huh?" She blurted out, interrupting him.

He chuckled at her impatience. "Okay, this may sound stupid since we are married, but I want date you…really be with you."

Haley turned in his arms, so that she could straddle him and when she faced him she wore the brightest smile that melted his heart, as well turned him on. Of course, everything Haley did seem to turn him on.

He shifted a tad uncomfortably. "Um, Haley you're not really helping my attempt at being a gentlemen."

Scooting back some so she wasn't directly sitting on his obvious desire for her, she eyed him warily, but the playful gleam in her eye told Nathan she was anything but unsure about this. "Are you going to court me Mr. Scott with no expectation whatsoever of sex?"

Titling his head to the side he pretended to ponder. "Damn I should have thought this through more." He joked and she slapped him on the arm. "Hey watch it that's my shooting arm and yes that's the plan. My intentions are honorable…even if my lower half says otherwise.

She giggled, truly getting giddy over this notion. "Then my answer is yes, but can we not call it dating? That just sounds weird since we are married."

"You can call it anything you want as long as we can still make out and maybe even hang out on third base from time to time." He bargained as his fingers danced along the small section of exposed skin that her slightly raised tank had unveiled to him.

"Going steady?" She said slightly unsure before she repeated it a few times in her head. "Yep, I like going steady and to go along with the steady theme, we definitely should make out like a couple of horny teenagers whenever possible " She deduced with her eyes full of mischief, at the mere thought of the hours she could spend just making out with Nathan.

"What about third base?" He asked, placing a hot open-mouthed kiss on her neck for a little incentive.

Closing her eyes briefly, in an attempt to keep her hormones in check, she teased him. "Hmm, that's just heavy petting right?"

Biting her suddenly on her naked shoulder, she jumped in his arms. "Don't tease about the bases baby. Those are sacred to us horny males."

Giving him a quick kiss on the nose, she absentmindedly began playing with his hair again. There was just something unconsciously soothing in the act for her. "Aw, I'm sorry."

"Sorry enough for third base?" He looked at her hopefully, his signature smirk appearing in a second flat.

"If you're a good boy…_but_ not until you at least buy me dinner first. What kind of a girl do you think I am?" She admonished him with a teasing tone.

Picking her up with him as he stood, he carried her to her side of the bed and plopped her down. Then without a word sauntered out of the room.

In shock, she was just about to yell after him when the phone beside her rang. Glancing at the caller ID she saw it was Nathan and quickly answered with laughter in her voice. "What are you doing?"

"Is this Haley?" Nathan's serious voice asked.

Finally she caught on. "Yes it is, may I ask who's calling?"

Taking off his jacket, Nathan laid across his own bed. "This is Nathan Scott. I know this is short notice, but I was wondering if you would do me the honor of going to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"You're right this is awfully short notice, let me check my schedule." Pausing for a moment, that was clearly in jest, she flipped around to lay on her stomach, her legs happily taking the opportunity to bounce against the bed in a rhythm that she had adopted in her early teenage years.

Back then cell phones weren't everywhere like they are now, so every night she spent hours lying on her bed catching her friends and sometimes boyfriends up on what she did all day or just to talk about nothing. It was always so much fun, although doing this with Nathan now sure put all those endless nights talking about sports to whoever she was going out with that week to shame.

None of them made her this giddy and that was saying a lot since your pre-teen and teenage years are usually when pathetic bursts of 'gaga-ness' reach their peak. _'Wasn't she suppose to be out of this stage?' _Oh well, it felt amazing and she was going to enjoy every second of it.

Feeling the right amount of time had passed she finally answered. "Well, I'll have to move some things around, but I would love to."

He grinned widely. "Great…so is eight 'o'clock okay?"

"Perfect. I need to be home by midnight though, or my father will kill me." She joked and she could hear him chuckle.

"I think I can handle that. As long as I can sneak into your window after." He compromised.

Getting up, she waltzed into her bathroom to run a bath. "That might be nice, so long as you keep certain body parts to yourself."

Hearing the sounds of the water running, his blood got running, picturing her wet naked body "I could come over right now, since it seems you might need help washing some hard to reach spots."

After removing her last shred of clothing, she slipped into the almost too hot water, her skin tinkling from the warmth. "Pushy, pushy. This was your idea mister, so keep repeating the word slow."

"Slow huh? Yeah, I'd like to slowly slip behind you in that tub and…"

"Nathan!" She scolded, stopping him from finishing his dirty thought. "Don't make me hang up on you."

Taking a deep breath he apologized. "Sorry, this chivalry stuff takes some getting used to it."

"Look, we don't have to do this" She offered weakly, fear creeping into her voice.

"No, no we're doing this. I can do this…I want to do this." His promised her and they both smiled.

"Good, because I want this too."

_Two hours later…_

"I'm telling you he forced me to do it!" Haley argued as she finally stepped out of the tub, after realizing she was becoming a prune.

Nathan couldn't stop laughing. "Bullshit…did he have a gun to your head?"

"No." She huffed out. "But why would I swallow a nickel?"

"To show off?" He suggested and he figured he probably wasn't too far off. He could just picture an eight year old Haley trying to impress her boy cousins.

Wrapping a towel around herself, she ventured back into her bedroom. "You are such an ass, but you're probably right." She conceded, as she cradled the phone against her shoulder while attempting to find something to sleep in.

"Now, if only you would just adopt that philosophy."

"Oh you said a big word." Haley taunted, with a wicked grin even though he couldn't see her.

Hearing his cell warn him, in regards to his battery, Nathan reached down on the floor and grabbed the charger, securing into his phone before settling back against his pillows. "Hales, you know everything about me is big, I don't know why my vocab should surprise you."

"Sorry, vocabulary just seems more a Lucas thing. Not that I don't think your brilliant in other areas" She swiftly praised him, hoping the latter statement would counteract any annoyance the previous one may have caused. She had come to find Nathan was very intelligent, he just chose not to flaunt it and a part of her respected that.

"Nice save, and actually I probably learned that word from the professor himself. Did you know when we were little he'd actually try to get me to play school with him?"

"School? You mean like playing house?" Haley tried to contain her laughter at the image of Lucas and Nathan playing mommy and daddy together.

"Yeah, he'd set up desks and make fake homework for me. The only time I ever played, though, was when mom forced me and even then Lucas would end up getting so pissed off at my reluctance that I always ended up in his detention. Or as I liked to call it, locked in a closet. Seriously he was damn lucky he was older. I still need to kick his ass for that shit.." He laughed, remembering.

"Lucas is lucky he's so hot." Haley piped up, making a mental note to let Peyton in on this little gem later.

"Haley." Nathan warned and she shut up after a hint of a giggle passed from her lips.

They had made a pact an hour ago to never mention the word hot and Lucas in the same sentence ever again or any family member for that matter since Haley had started rambling about all the men in his family being extremely good looking.

"Lips are zipped." She swore and even made the hand motion across her lips. "Can you believe we're a room away from each other and have been talking on the phone for the last two hours." Haley mused, clearly still amazed by their new situation.

Nathan, who was now, only in his boxers and underneath the covers, stifled a yawn before answering "Hey, now you're the one who said I couldn't sneak in your window."

Giving up, Haley slipped on some sky blue cotton panties and went to another dresser in the room that still housed a lot of Nathan's clothes. "You sound exhausted Nathan." Her worry over him at the sound of his yawn ceased any earlier train of thought she may have had.

"I'm fine." He assured her, even though his body was feeling anything but. After waking at five am to work out, then practice, then warm-ups, then a full game where he played every second, there was no way he couldn't be. Nevertheless, spending time with Haley, even if it was just via the phone suppressed his basic fundamental need for rest.

"You're lying." She accused, as she whipped out an oversized gray T-shirt with Duke written across the front in faded navy letters. Smiling in satisfaction, she slipped it over her body, feeling immense comfort the second it made contact with her naked skin.

"You really shouldn't be able to tell that this soon." He grumbled, as his eyes fought to stay open.

Turning around Haley faced her empty bed and frowned. "Yeah, well and I shouldn't be this addicted to sleeping in the same bed as you already."

"You getting lonely for me baby?" He baited her, wondering if she'd relent and let him in there with her.

She rolled her eyes, more over the fact that he was right, than his cockiness. "Only because my number one sleeping partner is gone from my life."

"Please tell me you're talking about a lesbian lover." Nathan probed and while his tone was flirtatious, she knew he was holding his breath waiting to know who the hell she was talking about.

Grabbing her lotion she sat on the edge of the bed. "Actually, it was my bear, Mr. Waffles." She clarified as she began moisturizing every inch of her body, enjoying the soft scent of magnolias floating through the air as she did. "I lost him in a tragic washing machine accident before I left for college."

Relief flowed through him and his muscles relaxed. "Good." He yawned again, this time before he could even attempt to stifle it.

"Nathan go to bed now." She clicked her lotion bottle shut and placed it back on her dresser.

"Hales, you sounded way too much like my mom there and _again_ I'm fine."

She held in a sigh and reigned in the mom voice after deciding on another approach. "Sorry, it's just we have this big date tomorrow, if you recall, and I don't want you falling asleep on me." Her sultry voice pouted.

"Oh I recall, as a matter of fact, I'm already fantasizing about how many times I can cop a feel."

"Then those dreams should lull you to sleep. Nighty- night." She declared and promptly hung up on him before he could protest.

After staring at his phone for a brief second, a tad bewildered by how abruptly she'd ended their conversation, he decided to let it go. After all, he could go a few hours without seeing her or talking to her…_right_? _'Damn, he was becoming such a freaking girl.'_

Closing his eyes, he'd almost let sleep win its battle when he heard his door open and Haley tip toe into the room.

Climbing on, from the foot of the bed, she paused on all fours when she could make out his smirking face in the dark.

"Hi." She smiled shyly.

Pulling the covers back, he helped her climb underneath them, then pulled her into his side; her head lying upon his shoulder, her hand resting on his heart.

"I thought you said we couldn't do this." He whispered into the darkness.

Ever so softly, she kissed his bare chest, then snuggled as far into him as possible, her head now in the crook of his neck and her arm now stretched out across his stomach, as his own arms protectively enveloped her.

"I said _you_ couldn't sneak in, I never said anything about me." She answered after a moment of relishing in their intimate position.

Chuckling, he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

A few quiet moments later, with their grips still as tight as ever, they both slipped into unconsciousness, knowing that when they awoke a new chapter awaited them and for once neither was afraid.

* * *

Cath


	9. The Carpal Tunnel Of Love

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews!! Sorry for the long wait on this story, I was just feeling OYE more and it's easier to go with the flow so to speak.

I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I can't wait to hear what you all think because making sure you guys are satisfied is what matters most. :)

Thanks to Hana for being an incredible beta and Jess, I'm catching up. ;)

Chapter Nine "The Carpal Tunnel Of Love"

Resting her back against the large marble tub, Haley leisurely blew bubbles out of her hand into the air around her. Bubble baths had always been one of her most favorite guilty pleasures. Whether it was after a long work out or just a long day, lowering her body into a heated pool of scented bubbles always hit the spot.

It was now 4:40 on the dot and she was right on schedule. Twenty more minutes to soak and she had to high tail it out to moisturize and do a trillion other things every girl does, until she was completely ready for her date with her very own husband.

'_Her husband.__' _It amazed her how giddy she suddenly got when she or any one else referred to Nathan as that. Two months ago her fear and shock wouldn't even let her get close to that emotion and now she was relishing in it. She liked to think, even if their heads were holding back, that her and Nathan's hearts had always known they were right for each other. Fate, all of sudden, was sounding like the most amazing concept ever.

Of course, she'd have to thank to the Gods of alcohol too, for helping them get roped into this now blissful union. Without it, neither would have had the courage to say, "I do," and may have missed their chance, and who's to say, once you pass it up, that it ever comes around again.

She probably would have ended up with some random actor or director that did nothing but read poetry to her and gush about her in every magazine across the world. Someone that would have used their marriage for as much publicity as possible and to reinforce their career at every turn.

Nathan was his own person and while that drove her insane most days, it also gave her an astonishing amount of respect for him. He fought for every piece of success he had and didn't apologize for it. He also took her outside her safety zone and that was a thrill no other man had ever given her.

"Fantasizing about me?"

Opening her eyes, she took in her smirking husband before her and a broad smile spread across her face. "Excuse me sir, but I don't think it's proper to check out your date in the bathtub _before_ the actual date."

Kneeling down beside the tub, he leaned over and kissed her lips tenderly, backing away ever so slightly afterwards to gaze into her eyes. "Hi."

"Mmm, hi…now get out," she playfully demanded, pushing him just enough to propel him backwards, forcing him into a sitting position.

"Hey now, I'm here officially as your _husband_, not your date."

Rearranging her bubbles a bit, to keep him from viewing two of his favorite assets, she eyed him suspiciously. "Oh really? And what official marital business has warranted you interrupting my bath?"

"We're out of Gatorade," he nonchalantly informed her, reaching across the edge of the tub to brush a few bubbles off her glistening shoulder.

"Are you serious?" She laughed. "Go to the store and by some."

"I know, I'm going to." He stood, dropping a kiss on her forehead as he did.

Confusion was clearly written all over her face. "So, that was the official married business?"

"What? Isn't that what married couples do, tell each other where they're going?"

"Yeah, but I don't think you have to inform me of every detail."

"Maybe not, but this way I got to stare at you in the tub for a few minutes. See you tonight baby."

And with a final wink he was out the door, leaving an even giddier wife behind.

…

"Do I look ok?" Haley asked Brooke and Jake for at least the tenth time.

Jake glanced up from his perch on Haley's bed. "Jesus, Haley you look drop dead gorgeous. I'm a guy, I should know. Can we move on now?"

"Yeah Haley, even I'd do you." Brooke piped up; her eyes not leaving the magazine she was currently engrossed as she lay sprawled out beside Jake.

Not dignifying Brooke's attempt of a compliment with a response, Haley continued to pace in front of her full-length mirror. That morning, right after her bikini wax and emergency tanning session, she had scoured the boutiques hoping to find the perfect dress for that night. Nothing in her closet seemed worthy enough in her eyes and besides, a special occasion was always an excuse for a new outfit and to her, a first date with her husband was the ultimate special occasion, no matter how weird it sounded.

At the last shop, she'd discovered a silk kelly green Michael Kors strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline that was perfect. She'd fallen in love with not only the color but also the flirty full skirt with a flared hem that would twirl right along with her if she felt the urge.

The black patent leather belt around the waist also helped show off her tiny waist and coordinated perfectly with the new four-inch black patent leather peep toe pumps that she'd purchased maybe a week before, that were still sitting untouched in her closet.

After slipping on the dress and shoes, every thing else had fallen into place.

She'd chosen to wear her hair soft, in a low side ponytail, with diamond solitaires adorning her ears that shimmered right along with her engagement and wedding rings, that had just been cleaned and slipped back on, moments before.

She opted against a necklace, feeling that her bare sun-kissed skin would be enough to lure Nathan's eyes to her neckline and the acceptable amount of cleavage she was displaying in her dress.

"Just so you know Haley," Brooke began. "_People_ says you and Nathan are still together and happier than ever, _Us_ says your pregnant, _Star_ says you're about to file for divorce and _The Enquirer_ says you're pregnant with twins and converting to Scientology."

Checking her nude lip-gloss, _again_, Haley took a second to process all of what Brooke had just told her before speaking. "Don't you love how they all have these "sources" too?"

Jake stretched out beside Brooke in order to get a glimpse of the headlines she was reading. "These sources are nothing more than the gophers that get you your coffee on the set and hand Nathan a towel at practice and because they were in your 'presence'," he air quoted with his fingers, "for a mere two seconds they act like they know every detail about your life. I can't believe these magazines actually pay them for these lies."

"Yeah, well, I wish you'd quit taking it so well Haley and let Jake and I issue a _'foot up their ass'_ press release and sic your lawyers on them."

"Brooke, that would only give them more ammunition."

Jake nodded. "She's right Brooke, they'd be after her even more than they are now. Which reminds me Haley, you have a five am call on Catalina Island. The car will pick you up at three thirty."

Aghast, her mouth fell open in shock. "Jake!"

"Sorry Hales, it's looking like rain tomorrow and they needed to move up filming to avoid it."

The doorbell ringing silenced Haley's annoyance. "Who could that be?"

When it rang again she looked to Jake and Brooke, but they were too enthralled with laughing at articles about her private life to answer the door for her, nor did Nathan seem to be getting off his ass to get it, so obviously it was up to her.

Racing out of the room and down the stairs, she was out of breath by the time she swung the door open and was met with the adoring smile of her date holding a bouquet of every purple flower imaginable, knowing it was her favorite color.

"Damn." Nathan muttered looking her up and down.

"That wasn't exactly the word I was looking for," Haley teased, taking the flowers from him. "Thank you." She inhaled their aroma.

Taking her left hand, he kissed it sweetly. "You look beautiful Hales."

Blushing, she took the time to rake her eyes over him and her mouth suddenly became very dry…._ damn._ Ok, maybe it was the perfect word because he looked damn hot in that jet black suit and a cobalt blue shirt beneath with the top two buttons undone, exposing just a hint of his tanned chest. God, what she wouldn't give to rip his shirt apart, sending buttons flying, and running her tongue all over his toned abs right about now.

"Are you ready?" He offered his elbow to her.

"Oh, my purse and I have to get these flower…."

Brooke bounded up to them, with Haley's black clutch in hand. "Trade ya?" She held out the bag to Haley.

"You're the best Brooke." Haley handed her the flowers and gratefully took her purse.

"I know. Now, Nathan you better have her home by eleven sharp." Brooke wagged her finger at him, as Haley looped her arm through his.

Nathan smiled down at Haley. "No promises."

…

"Do you think they'll ever stop?" Haley sighed, watching the millionth photographer whiz by them. Probably trying to get some shot of them arguing over the radio station, she supposed, so they could spin it and turn it into some mammoth fight about to end their marriage.

Not taking his eyes off the road, he reached out and held her hand, intertwining their fingers. "We'll lose them when we get on the highway."

Squeezing his hand, she relaxed back in her seat, closing her eyes, enjoying the stillness she'd come to appreciate when she was with him.

A little while later, the car rolled to a stop and her eyes fluttered open, more from the loss of Nathan's hand around hers than the lack of motion.

Leaning up some, she strained to make out their destination. All she could clearly see in the darkness was a small shack like building with multi-colored Christmas lights strewn all around it on the edge of the beach.

She was so busy trying to contemplate where they were that she didn't even hear Nathan get out of the car, let alone open her own door until his strong hands reached to encircle her waist

Her bottom lip jutted out, "Please tell me where we are?" She whined as she placed her hands on his shoulders and he lifted her out of his SUV.

Setting her on the ground, he kept one hand around her waist as he shut her door.

"So impatient." He shook his head with a crooked smile and began to guide them down the gravel road towards the festive lights.

Once they were a few hundred feet away, Haley could clearly make out it was some sort of restaurant and then she smelled it…the orgasmic combination of fresh handmade tortillas, onions, gooey melted cheeses, and chili meat.

Jumping away from his embrace and facing him, Haley clapped her hands excitedly as she moved backwards. "Oh my God, Tex-Mex!" She gleefully exclaimed before turning away from him and bolting towards the restaurant, which shocked the hell out of him, seeing as she was wearing stiletto heels.

Arriving no more than a minute after her, Nathan couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Haley already planted in a booth talking animatedly with the waitress.

"Thanks for waiting." Nathan slid in across from her.

Giggling, she reached across patted his hands. "Sorry, I was just soooooo excited. How did you find this place? I feel like I'm back in Texas…this so amazing Nathan really."

"I'm glad you like it. One of my teammates was born and raised and Texas and said this is the only place that feels like home,"

Taking a look around, Haley could definitely see he was right. From usual standards it didn't look like much. The red booths were cracked and faded, the menus worn out, the curtains frayed and the food sure as hell wasn't gourmet, but that was the best thing about it. Everything was made from scratch, messy, fattening, served in Texas sized portions and best of all, melted in your mouth. It was heaven on earth and no one could ever understand it until they tasted.

A moment later, the waitress came back and brought them two large Margaritas on the rocks with salt per Haley's order with a chaser of Patron to go alone.

"Thank you so much Maria." Haley politely spoke.

Maria smiled kindly, waving a busboy over with a tray of chips and spicy red and green sauce for them. "Now, are you two ready to order."

"Yes we'll start of with an order of Chile con queso with jalopenos and an order of the fajitas a Los Cucos for two with extra onions and cucos sauce. Oh and one aguacate relleno pollo too." Haley effortlessly ordered, the words rolling off her tongue as she handed Maria back the menus.

Nathan shook his head. "When did you learn Spanish?"

Haley waved her hand, dismissing the notion. "Please, I just speak Tex-Mex, but for you I will translate. I ordered us classic cheese dip, fajitas smothered in this to die for secret sauce loaded with onions, mushrooms, diced peppers, and tomatoes and a chicken stuffed fried avocado drizzled in queso."

Nathan licked his lips. "Sounds good to me. You ready to get your drink on Mrs. Scott."

"My, my, sir are you trying to get me liquored up?"

Giving her his best attempt at an innocent look, Nathan watched her pick up her shot. "I didn't order the drinks, so, I could accuse you of the same."

"Very true. Now drink and if you're lucky I'll try to take of advantage of you."

Raising his shot glass, he smirked. "Game on."

An hour later… 

"I'm sooooooooooo drunk." Haley giggled as she stumbled down the beach in front of the restaurant, her heels in hand.

Nathan tried to focus, but she was moving too fast. "Stand still." He ordered, his words slurring just a bit from his equally drunken state.

"I wanna dance" She twirled, throwing her shoes God knows where as her dress flew up around her, following her lead.

Enjoying the view, he finally caught up with her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him. "I wanna fuck." He leered down at her, setting her body on fire.

Coyly, she pushed him away. "What kind of girl do you think I am?" She teased and began twirling round and round until her head began to feel dizzy and she plopped down on the sand, bursting into a fit of laughter.

Laughing with her, he collapsed down beside her, flat on his back. "It's not my fault you're too damn sexy."

Crawling over to him, she straddled his waist and sat upright, grinning when his hands immediately came up to grip her hips. "Well, lucky for you I'm just a teensy bit slutty when it comes to you." She poked the center of his chest, then trailed her finger all the way down to his belt buckle.

"C'mere" He huskily demanded with the most devastating smile she'd ever seen, sending her melting into his arms, his tongue seizing control of her mouth in record speed.

Moaning, she felt him grow even harder against her and she soon found herself grinding into him as they devoured each other's lips.

Getting a wicked idea, she tore her lips away from his and jumped off him, laughing at the full on _'__What the fuck'_ face he was sporting. 

Undoing her side zipper, and belt around her waist, she seductively let the dress fall from her body.

Nathan groaned at the sight of her in nothing but a black lace thong, which before he could blink had been flung, in his face.

"I think someone has way too many clothes on." She vocally observed, as she slowly walked backwards towards the water, undoing her ponytail from its confines, letting her hair fall loose down her back.

Getting the idea, Nathan leapt to his feet, shedding clothes as approached her.

When he was down to his boxers and maybe four feet away, Haley turned around and ran into the water, yelping when the cool water made contact with her bare skin.

Taking his boxers off, he dove in after her, surprising her when he grabbed her legs from underneath the water.

"Nathan…stop!" she admonished with laughter in her voice.

Popping up in front of her, he wrapped his arms around her, her legs instinctively doing the same to him, as he carried them a little further out, until the water easily covered his waist.

Running her fingers through his wet hair, she smiled lovingly and gazed into his eyes. "I love you."

The moonlight framed her face in such a profound way Nathan wasn't sure he was still breathing. Reaching up he pushed a few strands of her ocean soaked hair away from her angelic face. "I love you too…God, you have no idea how beautiful you are."

Her eyes glistened with unshed tears at his words. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

Kissing her tenderly first, he locked eyes with her again. "We will, in every way that counts…I promise."

Just as their lips were about to meet, their perfect moment was shattered when the tell tale sound of a camera clicking repeatedly echoed around them.

Jerking his head around, Nathan spotted some guy in all black moving closer to them from the beach. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Burying her head in Nathan's neck, Haley tried to shield her body from view, Nathan protectively tightened his grip on her.

Apparently, the look on Nathan's face was enough scare the hell out of the guy and he ran back up the beach until he was nothing but a spec in the distance.

"Is he gone?" Haley murmured into his neck.

"Yeah, but I'm sure he'll be back with twenty of his friends. Come on let's get out of here."

Not letting her out of his arms just yet, Nathan carried her out of the water and back to where their clothes lay strewn about before setting her back down.

"This totally sucks. He not only ruined my buzz, but our first skinny dipping experience too." She pouted pulling her dress back on.

After getting his clothes back on, he searched around the area.

Picking up the bottle of Patron he'd dropped earlier, he grinned, holding it up triumphantly. "No one ruins my baby's buzz."

Clapping her hands in excitement, she grabbed it from his hand. "My husband rocks!"

"I know." He agreed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they began to stroll back up the beach.

…

"God, seriously, stop that," Lucas whined, as he once again spotted his brother and Haley making out hardcore in his backseat from his rearview mirror.

"Quit cock blocking!" Nathan yelled back, then moaned as Haley began to suck on his neck and stroke him through his pants.

Glancing at the rearview mirror again, Lucas wondered if he could drive without it because he was about two seconds away from ripping it off and launching it out the window. "You know I don't mind Haley moaning, but dude hearing you is not something I need."

Leaning forward over the console, Haley planted a wet one on Lucas's cheek. "You're the best Luke."

Nathan sat back up a little. "How about you bring those lips back over to the Scott that counts."

Giggling, she turned around and fell back into a blissful make out session with full on gropage, much to Lucas's dismay.

A half-hour later they had came to a stop. "All right you two, break it up, we're here."

"Where is here?" Haley peered over Nathan's shoulder out the side window.

Nathan covered her eyes with one hand and opened his door with the other. "Damn woman, can't you ever just enjoy a surprise?" he joked.

"Do I need to wait for you?" Lucas asked, before Nathan maneuvered out of car.

"No thanks man. We can catch a cab from here."

Helping Haley out of the car, Nathan positioned her at the entrance of the establishment and removed his hand from her eyes. "Now you can look."

"A tattoo parlor?" she questioned confused, her hands on her hips, as Lucas drove away.

"What's the matter Scarlet? Are you scared?" He gave her a challenging smirk.

"Never. Just didn't think you had it in you, Pretty boy." She winked then sashayed through the doors, leaving a highly amused Nathan behind.

A woman, roughly thirty, with tattoos all over her body greeted Haley at the counter. "What can we do…wait aren't you?"

"My wife…yes she is" Nathan finished for her, clueing her in that neither wanted to recognized for anything else.

With an understanding smile, she tried again. "What can we do for you two?"

"Do you have private rooms?" Nathan inquired.

"Yeah, but we can do you both at the same time out in front. You'd have to be separated otherwise."

"No, that's what we want." Nathan assured her, then looked down at a distracted Haley who was clearly enthralled with all the artwork that surrounded her. "How about we surprise each other?"

Bringing her attention back to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and echoed his earlier words. "Game on."

…

Grinning from ear to ear, Haley came out from behind her curtain, but there was no Nathan in sight. Now frowning, she sat down dejectedly yet was careful not to lean back and put any pressure on her newly acquired body art.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Nathan exited from the opposite side of the store carrying his jacket and dress shirt in his hand and a hint of a bandage peeking over his left shoulder.

"Let me see!" Haley rushed eagerly over to him.

Stepping away from her he held out his hand to stop her. "Woah, no touching the merchandise till we get home."

"Fine." She huffed out crossing her arms across her chest. "So, did it hurt?" 

"Hales, I'm a trained professional athlete, I played half a quarter with my shoulder separated, a little needle isn't going to scare me," he boasted, not expecting the guy who worked on him to start chuckling behind him.

Intrigued, Haley set her sights on the artist, who was donning an open leather vest exposing a massive profile shot of the Devil on his chest "Did he cry? Please tell me he cried."

The man laughed again. "Not so much crying, as jerking his arm away from me every five seconds and cursing me to hell.

"I was the perfect patient," Haley happily proclaimed, her girl nodding in agreement.

"Yep, your wife didn't flinch once. I wish all my clients were like her."

Haley held her hand over her heart. "Aw, Sally you are the sweetest."

Rolling his eyes in jest, Nathan took a thousand out of his wallet and laid it on the counter. "Thanks for everything, keep the change," he generously said while putting his shirt back on as carefully as possible

"Thanks and Haley, you think about those nipple rings!" Sally shouted after them, Haley turning around to blow them all kisses goodbye before she and Nathan slipped out the door.

A taxi pulled up just as they stepped to the curb. "YAY! This cab so rocks!" Haley proclaimed as Nathan opened the door for her to climb in.

"I thought I rocked." He grumbled coming in behind her.

Moving closer to him, she began nibble on his ear lobe, her name spilling from his lips in record time. "Baby, you know you always rock the most," she placated him, swirling her tongue around his ear.

Growling, he yanked her up on his lap, her legs draped across his and her arms circling his neck.

Dipping his mouth down, he began to work on her own ear, then moved his lips to her neck, sucking with enough pressure to leave his mark. He literally got off knowing she was his, and seeing his ministrations leave lasting effects put him even further over the edge.

The cabby clearing his throat broke them apart and for the first time, Haley noticed that he was an older man. Quickly deciding that making out in front of someone that looked like her grandfather was not happening, she shyly slinked off Nathan's lap and into her own seat.

"He looks like my old coach Whitey," Nathan bent over and whispered; his hands now firmly planted in his own lap.

It was true, she'd seen multiple pictures of Nathan's coach from his Tree Hill days with Lucas all over his room, including one very sweet one of him and Nathan the day Nathan was drafted. It was obvious they were very close and Haley couldn't wait to meet him one day.

…

After paying the Whitey clone, the pair walked arm and arm, silently up the drive until they were safely back in the house.

Locking the door behind them, Nathan smirked towards her, causing her heart to skip a beat. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

Titling her head to the side, her eyes caught the tall ornate grandmother clock behind him, while she pretended to ponder his proposal before. "Hmmmmm? Ok, deal. Now strip Scott."

"I love it when you order me around." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, taking his shirt off as he did.

Reaching for his left arm, she turned him around and softly traced the area around the bandage located on his left shoulder blade. "Tell me if I hurt you," she instructed, easing away the tape that held the gauze in place until she was able to lift it completely off.

"Oh Nathan…" She softly gasped, shocked by what he had done. The softball-sized area was swollen and covered in Vaseline, but she clearly made out her initials '_HJS'_ with the '_J'_ dramatically dropped lower than the other letters in a deep shade of navy. It was simple yet bold and powerful at the same time

Taking the bandage back from her, he placed it back over his wound, pressing down on the tape to get it to re-stick. "Ok beautiful, now it's your turn."

Demurely, she raised her arms, for him to unzip her this time, to which he zealously complied.

Undoing her belt, he slid her dress slowly down her body, his fingers skimming here bare flesh as he went. After helping her step out of it, he backed away to take in the sight of her. He loved she was never able to find her underwear, as the sight of her wearing nothing but her sky high heels was about to cause his lower region to explode. Of course, she could be wearing a muumuu and he'd be pulsating for her.

"And you haven't even seen the best part," she taunted, spinning around on her heels to let him view her own surprise for him.

Doing just has she had earlier, he delicately removed her bandage. "Fuck," he let out breathlessly, all his remaining blood draining from his brain, as his drank up the vision of his jersey number tattooed on the small of her back, in the same shade he had chosen.

Whipping back around, just as his hands were about to grab her hips, she stepped away from him and bent over to grab her dress.

"Wipe that shocked expression off your face," she lightly ordered as she stepped back into her dress and zipped it back up. "You didn't think you were getting some did you?"

"Kinda," he admitted bluntly, albeit with a hint of playfulness.

Touching a tiny brush out of her purse, she brushed any remaining tangles out of her now dry hair, then dropped the tiny brush back in her purse. "Sorry love, but see those headlights coming up the drive?" She nodded towards the panes of glass surrounding her front door as she took a holder off her wrist and pulled up her hair into a high ponytail.

"That is my car from the studio and I have to be in Catalina by five am." Passing by him, she blew a kiss in his direction. "I had a great time. See you at the game tonight."

It was impossible to ever stay upset with her when she smiled like that. "Don't be late."

Opening the door, she paused to look over her shoulder at him. "Wouldn't dream of it."

And she wouldn't, except that she never considered that some things are out of our control and that the old saying _'life's what happens when you're making plans_' knocks the wind out of every one, once in a while.

* * *

Cath


	10. Sticks And Stones

**Author's Note:** Hey all, thanks to that fabulous new episode last night I stayed up all night writing this so I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all for your amazing replies for the last chapter. This story only has at most 4 chapters left so I'm getting a little sad, but they are FULL of big stuff that I think you guys will love.

I never intended for this story to be as long as Timeless and honestly I even changed it completely from I had planned early on to stretch it out some because of the incredible support for this story. I wanted to give y'all more to read. ;)

But the next story I have planned will be very long and filled with so many twists and turns it's making my own head spin just thinking about writing it, but I'm so excited for you all to read it. It's called ii "Learning To Breathe"/i /i and completely AU. Hopefully you all will love it as much as I've grown to love planning it. :)

Anyway, I'll quit rambling now. I want thank Ellie for beta-ing even in her sickness. Get better girl! Oh and Jess, I'm caught up again. Haha.

**Chapter Ten "Sticks And Stones"**

"Oh this is just freakin' great!" Haley blew out; adjusting her teeny tiny bikini top the producers had forced her to wear. They had at least compromised in letting her wear a teeny tiny blue jean skirt. Such gentlemen.

"Quit bitching James, I don't like this any better than you." Josh bitched right back, trying to get service on his cell.

Rolling her eyes, she tried to stay calm and not rip his head off. Although, using it for a game of volleyball sounded damn good right about now. They all, including the director and staff had been at each other's throats since they arrived at this remote island off of Catalina, that most weren't aware they were filming at till the last minute.

The director felt Catalina wasn't deserted enough for the scenes so they all boarded a skiing boat and were driven at least thirty miles out into the sea to a small chain of islands that contained the one that would be their destination.

Another boat had already arrived, unloading the tons of equipment needed and makeshifts tents were set up for the actors, which for this shoot was only her and Josh, who she usually got along swimmingly with.

But somehow being trapped on a real remote island with the sun beating down and knowing it was already nearing three o'clock soured her mood greatly. At this rate she'd barely make it before tip off and they'd only shot half of the scenes needed.

"DAMN IT!" Josh's shouted, tossing his phone into the sand in front of her.

Knowing why he was upset, Haley put her own issues aside and sat down beside him on the soft sand underneath the shade of a palm tree.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch."

He smiled and bumped shoulders with her. "I'm sorry for being an ass."

"She'll be all right Josh."

"Yeah I know, but she's my little sister."

Haley smiled. "And she's also a woman, who is entirely capable of making her own decisions. Besides you like her fiancé don't you?"

He groaned. "Do you have to call him that?"

"Sorry buddy, but that's what he is now."

"I can't believe she leaves me a voicemail at five am right before I'm out of range, it's like she planned it just so I wouldn't yell at her."

"Oh stop it. She will always be your baby sister no matter if she gets married and has a million kids."

Seeing that they were being waved over to their spots, he stood and held out his hand to her. "I guess you're right."

Taking his hand, she let him pull her up. "I always am." She grinned, ignoring his scoff at her statement.

Standing on their marks they were all set.

"Action!" The director yelled.

Within a second the two were locked in a heated argument as their characters had it out. Screaming, name-calling, arms flailing, everything you needed to make it appear as real as possible, they were doing.

"Would you just shut the hell up!" Josh pleaded with her character.

"No, I won't. In fact, let me list all things you suck at. Steering a boat. _Obviously_ since we're damn well ship wrecked now, building a fire, finding water, fishing…"

Her words were cut off by his lips on hers and the heated argument turned into a heated make out session.

"Cut! Brilliant. Take a break you guys while we set up the next one."

Josh touched his lip. "I think you drew blood Haley."

She shoved him playfully as she checked her watch near her bag. Great almost four, not three. "I'm going to miss it. This is such a big game for him and I'm going to miss it aren't I?"

"You might be late, but you'll make it. All these last scenes are of you and me arguing even more before the kiss and we'll blow through those easy. I promise I'll do my best to get you there."

She gave him a small smile telling him he'd made her feel better even though the knot in her stomach remained ever present.

…

"Still not answering?" Lucas inquired as he started to change into his warm ups along side his brother.

"It's not even ringing." Nathan clicked the end button laying his phone down beside him on the bench.

"She'll be here Nate."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway how's the wedding crap going?"

Lucas chuckled. "You have such a way with words and it's going fine. I finally talked her into actually having a ceremony. She wanted to go to City Hall, can you believe that?"

"Believe that you're the girl in the relationship? Yes." Nathan joked, pulling his jersey over his head.

"Yo Nate, you're wife is bangin'," One of his teammates, Mike, called out to him.

Another guy agreed. "Hell yeah. I knew she was fucking hot, but damn."

Turning Nathan noticed Mike was surrounded by at least ten others gawking over something in Mike's hands.

Taking quick strides, he snatched, what turned out to be a group of printed out pictures, out of Mike's hands, his eyes going wide once he saw what they were.

There Haley was in all her naked glory for the world to see, the words America's Sweetheart above her with a question mark. It must have been shot just before she jumped into the water the night before. He couldn't believe they had already hit the net. He'd made a call to Chris that morning hoping that he could track them down and stop something like this from happening and obviously he had failed.

Flipping through the pieces of paper, he saw that there were more photos of them together in the water, some of their wedding, and a few blurred out photos of their honeymoon.

The last two pages were an article that must of come with of the some of pictures. At the top were two photos, in a split screen affect. One was of Haley down home at her parents ranch playing on the floor with some of her cousin's babies, the other of them making out slash groping each other in the jewelry store in Vegas, where'd they bought their rings, obviously not caring they were in public. It was clear this magazine site was stating that ever since she'd married him, she had changed and not for the better.

There were even quotes from so-called friends calling her a whore, who is addicted to sex. That her and Nathan have threesomes and she's getting a sex dungeon put in her basement. Going even further to claim she's been dipping into the drug world, experimenting with ecstasy and cocaine and that she was becoming just another Lohan and Spears.

Nathan was livid, his blood pressure surely spiking as he ripped the papers to shreds, tossing them into a nearby trash bin as he stormed out.

Running after him, Lucas caught him just before he reached the exit. "Where are you going?"

"Did you see that shit?" He fumed.

"This morning, on some show, they mentioned it. Look, Nathan this is all bull shit. They have zero proof because there is none. It will go away."

Nathan finally turned and faced his brother. "Will it Luke? Because it seems like it's only getting worse She doesn't deserve this Luke and if it weren't for me she wouldn't have to go through it.

Trying to comfort him, Lucas placed his hand on his brother's back. "Haley doesn't care about any of this. She cares about you, end of story. This isn't a big deal, it will all die down. Plus, even without you I'm sure they would have found some lie to print about her."

"I wish I was as sure." He solemnly muttered, lowering his head.

"Come on, there is nothing you can do about it today and you have a game to play and as much as I like to brag, I can't do it alone. Haley will be here soon and you guys will figure it out."

Nodding, Nathan followed his brother back into the locker room, wishing he could believe Lucas's words, but the mixture of guilt and anger flowing through him wouldn't let him.

…

"Jesus Fucking Christ! Get the fucking boats back!" Josh screamed at the director who in turn screamed at the production crew.

The skies above rumbled, as the blues and grays of the clouds darkened with weight of moisture. In the blink of an eye the sun had disappeared, giving way to the sudden onslaught of a storm sweeping through.

Haley was now standing under a tent, that threatened to give way at anytime, wearing a stark white terry cloth robe with her hair blowing chaotically in the wind, as she struggled to keep the robe closed and her body warm.

A production assistant passed by her and she grabbed his arm. "What the hell is going on Charlie? Are they coming to get us?"

"They can't. The storm is worse than anyone expected, it changed paths out of nowhere and all boats and planes have been grounded or docked. Is docked the right word? You know I'm not sure, I need to loo…"

Grabbing him by the shoulders, she shook him lightly. "Charlie, I love you and usually find the fact you can't focus on one thing for more than three seconds adorable, but FOCUS!"

Grinning, of course adorably, making her forget she was ever annoyed in the first place, he tried his best. "Sorry Hay Jay." And there was another helplessly endearing thing. "They can't get to us for at least a couple of hours, so we're suppose to "bunker" down as they say."

Haley jumped as a crackling streak of lightening streaked through the sky. "Bunker down? Are you kidding me?"

He patted her on the arm. "Don't worry Hay Jay, you're from Texas, you've camped before." He reassured her, then was called away into a conversation with his supervisor and Josh.

"IN A CABIN; WITH INDOOR PLUMBLING AND CABLE! THAT DOESN"T COUNT!" She yelled helplessly after him. "It doesn't count." She repeated a few decibels lower, as the tent above her finally lost its battle.

Charlie and Josh ran back up to her.

Josh grabbed her wrist. "We're going further in the island, there's room enough for two or three people and you're the only girl, even your stylist is a guy, so needless to say your ass gets a spot.

Charlie slapped Josh on the back. "And Josh gets to go because if he dies it's their ass."

"Shut up Charlie." Josh shook his head, then turned his back on Haley and crouched down. "Hop on James."

"I can walk."

"You're in flip flops Longhorn. All I need is for you to get bitten on the foot by some big ass snake and then dying because as hot as you are, I suck poison out for no one, not even with the promise of sex.

Slipping off her robe, she tossed it to Charlie, not wanting to get tangled up. "Trust me, even if I was dying, I'd never promise you sex."

Gripping Josh's shoulders, she jumped on his back, her legs circling his waist as he held her steady by her calves. "Don't be copping any feels Razorback. My husband will so kick your ass." She teased, feeling a tad more at ease knowing there would be a literally rock hard shelter in her future.

"Very cute. Are we back in junior high?" He retorted, following Charlie's lead into the trees.

"Says the boy who still has Boyz II Men on his IPOD."

"You brought this on yourself little lady." He cleared his throat. "_I'll make love to you…Like you want me to_…" He sang.

Charlie joined in. "_And I'll hold you tight…Baby all through the nighhhhhhht_ "

"I'm in hell." She whimpered, as she traveled deeper into the vegetation with visions of 6th grade dances frolicking in her head.

…

Going in for a lay up, Nathan deliberately knocked his opponent flat on his ass and that was it.

For the last quarter he sat bitterly on the sidelines, the images of the article coupled with the fact his wife hadn't even shown up, bearing down on his shoulders, eating away at what little restraint he ever had to begin with.

Finally when the buzzer rang, he'd grabbed his keys and split, not giving a damn about missing the post game talk or the same fucking questions from the same fucking reporters. It never ended.

…

Throwing his keys on the table, he'd almost made it to the couch, when the persistent beeping of the answering machine demanded his attention from the small table just inside the living room.

Hitting the large silver botton, his night got even worse.

"You have forty two messages, six from contacts. Press 1 for all, 2 for contacts." He pressed 2, there was no way in hell he was talking to anyone other than the select few that made up his and Haley's family inner circle.

_Message one at 7:52 p.m._

"Haley, where are you? We need to talk." Jake's worried voice declared. "The Kid's Choice Awards dropped you from hosting, as did Revlon from chairing their Breast Cancer Awareness night. It also doesn't look good in regards to Revlon renewing you for their cosmetics campaign, as well. I'm sorry, Hales. This press just makes them nervous, they'll be begging for you to come back soon. I love you and Brooke would say she loves you too but she's a hair away from literally ripping the balls from the sleaze bag editors and photographers that are printing this shit. Anyway, call me."

_Message two at 6:32 p.m._

"Hello my darlings, it's mom. Haley, this message is directed at you, but I love you too Nathan and I'll leave you your very own tomorrow, a Lydia James to Nathan Scott original."

Nathan smiled.

"Now, Haley, I wasn't able to stop your Grandmother from hearing about it, you know how hypocritical those busy bodies at her church are, but don't you worry that sweet little head of yours over anything. We love you and we know you; and no matter how many lies they print, you make us proud each and every day. Oh, and Haley Bub, please don't skinny dip in the ocean anymore. Fishies might get you…you know, down there." She whispered the last two words. "And if you insist on still doing it, use a clean pool next time and if Nathan has any swelling…down there" she whispered again. "I saw this whole thing on Grey's about a penis fish so make sure you monitor him."

Only Haley's mother could say something to make damn sure he never stepped foot in an ocean ever again, even with the lure of her naked daughter.

_Message three at 3:23 p.m._

"Nate, this is Jake. I got word that there is no cell service where Haley is shooting and it looks like they might not be done for quite awhile. Just didn't want you worry about Haley."

Well, at least she had an excuse for not calling.

_Message Four at 12.02 p.m._

"Hey husband! We're just now about to board the boat from Catalina to some speck of an island. I might be a little late, but I'll make it. I wouldn't miss you getting all sweaty for the world. I love you.'

His heart sank; she obviously had no clue of the backlash awaiting her, all because of him. Turning off the machine, headed for the wet bar.

Scotch was definitely the drink of choice tonight.

…

"Full house!" Haley gleefully announced slapping her cards on the blanket that she, Josh, and Charlie were sitting around on in the awning of the cave.

The guys mumbled obscenities as Haley collected her winnings, which was subsequently just a pile of leaves.

Apparently, Charlie always kept a deck of cards in his pocket in case a drinking game ever broke out.

"Aw, did the itty bitty girl bruise your big manly egos?" Haley taunted in a baby voice; a little bit drunk from the rum Charlie had discovered in someone's bag and jacked.

Her moaning and whining about missing Nathan's game called for desperate measures, according to them, and she had to admit they were doing a good job of distracting her.

Taking a swig from the Captain Morgan special reserve bottle, Josh strained to hear what he thought was a boat. "Do you guys hear that?"

Charlie made a beeline out into the open, saying he'd check it out.

Taking her watch out of the pocket of her robe, she'd slipped back on, Haley's mood dropping drastically when she got a look at the time. "I can't believe it's past ten."

"It's just a game Haley, he won't be mad."

Haley flicked his forehead. "Don't be a dumbass. Saying it's just a game for him is like saying it's just a movie for us. You know how athletes are, I'm sure you still remember when you lost or won any game."

"Eight and five my senior year in varsity football."

Giving him an _'I told you so,'_ look, Haley peaked out and saw Charlie halt his running towards them when he spotted her and waved her towards him.

"We can go!" Haley cheered, scrambling to her feet, and then waiting impatiently for Josh to crutch down.

Obliging her, he let out an exaggerated grunt when her weight landed on his back and he stood upright. "Putting on some weight there, Hales?"

She bent down and pinched his cheek. "Cute…and just for that I'm going to tell you something I've been holding back so that I wouldn't hurt your feelings—I had authentic Tex-Mex last night."

"You bitch!"

"My wonderful, gorgeous, talented husband took me." She happily sighed throwing her head back so the now soft falling rain could fall upon her face.

Josh's unforeseen cease in movement forced Haley to pop back up and when she got her bearings, all the alcohol in her system seemed to evaporate in light of what she was looking at.

More than a dozen boats, half of which carried photographers and news crews were spread out across the shore as three news helicopters buzzed like mosquitoes above them. They weren't just here to rescue them; they were here to sell a story that was anything but necessary.

The storm hadn't even been as bad as they feared, she'd seen much worse living in Texas, even partied outside in them. Of course sometimes those parties were in pastures, to avoid being caught drinking underage and they all would get busted anyway because they were forced to call their parents when their cars got stuck in the mud, but the point was, she'd seen worse.

Nonetheless, here she was the damsel in distress being rescued from the terror of the violent storm. It was laughable, it was pathetic, and it was her life.

…

Closing the door behind her, Haley was surprised to see all the lights off. It was barely ten o'clock; Nathan couldn't be in bed already. He was always keyed up after a game, bouncing off the walls.

Taking her cell out of purse, that had died hours ago due to its constant feeble attempts at trying to find a single on the island, she plugged it into the charger on the kitchen counter.

That's when she was it, in the corner of her eye, out the French doors, a small flicker of a light shining out to her from the beach.

Pulling off the jacket someone had randomly thrown over her shoulders, she made her way out onto the deck in the scantily clad outfit she had worn for her scenes.

From there, she could make out that the light was from one of those gasoline powered torches that were sporadically spread out all along the beach and sitting nearby was Nathan with his knees up, a bottle to his lips and his sight fixed on the crashing waves.

When her feet hit the sand, he glanced back her, yet didn't say a word, just turned back to the water.

When she reached him, she touched his shoulder delicately and sat down beside him, mimicking his position sans the bottle of alcohol. "I'm sorry I missed the game. I tried calling you a million times once we got back to Catalina."

"I've been out here since I got home." He answered mechanically, his words not giving away even a hint of emotion.

Brushing off his behavior, she went on. "There was this pain in the ass storm and it took forever to get even back to civilization. I would have never missed your game if I could help it."

"I know."

Maybe brushing it off wasn't the way to go. "Nathan what's wrong? Did y'all lose or something?"

Chuckling, a tad bitterly, he took a large gulp of Scotch. "I wouldn't know I was thrown out and didn't pay attention after that."

On her knees, she maneuvered herself to sit directly in front of him. Taking the bottle from his hands she placed it beside them. She didn't miss his eyes racking over her body, in fact she reveled in it.

Nathan reached out and played with a lock of her hair as she sat back on her heels to be more comfortable. "You're too good for me, you know that?"

"And you're a little drunk." She informed him, smiling when his fingers began to stroke her cheek lovingly.

"True, but you're still too good for me, always were, always will be." His somber words contradicting his drunken state.

"I love you so much." She assured him, staring into his eyes, something scaring her when she did. "What happened tonight Nathan?"

"It doesn't matter." Struggling to his feet, he took her assistance when she leapt up to help him.

"You definitely need to lay down." She wrapped her arms around his waist from the side, supporting his weight with her petite frame and led him carefully up the stairs to their deck.

Once inside the house, she didn't think he could make it all the way up the stairs, even with her help, so she directed him to the large sofa.

He fell back against it with his eyes obviously fighting a losing battle to stay open. Bending down she picked up his feet and pulled his legs onto the couch, forcing him to lie down completely.

Quietly, she took off his shoes and grabbed a near by blanket, spreading it across his body. "I love you, get some rest." She softly instructed, leaving a tender kiss on his forehead.

Twenty minutes later she emerged from a steamy shower, warm and smelling of her favorite body wash made of orchids and coconut milk. Securing her towel around her breasts, she began to comb out her wet hair, hoping to avoid any tangles when she awoke the morning.

As she was about to remove her towel, the faint sounds of her cell phone and Brooke's obnoxiously loud ring tone sounded from downstairs. Not wanting to wake Nathan, she raced down the stairs answer.

"Hello?" She finally spoke, in an out of breath hushed tone. Taking a glimpse over at the couch, Nathan appeared to still be sleeping soundly.

"Haley, what the fuck is going on? I've left you a zillion messages."

"Brooke, I was on a damn island all day, out of range."

Brooke screamed at someone on the other line, so loudly that Haley couldn't even make out the words, before focusing on Haley. "Sorry and hello, I know you were pulling a Ginger being stranded and all, but you've been off it for two whole hours and have yet to call me back. Do you even know what's going on?"

"No, should I?" She nonchalantly asked, frowning when she heard Brooke groan on the other end.

"It's your publicity Haley."

Picking up a pen, Haley began to doodle on a random note pad in front of her. "Weren't we laughing at that yesterday? Let them print their lies, it will only draw more attention if we fight."

"Haley we need to fight this. It's bad, really bad. You've already lost two hosting gigs and now the producers of your next movie are rethinking you as the lead."

Haley's stomach dropped. "Brooke, I fought so hard for that role. I know they wouldn't even meet with me till they heard me sing at the game on the news, but then they did and said they wanted me, that I was perfect, how could they be rethinking? I know every piece of her music by heart, it's in my blood, this is my break into drama, I can feel it."

"I know sweetie. This Janis Joplin bio picture has you written all over it. Hell, you were born and raised an hour from her hometown." Brooke paused to hang up with the _now_ scared as shit assistant to the editor of _The Star_. "Listen, it may all blow over, but the fact is the media has turned on you. Check out the Internet, you'll see we have to do something."

Flipping her laptop open, which was conveniently next to her on the counter, she told Brooke to wait as she pulled up the browser. Then one by one she read the stories about herself, her heart breaking at every word, every picture. The viscous lies and her body on display for all to see was bad, but what hurt the most was all the blame they had put on Nathan. Shaking, she promised Brooke she would call her in the morning. She had to think.

Setting the phone down, she broke down. She had gotten used to the media invading every part of her life, however up until now, she was their darling and now…now she was their dirty mistress, for lack of a better phrase. Some tawdry figure, they looked upon with contempt, preying on her weaknesses and spinning them to build themselves up.

Wiping at her relentless tears, she wandered over to Nathan and gently laid on top of him, needing to feel close to him, to have the steady beat of his heart in rhythm with hers.

His arms automatically wrapped around her, pressing her body more snuggly into his and in spite of everything; she smiled at the fact that even unconscious he wanted to hold her.

Her head found the crook of his neck and she inhaled his comforting scent as silent tears fell from her cheeks. As long as she had him, everything would be okay.

With that belief securely in her mind, she joined him in slumber, _or so she thought_.

Nathan had heard her entire conversation with Brooke; listened to her pain and felt her tears on his neck. He had never felt more helpless in his entire life. All he kept hearing in his head was that childhood saying about sticks and stones, which his mother had always taught him was nonsense and now he finally understood why.

Words may not break our bones, but in one breath they can break our hearts.

* * *

Cath


	11. Resolve

**Author's Note:** First off, I want to say I'm sorry for not having this out sooner, but as many of you know I've had some controversy over another story of mine and it kind of messed with me head. However, thanks to all your incredible support got the energy to keep going. The next LTB should be out very very shortly too.

You guys don't know how much your reviews and encouragement mean. For every bad review I had tons of positive ones and PMs that I probably read 5 times each. LOL I love yoy guys and I hope you continue to enjoy my stories.

Thanks to Hana for being such a cheerleader and beta-ing and this is for Jess and Sam for going all Veronica Mars. LMAO Y'all own my heart. hehe.

**Chapter Eleven "Resolve"**

"Have you talked to Nathan?" Jake swiveled around in his desk chair to greet a braved-faced Haley James.

"And a good morning to you too," she bitterly quipped, flopping down dejectedly into a soft leather chair across from him. This chair had always been her favorite, strong yet incredibly comforting just like Jake.

Taking a moment to look over her, Jake could tell she was at the peak of her stress level. She looked lovely as ever in a casual vibrant blue and white floral halter dress with simple white flip flops and true to form when she was stressed, had already pulled her hair up and down three times since walking in.

"Good morning Haley, have you talked to Nathan?"

Settling on leaving her hair up—for now—she finally met his eyes. "Does a kiss on the forehead before he left at five am count?"

Jake laughed. "Not really, but it's not a bad thing."

"No, but it's not exactly the best either."

Taking a folder out of his desk, Jake handed it to her. "Those are the newest stories out this morning."

Haley leafed through the disgusting lies and rolled her eyes at the newest article claiming her and Josh were an item using pictures from the set of them wrapped in each other's arms. What they neglected to say was they were playing their characters at the time.

"I want to sue. I wasn't sure at first, but do it now." She threw the file back on his desk.

"That's my girl." Jake winked, pressing a button to his right, opening the channel of communication via intercom from his desk to his secretary's. "Brenda, set up a meeting this afternoon with a few associates of Harmon and Wright. Tell them it's urgent."

"Sure thing Mr. Jagielski," she chirped back to him.

Jake looked back up at Haley. "Before you know it, we'll have those assholes paying through the nose and retracting every word they said."

Smiling, Haley took a piece of paper out of her purse and laid it on Jake's desk. "Good and any money we receive I want going to that charity."

Jake picked up the card. "National Military Family Association?"

"Both my grandfathers fought in World War II and as well as Nathan's and Karen's father never made it back. I think this money should go to a Charity that would be close to both mine and Nathan's hearts. Ever since Nathan and I wed our faces haven't just been gracing the covers here and there, they've been shoved down America's throats. All this print and all this airtime focused solely on us when there are bigger issues like the families of our soldiers. I figured this was the best way to alleviate some of the injustice. Also, donate half a million from my private account, make it anonymous though."

"You're one of a kind Hales." Jake grinned, writing down her instructions.

Getting up, Haley bent over the desk. "And you give me too much credit," she kissed his cheek.

…

Chris grimaced as Nathan charged in his office, smoke shooting from his ears. "Damn, what's up your ass?"

"Shut the hell up Keller. Why the fuck haven't you fixed this?"

Groaning, Chris closed his laptop. "Look, I know you and every girl in America likes to think I'm God, but I'm not. I can't work miracles…well maybe in the bedroom…" he boasted.

Collapsing in a nearby chair, Nathan made it clear to get on with it, which thankfully Chris caught onto.

"Right, so anyway, in this day and age nothing is private or off limits."

"But they're fucking lies," Nathan argued. "It's one thing to invade our privacy it's another to create their own reality."

The fax machine sounded behind Chris and he spun around to grab it. "I talked to Jake and Haley wants to fight, which I'm guessing means you do too?"

"Haley wants to fight?" He knew he should have talked to her before leaving for practice, but after the stunts he pulled at last night game, there wouldn't be a next game if he hadn't gotten his ass to the coach's office before morning warm-ups.

"Yeah, she left Jake's office about twenty minutes ago. So you in?"

"I'm in."

"Good, sign this." He handed Nathan the fax from Harmon and Wright. "And we'll add your name to the lawsuit."

Signing the papers, Nathan could feel Chris's eyes on him. "What is it?"

"What is what?" Chris shrugged innocently.

Putting the pin down, Nathan slid the signed papers back to him. "Just spill it."

Leaning back in is chair, Chris lifted his legs to the top of his desk, crossing his right foot over his left. "Fine. In two weeks your contract with Haley is up."

"So?" Nathan looked at him confused.

"So, what are you and Haley going to do?"

Nathan mirrored Chris's position, his long stretching out. "It's not an issue anymore."

"Are you sure? Have you two even talked about it?"

Thinking about it, Nathan realized they hadn't. Things had drastically improved between them, they'd admitted their love for each other, but did that mean she wanted to stay married him? What if she couldn't deal with the consequences of being his wife?

Neither had even uttered a word regarding the contract. For him, he'd honestly forgotten about it, the question of whether or not they'd spend the rest of their lives together never even entered his mind.

And now, he couldn't get it out.

…

"Haley, why are we doing this?" Peyton whined, being dragged into a Vera Wang boutique by a petite yet freakishly strong Haley.

"Because no one embodies simplicity and elegance like Vera and that's what you're looking for."

Regaining her limb, Peyton rubbed her wrist dramatically. "Says the slutty crack whore."

Haley's mouth dropped open in playful shock. "Wow, tell a girl she can't wear jeans down the isle and the claws come out."

"Sorry Babe," Peyton sighed, wrapping an arm around Haley's shoulders.

"It's ok, but please remember I'm a coke whore not a crack whore," Haley teased ducking out from under Peyton's arm to greet a sales associate.

"Hi, we have an appointment for Sawyer." Haley smiled sweetly to the impeccably dressed wisp of a sales woman. She probably was close to sixty, but her make up and simple French twist gave her a youthful glow of a woman no older than forty-five.

"Of course. My name is Vivian; I had some of my staff pick out a few gowns per your initial vision. I'll have them bring them out one by one and we can get a better feel for what you're looking for."

Planting herself on a plush cream velvet loveseat, Haley crossed her legs ready for the show as Peyton begrudgingly sat down next to her.

"Pey, I know I said there is no bridal gene, but there is a stubborn ass gene, so put a smile on that face and suck it up. Trust me, whether you want to believe it or not, even _you_ want to feel like a princess for a day and the look on Lucas' face when he sees you in your dress will blow you away."

"Weren't you wearing a purple tube dress when you married Nathan?"

"It was more lavender than purple, but you're right, I guess I have no room to talk." She conceded, her eyes focusing on her wedding band. Sometimes she preferred to wear only it. She loved her engagement ring, but the modest elegance of her band, which was more her style, was all she needed.

"Yeah, I guess you didn't get to enjoy being princess for a day?" Peyton softly returned, utilizing Haley's earlier words.

Haley smiled, contentment spreading across her features. "Yeah, but you just made me realize it really doesn't matter. I love Nathan and will for the rest of my life. That's a hell of a lot better than being a princess for twenty four hours." She paused and reached for her purse on the ground. "So, if you want to get out of here, I'll help you find the most bad ass pair of wedding jeans ever made."

Putting her hand on Haley's thigh, Peyton stopped her. "Nope. I'm going to do this. Lucas wants this and somewhere beneath my rocker chick exterior I do too."

Haley's smile broadened. "Hell yes!"

…

It had taken hours, but they had finally found the perfect dress for Peyton. The classic halter sheath was constructed of delicate French chantilly lace, embroidered with ivory and silver. It had vintage written all over it, even if it had been hand sewn just a few weeks before.

Peyton told Haley it had reminded her of her mother's wedding dress, one that she had wanted to wear, however it had been improperly stored. So even if it wasn't her first choice, this gown still held a piece of her late mother and Haley knew that meant the world to Peyton even if she didn't want to admit it.

Growing bored, waiting on her curly blonde friend, who was presently in the process of her first dress fitting, Haley started going through the rack of dresses that she figured had been left out from the appointment before.

At the end of the row one caught her eye. The fabric was exquisite and she could only describe the gown as Cinderella meets Vera Wang; the grown up version of her childhood dream.

"You have to try that on." Peyton demanded from behind Haley, back in her gray skinny jeans and vintage top.

Haley placed the gown back on the rack. "I'm already married, remember?" She flashed her left hand at Peyton.

Grabbing the discarded dress, Peyton took a hold of Haley's wrist and dragged into one of the spacious fitting rooms; complete with crimson loveseat, ornate cheery wood vanity, and a platform surrounded by floor to ceiling mirrors.

"You made me try on every damn dress in this store, now it's my turn. Amuse me." She thrust the dress in Haley's arms.

Begrudgingly, Haley did as she was told, going behind a beautiful silk screen divider to attempt to put on her dress; Vivian not two seconds behind her to help.

Five minutes later, Haley re-emerged and Peyton jaw hit the floor.

"Wow," she managed to get out, her eyes still sweeping over Haley as she timidly stepped onto the podium is oversized heels, that Peyton used when trying her on dresses,

Never before had Peyton seen Haley glow like she was now. She was wearing a white duchess satin strapless A-line ball gown with a fitted dropped waist and hand-tucked folds that transformed the lower half of her gown into a dramatic pick up skirt.

It was breathtaking yet subtle in it's in remarkable beauty much like the girl wearing it.

Cutting her eyes to her reflection, Haley's breath caught in her throat. "Wow."

Laughing Peyton climbed up beside her on the platform and slipped her arm through Haley's. "I'm not exactly a tall, dark and handsome basketball god, but at least you get to see how it feels to be a princess for the next five minutes with someone that loves you by your side."

Haley laid her head on Peyton's shoulder. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

…

At half past eight, Nathan finally made his way through the front door of his and Haley's home. It had been a grueling day; a morning reaming from the coach, all day practices, a meeting with Chris and a night practice where they ran a few dozen miles in drills alone

As he passed the entryway mirror he noticed a large electric blue post it stuck to it. Switching on the light first, he peeled the note off the mirror and noticed Haley's familiar loops telling him to simply '_meet her on the deck'_.

Stepping out the French doors, he didn't see her at first, but when he heard a distinct series of pops, he turned to the right to discover her soaking, with open arms, in the sunken Jacuzzi.

Her thick, and today curly hair, was gracefully piled atop her head and a barely visible white bikini adorned her flawless figure.

She gave him a beautiful smile. "I figured you'd be exhausted when you got home and there is no better way to feel renewed than a soak in the hot tub. Nonetheless, I figured we'd leave some clothes on in case of any prying eyes."

He only smirked as he reached the edge of the tub, quickly stripped down to his solid black boxers, and slid in across from her.

Poking at his knee with her foot, she got his attention. "Hello? Wife in an itty bitty string bikini?" She pointed to herself.

With his smirk still planted firmly on his lips, he closed the distance between them until his hands were gribbing the edge on either side of her and his lips were mere millimeters from hers. "Was I ignoring you?"

With a perfected pout, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes you were," she murmured against his lips, giggling in victory when his mouth seized hers, taking complete control.

Long blissful minutes later; they tore apart, breathless, their foreheads pressed together.

"Naked or not Hales, I could never ignore you," his voice, hoarse with lust, revealed.

Kissing his nose, she took him by the shoulders and turned him around, her hands never leaving his skin. Pulling her feet under her on the bench, she raised herself over him just enough to be able to give him a proper massage.

He moaned when her tiny fingers began to knead his aching muscles. "You don't have to do that, but damn don't stop."

"Just enjoy it and don't expect it in the off season," she teased, moving one of her skilled hands to work on his neck, while the other melted away the knot in between his shoulder blades.

"How was shopping with Peyton?"

She let out a groan of frustration. "It took five hours, but we found one. She looks so gorgeous in it too. Lucas is going to die."

Nathan closed his eyes, succumbing to her ministrations. "No one could beat you."

"Are you kidding me? I walked down the aisle looking like I'd just had sex, in a short purple dress. That doesn't exactly scream blushing bride?"

"Well, you were blushing…"

She pressed down harder than normal, drawing out a yelp of pain from him. "You know what I mean."

He laughed. "Sorry, I know. It's just, I hate to break it to you Hales, but as lame as this sounds; my eyes never left your face.

"Awwww, really?"

Turning around, he grabbed her waist and pulled her to straddle him on a lower side of the bench "Really. You were so beautiful, Baby."

She pecked his lips. "Thank you."

"Thank you." He kissed her back.

A few tender kisses later Haley leaned back slightly. "You can barely keep your eyes open Nathan." She gave him a knowing look as she soothingly ran her hand across his cheek.

"Forget it." He nonchalantly dismissed her comment, lifting his eyes to lock with hers, wanting her to see the truth in what he was about to say. "Listen, I'm sorry about last night."

"What about it?"

"I wasn't there for you."

Sighing, she played with the damp hairs on the nap of his neck. "I wasn't there for you either, I missed your entire game."

"You had a good excuse," he reminded her.

She smiled. "True, you can't beat getting stranded on a desert island."

"No you can't." He laughed, playing with the already loose tie at the base of her neck that was holding her barely there bikini in place.

"Hey, I almost forgot. While you were sweating it up on the court, Jake and Chris got everything started. I'm so glad you're on board too, by the way and stop trying to untie me," she playfully scolded.

"No one messes with my girl," he chauvinistically informed her, as he slid his hands to rest on her lower back.

"Oh, they don't?"

He nipped at earlobe. "Nope."

Giggling, she pressed herself into his growing hardness. "Someone isn't tired."

Moving his hands down to her ass, he squeezed her cheeks hard. "Never for you."

Reluctantly, she untangled herself from his grasp, moving a few feet away from. "I love you and I want you, but I saw you walking out onto the deck, you could barely put one foot in front of the other."

"Get over here." He reached out and tugged her back to him.

When she was settled, back on his lap, he rested his chin on her shoulder; something he could only accomplish in this particular position. "Let's just stay here for awhile. I promise all extremities will keep to themselves, although I can't stop them from brushing below the equator from time to time."

"You got a deal, Scott and since you're in such a pliable mood, what do you say to an exclusive tell all interview with the one and only Barbara Walters?"

He popped back up, giving her a suspicious look. "The View chick?"

Haley scrunched her nose at that. "Please never refer to her as a chick, however I'm sure she would love it. Anyway, I was thinking that every one has all these misconceptions; so while I loathe this, I think the only way to really set them straight is to show them the truth."

"The whole truth?"

She nodded. "And nothing but. It doesn't matter how we got together, what matters is what we found and I'd rather face the criticism of our truth than the judgement of their lies."

"If you can't beat them join them," he agreed, his callused thumbs rubbing against the small of her back.

"Exactly and when Barbara called me, and how can you say no when Barbara Walters calls you, she wanted to shoot some footage in Tree Hill…andIsaidyes," she rushed out, not meeting his eyes.

Chuckling, he kissed her forehead. "That's fine, Hales. I wanted to show it to you anyway—could have done without the camera crew—but still you'll get to see it."

"And I can't wait. Oh, we can do it next week, since you guys have a week break and my film wraps tomorrow. Furthermore, Mr. Scott, if you're lucky, I'll even let you have your way with me on your old bed."

"Mmm, thank God I didn't know you back then, basketball would have been thrown out the window. You'd have been in my bed every spare second we had," he promised with a sly grin, before bending down to kiss her neck a few times.

"I would have been knocked up by eighteen," she predicted with a soft laugh, trying not to lose herself in the feel of being in his arms.

"Damn straight. In fact, I'm thinking by the next year or two you'll be growing a mini Nathan."

She was stunned into silence. Neither of them had ever mentioned future plans. They'd told the other how they felt and even started to really embrace being married, but that was all in the present tense.

On some level she guessed they both had been afraid bringing it up would be too much too soon or drive the other away, as stupid as it sounded now.

"You think about that stuff?" she finally got the courage to ask.

"Sometimes." He smiled. "I don't obsess or anything, but I've pictured you pregnant and thought about what our kids would look like."

Gazing in his eyes, she felt her throat tighten with her next words. "Never leave me."

Squeezing her closer to him, he nuzzled her neck, breathing in her calming delicate scent.

"I couldn't…I need you too much," he quietly answered, now certain that she wasn't going anywhere and neither was he.

Side by side—hand in hand—they'd get through this together.

* * *

Cath 


	12. Make This Go On Forever

**Author's Note**: I can't believe how long it's been since I've updated. I was just at such a mental block with this story. The show has put me in such an angst mood it was so hard to write some happiness. ;) You all are the most amazing group of reviewers and your patience and support astounds me. I adore you all and I can never thank you enough for always giving me the push with your words to keep me writing.

I really hope you enjoy this. I changed it a zillion times and finally I just had to stop bc I was going insane.

This chapter is dedicated to Susan, who I've owed this chapter too for so long it's not even funny. LOL I love you girl and our chats through the hell that can be Mark's writing helps me keep my humor. hugs

A big thanks to Christina for being an awesome beta as always.

****

**Chapter Twelve "Make This Go On Forever"**

"Well, well Mr. Scott, so this is where you spent your adolescent days dreaming of one day having a wife as incredible as me?" Haley pondered with a wink as she sat down on his chocolate suede comforter and crossed her legs, which due to her emerald suede skirt, was more enticing than proper.

Taking the few steps over to her, with a smirk planted on his lips, he ran his right hand through her dark blonde wavy locks. "No dream ever came close to you."

"Nice line." She grinned, grabbing him by his white polo and pulling him down on top of her.

Within seconds, the pair became embroiled in a hot and heavy make out session, with hands roaming anywhere and everywhere pushing the hem of her dress up around her hips.

"I need you." Haley breathlessly demanding as her husband spread her legs even further apart, pushing his straining erection against the thin scrap of white lace that was his only barrier to the ultimate gates of pleasure.

Bringing his lips to her ear, he kissed just below it before whispering to her. "You're going to have to wait Mrs. Scott."

Restraining herself from throwing an outright tantrum, she pushed him up a little so that she could look at him and make sure it was really Nathan on top of her. "Are you kidding me? We've held it in for so long, our schedules have been hell, and I'm going out of town in three days."

She was on the edge and a woman on the edge isn't a pretty thing. A few deep breaths would calm her down—a bit— but every time he got close, her world seemed to spin out of control.

Like a rollercoaster, the way up was terrifying but you couldn't escape and most of the time never wanted to and the way down, oh the way down was so thrilling you thought your heart would explode.

That was her relationship with Nathan, both physically and emotionally, albeilt lately they'd been forced to concentrate on the emotional, not that that was a bad thing.

He grinned with his sexy kiss swollen lips. "I want it to be special Hales, but if you ever tell anyone I said that you'd better run."

Matching his grin, she traced a finger down his jaw line. "Would you spank me?"

Groaning, he threw his head back before setting his sights on her again with a rueful shake of his head. "Dirty pool wifey."

"You love it." She triumphantly taunted.

"Hell yes." He assured her before diving back in and seizing her lips.

Just as things, we're really picking up again, Nathan's bedroom door swung open, not that either noticed until the intruder made her presence known.

"Naaaaaaaaa...Oh I 'm so sorry." Karen rushed out when she caught sight of her son and daughter in law on the bed.

The door swiftly slammed shut behind her, sending Nathan into full blown laughter at the look of pure horror on his wife's face.

"Why are you laughing? Ugh, I'm never going to be able to look your mother in the eye again." Haley whimpered, her body now burning with embarrassment instead of lust.

Nathan laughed even harder and Haley shoved him off her, leaping off the bed when she was free from his weight.

"It's so not funny Nathan." She chastised, straightening out her skirt.

Putting his hands behind his head, Nathan enjoyed the view of her increasingly pink cheeks. "We're married Haley. It's no big deal."

Haley scowled. "You know I spent twenty three years of my life being the good girl and then you come along, and not only has all of America seen us going at it, now your mother has too."

"Hey now, you're the one that yanked me down on the bed." He challenged.

She tilted her head to the side trying to think of a witty comeback, but only one thing came to mind and she stomped her foot as she said it, "you're just too sexy damn it"

Sitting up and still chuckling, he reached for her wrist and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her once she was in place. "I promise it's no big deal baby."

She sunk into his embrace, running her hands up and down his strong, secure arms. "So, she won't think I'm a slut?"

Before Nathan could answer a knock sounded at the door, then Karen's head popped back into the room. "Just wanted to let you guys know, dinner won't be ready for another hour. So, if you want to continue making me a grand baby, just keep it down." She grinned then popped back out, securing the door shut behind her and shouting loud enough for the whole house to hear not to dare go into Nathan's room.

Burying her head in Nathan's neck, Haley moaned in embarrassment.

"Told you she wasn't mad." He murmured, one of his hands sliding up her smooth firm thigh

Her head popped up, her large almond shaped eyes full of shock and just a touch of outrage. "Are you kidding me? We are _not_ fooling around _ever_ again in this house."

"Ok now you're just being downright cruel, woman." Sure he said he'd wanted to wait, for some ungodly reason, probably Lucas's dumbass influence, but that didn't mean they couldn't get some good old fashioned groping in.

Jumping off his lap, she half skipped to his door, placing her hand on the knob as she turned back to him. "I think I'll help your mom with dinner."

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Oh I don't know. Why don't you think of ways to cheer your mom up after she realizes she won't be getting a grandbaby nine months from today."

Grumbling out a petulant 'whatever', Nathan fell back against his bed intent on sulking until he was called for dinner.

Blowing him a kiss, Haley took a moment to let her gaze linger on him before leaving the room.

The excitement of seeing his parent's again and their hectic schedules had temporarily set aside her anxiety over their interview tomorrow. She trusted her heart, and more importantly, she trusted Nathan's, but she wasn't sure anyone else would see what they had.

It had even taken the two of them awhile to come around to the idea, so who were they to expect anyone else too?

Brooke had quietly informed her this could be a bad career move, letting everyone know she and Nathan had only known each other mere hours before their wedding and subsequent honeymoon, but it wasn't as if every tabloid in the world printing up lie after lie was helping her image any. Hopefully, once the truth was established all the questions, all the whispers would stop or at the very least people would get bored with them.

It was a risk; she and Nathan both knew that. Nevertheless, marrying each other was a risk and the payoff was better than either could have ever imagined. And even if this risk had anything but a positive outcome, at least they would have no regrets and that was what life should be all about.

Never once thinking back and wishing for something you could never change.

…

"Are you two ready?" A cordial and dripping in pearls, Barbara Walters asked wearing a tasteful burgundy suit

Haley felt Nathan intertwine their fingers and she took a deep breath. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Barbara smiled, seemingly unaffected by the bright lights and mass of people surrounding the usual intimate setting of Karen's living room. Though, to the outside world it would look like it had just been the three of them.

Against Brooke's advice, she'd chosen to wear dark jeans, a snug black turtleneck with matching boots. Her hair was down in soft waves and the only jewelry she wore was her wedding band and white gold hoops.

Brooke had sent her a zillion and one 'fabulous' outfits as her friend deemed them, but this interview was all about letting the truth shine through and the truth was that while she didn't mind rocking some couture, the real her was never more at home than when she slipped on a pair of jeans.

She'd found Nathan was the same the way. While he had a closet full of Armani suits and tailored slacks and every color dress shirt you could think of, he was a southern boy at heart preferring his jeans and tees, though he still drove her mad with his coordinating. Even his work out clothes matched.

Lost in her thoughts she barely noticed Barbara had asked a question until Nathan began to speak.

"No, she's not pregnant." He laughed and Haley took her cue and joined him, apparently, Barbara was starting by throwing the rumors at them.

"If you got by the gossip, I should be as big as a house right now." Haley playfully added.

Barbara picked up another magazine and showed them the headline with an innocent picture of Haley in white on the cover and a shot of Nathan shoving a player inset. "Will bad boy Nathan Scott ruin America's Sweetheart's career?" She sat is back down. "This is what People magazine printed a few weeks back. How do you feel, Haley about even the most reputable magazines questioning your choice in marriage?"

Suddenly all Haley's fears vanished. Defending her husband sparked a fire in her and the only thing she now wished is that she had done this sooner. "Honestly, Barbara I don't care. The only reason it even enters my radar is because of how it affects my husband."

"The thing about those magazines is that they are all about a perceived image, not about reality... Nathan has given me more courage, more support than I could have ever imagined and if people can't accept his role in my life than so be it. At the end of the day I'm not an actress, I'm a wife and that is the most important role I will ever play in my life."

Smiling Barbara turned to Nathan. "What about you Nathan? How do these reports make you feel?"

"For awhile, I probably agreed with them." He half smirked then turned serious. "Listen, I have made a lot of mistakes in my life, too many to count, but since I met Haley that life seems so far away. I don't expect anyone to believe I've changed and really, I don't give a damn if they do or not. But when I made all those mistakes I didn't have her in my life, I didn't have a reason to be any different."

"So you're saying she changed you?" Barbara cut in.

He nodded. "She's the only girl I ever and will ever love. It's as simple as that."

Haley kissed his cheek, he turned, and they shared a sweet kiss, temporally forgetting the cameras.

The entire crew couldn't help the automatic smile that came to their faces at the sight. Usually they were rolling their eyes at most celebrities and their obvious bullshit, but that wasn't the case this time, there was just something about these two.

"Speaking of love," Barbara segued, "The biggest rumors and theories involve how you two actually met and fell in love. Care to set the record straight?"

Catching a reassuring wink from Karen, Haley started off. "The truth is met on a plane to Vegas and that same night we got married."

For all her experience, even Barbara couldn't hide the shock. "Well, I can certainly say I didn't expect that, especially seeing how close you two are today. Those types of marriages usually have a very short shelf life. In fact they are usually only used for press coverage."

Nathan was fighting to keep his cool. "Haley is not another Britney or any other pathetic celebrity that does anything for attention. Don't ever put her in that category." He curtly informed the veteran journalist.

"It's ok." Haley soothed, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles, and then turned back to Barbara. "I can't begin to explain how it happened, but from the first moment we laid eyes on each other I think we both new this was something different even if we didn't know what that meant exactly."

"Statistically, marriages like yours don't make it past the first anniversary, though. Do you believe you two will make it?"

Turning away from the camera and gazing at her husband, Haley grinned. "Without a doubt." She faced the cameras again, "That's not to say we didn't struggle at first with the idea of all this, but when our heads caught up with our hearts that was it."

Nathan spoke up. "Both our parents got married at eighteen and are still together and my grandparents knew each other a week and we're married for over sixty years."

"And mine were married after two weeks, in the back seat of a car, of all things and had six children, thirteen grandkids and don't even ask me to count the great-grand children." Haley added with a cheeky smile as Nathan slipped his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him.

"So what's next for you two lovebirds?"

Idly Haley traced patterns on Nathan's pant leg something the cameras of course caught. "Well, if all goes well I plan on playing Janis Joplin in her upcoming biopic, which is very close to my heart as she was a fellow Texas girl and I've been a fan of her music since birth thanks to my rock and roll obsessed father." She giggled knowing her father would love she included that. And Nathan and the Lakers are going to win another championship."

Nathan shook his head, "She's my biggest cheerleader."

"And after that," Haley continued, a gleam in her eye, "babies are definitely our priority."

"Babies?" Barbara reiterated, emphasizing the plural use.

Haley's smile widened, "Yes babies. Family is so important to us and we both want a big one."

"Even if that means less movies?" Barbara inquired, already sensing Haley's answer.

"If any at all." Haley laughed, "Sure I'll do some here and there, but again family is everything to both of us and our children will be no exception."

Karen watched from afar, as her son and new daughter continued on with the interview, covering everything from their childhood ambitions to future dreams. They were incredible a sight to behold.

The stolen glances, their hands always finding the others, it was love and for Karen that was all she ever wished for her son.

She'd been fortunate enough to live a life with a partner that loved and cherished every single day with her for the last twenty four years. Someone that made her confidant enough to know that if she had to live life on her own she could, but fulfilled enough to never imagine doing it.

You truly never know what you are missing till that person walks into your life and her son saw that now.

"Thinking up grandchildren's names?" Dan whispered in her ear, his hands resting on her hips from behind.

She laughed softly, "Oh honey, I've had those names picked since the second our son said "I do". Now all I have to do it figure out Lucas and Peyton's."

Dan grinned, "So what should I expect. All girls?" He knew his wife was counting on some granddaughters after having only boys.

"If you must know, I see our Nathan and Haley having all boys and one perfect little girl. Lucas on the other hand, will be just the opposite, all girls and one boy."

"And you know this how."

She leaned back just enough to make eye contact with him. "I'm a mother, I see all."

"Well, I hope that means you see this interview turning out well for the kids." He sighed lightly, worried more about Haley out of the two. His son had dealt with backlash throughout his career, he was immune to it, but Haley was anything but used to it.

A content warmth spread through Karen. "They'll be fine, they have each other, and that's all they need."

…

Walking languidly down a familiar path that only Nathan knew all too well, Haley couldn't take her eyes off the glow of the setting sun as it lost its battle with the night sky over the shimmering river beneath.

"It's so beautiful here, Nathan." Haley quietly spoke, swinging their joined hands absentmindedly.

"Has its moments, I guess." He answered with a shrug as Haley scoffed in returned.

Never one to pass up an insult…"Why is it you only see beauty when you're looking in a mirror?"

Taking her by surprise, he stopped them cold and swept her up in his arms, her laughter following.

"If you toss me in that river, I'll kick your ass, pretty boy." She threatened, though her giggles didn't give it much strength, nor did slinking her arms around his neck.

He spared her a quick and cocky glance before keeping his eyes on the path as he started to walk. "Baby, you'll use any excuse to touch my ass."

Her jaw dropped, "Oh you just don't care if you ever touch my ass again, do you?"

When he didn't answer after a few seconds, irrational insecurities were on the verge on entering her brain, but then her feet hit the ground and she became aware of her surroundings.

She let her hands slide down his chest as they separated and she caught her balance. "Oh my god, this is it." Her fingers gripped his sweater in excitement before she shot out of his grasp and found her way to the center of the Rivercourt.

After doing a quick spin to catch all the angles, she beamed over to him. "I've seen pictures and Lucas has described it in ways you would call gay, but now I get it."

He leaned against one of the rusted goals, his face amused. "Get what?"

"How you two fell so hard for a game."

"Now that is gay." He pushed off the goal and moved towards her.

Rolling her eyes, she went back to envisioning Nathan and Lucas as little boys playing countless games of one on one. She never knew you could be so excited in seeing someone else's roots, but when you love that person, it means everything. Their past made them the person you love and sharing that unveils another layer of intimacy.

She could even imagine her and Peyton sitting on the bleachers, a curly raven haired baby girl in her lap and a curly blonde haired baby girl in Peyton's while Nathan and Lucas chased around their sons on the court.

Yep, they definitely needed a home here; there was no doubt about it. Turning to see where Nathan was, she found him retrieving a ball behind a bush.

"You going to teach me how to work that thing," She pointed to the ball.

Silently, he came up behind her, one of his hands sliding seductively around her waist as the other came around to give her the ball.

"You can't make me shoot it," She crossed her arms, refusing to take the ball suddenly very conscious of how ridiculous she would look.

His lips brushed against her neck, while his fingers slipped beneath her shirt and caressed her bare skin. "Come on, baby, for me?"

Groaning, Haley snatched the ball from his hands, ignoring the smirk that she knew was gracing his lips. "Fine, but I'm warning you right now, you're never going to want to have sex with me again when you see me shoot this thingy."

Bringing both his hands up to her shoulders, he squared them before doing the same to her hips. "Now, bring the ball up right past your nose like this," he pushed her arms up to the right height, "Okay, now bend your knees a little. Relax your hips,"

His fingers gripped her hips and she smiled, enjoying the closeness so much that she wasn't even aware she'd heard him tell her 'just shoot' until the ball flew out of her hands and hit the rim hard sending it bouncing back towards them.

"Damnit, I told you I sucked."

Nathan whipped her back around and crashed his lips against hers with such force she would have fallen backwards against that not so soft concrete if not for her husband's amazing reflexes.

Over the shock, Haley's grabbed hold of his shirt wanting him as close to her as possible, as her tongue danced with his.

Breaking away just enough to catch his breath, Nathan spoke against her lips, their noses pressed together, "Baby, that was so damn sexy."

"I bet you said that to all the girls when you brought them here," She blushed and tried to push away from him, but he wouldn't let her go and his expression sent chills down her spine in the most exquisite way.

"I never did and I didn't just bring you here for a basketball lesson" He promised and slowly got down on one knee much to his wife's utter confusion.

On auto-pilot, she gave him her left hand when he reached for it. They met each other's every need even when they didn't realize it.

He smiled up at her. "Even the girls I dated, if you could call it that, back in high school I never took here. You're the first and the last. I know you don't think I see the beauty in things, but seeing you here, in a place where my dreams started, well I see it…I see what you've brought into my life."

Tears pricked at her eyes, "Nathan…" He kissed her hand silencing her words.

"I love you." He softly declared and her heart swelled. When he spoke those three simple words to her, in her heart, he put every poet that ever attempted to describe love to shame. The honesty and vulnerability that she felt every single time, made her world stand still.

"I love you too, Nathan." She whispered back, her voice cracking with emotion.

Taking in her glistening eyes, he knew he'd give up everything for her. The money, the fame, even his love of the game held no weight if she wasn't by his side.

He used to look back and believe all those games, all those hours of endless practice on this ancient concrete would lead him to his dreams and they did.

As a tear rolled down her flawless cheek there wasn't a doubt in his mind, the NBA was merely a stepping stone to the ultimate fulfillment of finding and falling hopelessly in love with her. "Marry me, Haley. Marry me again in front of all our friends and our family."

And there they were again at the top of that rollercoaster.

Yanking him up to his feet by his shirt with a radiant smile, she threw her arms around his neck and a gleeful 'yes' shattered through the darkened night.

Nathan swung her around and their lips found each other's somewhere in the madness of their bliss.

Her hands came up to his cheeks and she halted their kisses for a mere moment. "I want to get married in my hometown, but I want to live here in the off season, Nathan. I want to raise a family here with you here. I felt it the second I stepped on this court, this is where we belong."

It was his turn to say yes and his lips smashing back against hers said it all.

For the two lovers, saying yes to their forever was the easiest decision they had ever made.

* * *

Cath


End file.
